


Serendipity

by buffypeppers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Drunk Texting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fights, Friendship, Get together fic, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders' Era, Protective Sirius Black, References to Depression, Scars, Slow Build, Texting, like hella insecure, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffypeppers/pseuds/buffypeppers
Summary: So you get a new phone and text the wrong number? Make the best of it.ser·en·dip·i·ty [sɛr(ə)nˈdɪpɪti][noun]the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.





	1. FIRST WEEK Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Sirius**  
>  James  
>  _Remus_  
>  Peter  
>  _ **Alice**_  
>  _Lily_

` FRIDAY `

(19:33) **So… I did it**

(19:33) **Oh god I can’t believe I did it**

(19:34) **Remember when u said hey u should take the risk or ull never know what he has to say?**

(19:34) **I did it and now I’m gonna kill you dead**

(19:38) _What happened?_

(19:40) **First I almost threw up on his shoes before I could even begin speaking but don't worry bc before reaching the part when I was gonna ask him out i.spit.on.his.FACE.talking**

(19:41) **Oh but that wasn’t the worst part no**

(19:41) **I’m so gonna kill u!!**

(19:42) **I’m gonna gut u like a fish and bathe in your blood then I’m gonna feed u to filchs cat bc I know how much u hate that beast!**

(19:44) _Wow that’s some good sweet talking_

(19:45) _What happened after you asked him out?_

(19:47) **My mind’s already trying to erase it**

(19:47) **I’ll have to leave the country do you understand that? I’ll have to say goodbye to my family**

(19:48) **Okay maybe it’s not that bad all things considered**

(19:48) **Prongs I’m gonna have to live in a cave and it’s all your fault!**

(19:50) _I’m sorry mate but keep going_

(19:51) **You just wait till I see you ‘mate’ you’ll wish you’d never been born**

(19:55) _Do you plan to tell me the end of the story?_

(20:03) **So**

(20:03) **The real Prongs just called me…**

(20:07) _Oh_

(20:07) **Oh indeed**

(20:09) **Do you plan to tell me who you really are?**

(21:32) _I’m sorry I just had a crappy day and needed some distraction and this conversation was amusing_

(21:45) _I really am sorry I’m not a creep or something hah_

(21:45) _That was stupid and I’m really sorry_

(21:52) **It’s okay don’t stress, everything’s cool**

(21:53) **I hope your day got better**

(21:55) _Yeah_

(21:55) _Thanks_

(21:58) **So the asshat punched me in the face**

(22:00) _What?_

(22:01) **The horseshitter punched me in the face when I asked him out. In MY face!! Can you imagine?? It’s the best thing I possess!**

(22:02) **I’m so gonna murder him**

(22:04) **Maybe I won’t have the opportunity cause Prongs just stormed out of our dorm. Yeah that guy’s so dead**

(22:09) _You two sound like a really aggressive duo_

(22:11) **Oh yes we are. Don’t advise you to mess with us**

(22:12) _Ok I take it back. You’re probably like bunnies_

(22:14) **Outrageous! The Marauders will make you pay you heathen!**

(22:15) **Btw bunnies can be fierce and punk rock**

(22:16) _If you say so_

(22:16) _So grateful the ‘Marauders’ don’t know where I live. The possibility of your wrath being unleashed on me is terrifying_

(22:17) **I’ll pretend that wasn’t sarcasm bc yeah we are right frightening indeed**

(22:20) _Why did he punch you_

(22:22) **Oh that bc he’s still so far in the closed he’s actually in Narnia**

(22:23) _Ah_

(22:23) _Narnia is actually in a wardrobe_

(22:24) **I’m sure you are fun at parties**

(22:25) _Sorry that was uncalled for_

(22:26) **Don’t worry I’ve noticed you’re a smart mouth**

(22:28) _I am sometimes, sorry_

(22:28) **Is apologizing your kink?**

(22:30) _Are you going to kinkshame me?_

(22:31) **Oh no that would be hypocritical of me**

(22:32) **I’m gonna be honest here**

(22:34) _All right…_

(22:35) **Maybe the punch was my fault. Just a little bit. A tiny bit**

(22:36) _Why’s that?_

(22:38) **Well… I did something really bad, something I’m not proud of**

(22:38) _So you’ve been a bad boy_

(22:39) **Oh sweet baby Jesus. I’m texting a creep! Again!**

(22:40) _Ok sorry sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood_

(22:42) **Stop it with the apologies mate or I’ll be forced to block you. Don’t wanna be the one fulfilling your kinks**

(22:42) **And I actually laughed**

(22:44) _Har har_

(22:45) _And it’s probably not that bad_

(22:45) _Unless you outed him it won’t be so bad_

(22:47) **…**

(22:47) _Oh good gravy you outed him??_

(22:48) **I told you it was really bad**

(22:48) **And who uses good gravy now days?**

(22:49) _Maybe you deserved that punch after all_

(22:51) **No face like mine deserves to be hurt**

(22:53) **Look it was the heat of the moment and I know it’s not a good excuse but when I asked him out he just LAUGHED. Do you know how humiliating that is?**

(22:54) _I can imagine_

(22:54) **And the douchemonger outed ME in front of the entire school by shouting the great big poof I am**

(22:55) **So he got what he deserved when I said (ok maybe yelled) that if I’m a ‘poofter’ bc I like him sucking me off then what the bloody fuck’s his label if he loves sucking my cock?!**

(22:56) _Wow_

(22:56) _That’s…_

(22:57) _Wish I’d been there I would’ve laughed my ass off_

(22:59) **Yeah it was funny. At least the first 5 seconds then his friends, his really manly virile straight friends looked at him like he was the most disgusting thing they’ve ever seen**

(23:00) **At least after me oc**

(23:00) **He noticed too then he hit me**

(23:02) _That was a dick move from both parts_

(23:02) **Yeah no shit**

(23:03) **I’ve no idea what to do now. I feel like utter shit**

(23:05) _There’s nothing you can do right now so you should probably do your homework and go to sleep_

(23:05) **Yes mom**

(23:06) _Thank god you didn’t call me daddy_

(23:07) **Shit I didn’t even think of that!**

(23:08) **How did you know I’m a student?**

(23:08) _I didn’t but thanks for confirming it_

(23:09) _You know…_

(23:09) _You shouldn’t feel so bad. That guy sounds like a real prick and it looks like he knew how irascible you are so he used it in his advantage_

(23:11) **How do you know I’m irascible?**

(23:12) _Hate to break it to you but it’s pretty obvious_

(23:15) _What happened with your friend? Has he come back?_

(23:17) **How can you manage to be a smart mouth and a mother hen at the same time? So adorable**

(23:20) _I’ve no clue what to say to that_

(23:22) **He hasn’t come back**

(23:23) **I should probably go and look for him. If there’s a fight he can’t fight without me I’m his squire**

(23:25) _And he’s your Don Quixote?_

(23:25) **Sactly**

(23:06) **And now I’m gonna save his arse**

` SATURDAY`

(08:03) _You still in one piece?_

(08:04) **Are you alright?**

(08:07) _What do you mean am I all right?_

(08:08) **It’s 8 in the morning why the freaking frelling frack are you awake at 8 in the morning on a goddamn Saturday?!**

(08:09) _I presume I woke you up_

(08:10) **Oh you think?**

(08:10) **And yeah I know you’re sorry you kinky bastard**

(08:12) _I didn’t know it was so… early? Which is certainly not_

(08:13) **It’s Saturday of course it is!**

(08:14) **Anyway why did you wake up so early?**

(08:16) _To say I woke up would imply I’ve been sleeping_

(08:17) **Oh a night owl and an early bird**

(08:19) _Something like that_

(08:20) **Were you partying you wild beast?**

(08:22) _No_

(08:22) **Then what were you doing awake until so ungodly hours? Entertain me**

(08:24) _Just things_

(08:27) **Oooh I get it. Sorry sometimes idk when to shut up**

(08:28) **Not my business**

(08:33) _It’s all right don’t worry_

(08:49) **And yeah I’m in one piece**

(08:50) **Almost**

(08:59) _Define almost_

(09:03) **Got a broken finger**

(09:05) _By the so called douchemonger?_

(09:07) **Yup**

(09:07) _Did you break any of his fingers?_

(09:08) **Course not!**

(09:10) _Did you break ANY part of his body?_

(09:10) **What…**

(09:11) **I don’t know why you would ask such a question**

(09:12) _…_

(09:13) **Maybe a cheekbone**

(09:13) **But that broke one of my knuckles so we’re even!**

(09:15) _Very… punk rock_

(09:15) ***gasp* Why thank you**

(09:16) _How the hell did you break both his cheekbone and your knuckle? How hard did you hit him?_

(09:18) **Not hard enough I assure you that. The scumbag hit my precious Prongsy and that means he deserves to be tortured and in a totally not kinky way**

(09:20) _You sure?_

(09:21) **Positive. Anyone who hurts Prongs deserves the non-kinky variety**

(09:22) _Is that a thing? Are you saying you know of a kinky TORTURE mate?_

(09:23) _(I advise you to think carefully before answering this one)_

(09:24) **Well there’s bdsm…**

(09:27) _Right_

(09:29) **You know with a leash, a whip…**

(09:31) _Yeah bloody know how it works_

(09:33) **Oh**

(09:33) **Sorry?**

(09:39) **Sorry if I triggered anything**

*

(10:40) _Shit_

(10:41) _I’m so so sorry I didn’t mean to act like an arsehole_

(10:41) _I’m socially inept sorry_

(10:46) _I should shut up cause everything I say somehow turns into an apology ??_

*

(19:02) **Hey it’s okay I totally get it man**

(19:02) **Lady?**

(19:03) **Dude? Chap? Mate? Buddy? Comrade? Old sport?**

(19:04) **Just realized I’ve no idea what your pronoun is**

(19:06) **But hey I totally get your reaction. It has also happened to me**

(19:15) _Even though it’s getting vexing I have the need to apologise one more time so here it goes: I’m sorry for acting like a total wanker_

(19:17) _It’s just ughh so embarrassing_

(19:17) _I was in a relationship that was supposed to be bdsm (‘supposed’ remarked)_

(19:18) _At least that’s what she used to say then I got my head out of my arse and saw it was just her treating me like shit_

(19:19) _I haven’t really thought about it for a long time_

(19:20) _And you probably didn’t want to know that so let me apologise for the bazillion time_

(19:33) **All your apologies are accepted dw**

(19:34) **I understand and you don’t have to worry so much. This is a safe space really**

(19:35) **Trigger warnings: abusive relationships**

(19:36) **And so this episode’s not repeated mine’s: abusive family**

(19:39) _Duly noted_

(19:39) _I guess oversharing with strangers is why I have so many friends hah_

(19:40) _You can use the pronoun he. Yours?_

(19:41) **Same here**

(19:46) _So I assume you’re in boarding school_

(19:49) **Very observant**

(19:51) _Har har_

(19:51) **No for once I’m not being sarcastic**

(19:52) **How did you know I’m not in a normal school?**

(19:53) _The sentence our dorm blew all the secrecy_

(19:53) **Oh right**

(19:57) **I’m going to the infirmary now**

(19:57) **Talk to you later my dude**

(19:59) _Ah the true reason you wanted to know my pronoun_

(19:59) **You got me**

` NOON`

(02:33) **U know wat??**

(02:33) **I like u!!**

(02:33) **U a funy gui**

(02:34) **Funny guy****

(02:34) **Are****

(02:35) **N cool! Which makes u cooler!**

(02:36) **Have u done rimming?? That’s pretty cool. Ive always wanted**

(02:38) **Oh my god. Im sorry!! Im soso sorry I cant belive..**

(02:39) **Jeez sorry Im pissed**

(02:41) _Oh Lord_

(02:42) _This is hilarious. You are so going to regret this in the morning_

(02:49) **Were u slepping?**

(02:50) _No_

(02:51) **Have u taken a nap??**

(02:52) _You’re asking because…?_

(02:53) **U’ve benn awake for more than 24h???**

(02:55) _Very observant, Sherlock_

(02:56) **But which Sherlock? Jeremy bret rupert everett robert downy jr bedbug chunkybap?**

(02:57) _The worst part is I know who you meant with bedbug chunkybap_

(02:58) **Hey dont distract me!**

(02:58) _I wasn’t even trying to_

(02:59) **U cant mention Brenda johnnycash n expect me to go on with life like nothn’s happened**

(03:00) _Brenda whom? You need coffee_

(03:00) **And u need to sleep**

(03:09) _I would if I could_

(03:09) _And you need to sleep_

(03:11) **Why cant u?**

(03:14) _Nothing just some annoying nightmares_

(03:16) **Have u seen the moon today?**

(03:16) **Tonight***

(03:17) _That’s a brusque turn but yeah I was looking at it actually_

(03:18) **It’s really… full**

(03:18) _Well spotted_

(03:19) **D’u like to watch the Moon?**

(03:20) _I do_

(03:20) _I’m starting to think you’re actually a child. Now I really need to know what grade you are_

(03:20) **What else d’u like to do?**

(03:21) _Right now waiting for you to say something embarrassing_

(03:21) _Don’t expect me to let you live this down in any foreseeable future_

(03:24) **Its NOTHIN to do with u but ill now procedd to throw up**

(03:24) **Bye moony**

(03:25) _Did you just nickname me Moony? Am I now part of your gang?_

(03:25) _And honestly your way of coming up with nicknames is outrageously lame. Oh so you like the moon? Now you’re Moony!_

*

(03:59) **Its not a gang it’s a select club**

(04:00) **Im pretty sure im gonna pass out**

(04:00) **U there?**

(04:00) **I hope ur asleep n not ignoring the leader of the marauders**

(04:01) **Who am i trying to fool Prongs the leader**

(04:09) **Sweet dreams Moony**

` SUNDAY`

(09:55) _Wishing me sweet dreams? Really? Shame on you_

*

(11:51) **What?**

(11:59) _Was your drunk-self trying to be funny_

(12:04) **What? Im really not in thw mood. My heads about to explode and im pretty sure Prongs an Wormtail will kill me if the noise wakes them up**

(12:06) _Wormtail? I don’t even want to know_

(12:06) _Scroll up and smell the embarrassment, sunshine_

(12:08) **Sunshine? I like that, sugar**

(12:08) _Just scroll up_

(12:12) **Oh no**

(12:12) **Oh no no no no**

(12:13) _Oh yes_

(12:13) _Good morning, sunshine_

(12:15) **I wanna die**

(12:15) **I feel in the mood of dying**

(12:16) **You’ve no idea how sorry I am**

(12:16) _Don’t worry it was funny_

(12:16) **Ughhhh**

(12:18) _You know I’ve no idea how to refer to you. I even know your friends’ nicknames_

(12:21) **You can call me Padfoot**

(12:23) _Padfoot_

(12:23) _I like it. It’s idk it sounds warm_

(12:23) _Wait isn’t that a dog name?_

(12:24) **Warm?**

(12:26) _Forget it. That was fucking weird_

(12:26) _I’m getting smtg to eat. Bye Padfoot_

(12:27) **No no I like the adjective**

(12:28) **It does actually make me feel ‘warm’ cause it reminds me of everything my family isn’t**

(12:28) **And of times when my head didn’t feel 5 times bigger and full of air and… concrete**

(12:29) **Cause that makes perfect sense yeah**

(12:33) **Okay this may sound weird and obtrusive but I just can’t get it out of my head**

(12:33) **Maybe bc is actually bigger than yesterday**

(12:34) **When did you last eat?**

(12:36) **I’m already regretting it**

(12:36) **Oh no I’m a bloody mother hen too. Don’t tell the others or it’s totally gonna ruin my rep**

(12:39) **I should probably knock myself out**

(12:39) **I’ll ask Prongs to do it for me and record it so you can see it later**

(12:40) _Don’t be so hard on yourself, sunshine_

(12:41) **Careful or I’ll start thinking you’re trying to seduce me**

(12:43) _Sorry didn’t want to make you uncomfortable_

(12:43) **You didn’t I was just kidding**

(12:45) _As you can see my people skills are rusty_

(12:46) **Was that a SPN reference?**

(12:47) _It wasn’t intentional. But let’s not talk about SPN_

(12:48) **You don’t like it?**

(12:48) _I tend to nerd out over the subject so we really shouldn’t open that door_

(12:49) **Will you marry me? I assure you we can spend our lives talking about SPN**

(12:50) _That’s great but most importantly what do you think about old sitcoms?_

(12:50) **That we should stop making new tv shows and just broadcast the good ol ones**

(12:50) _Oh god yes keep talking_

(12:51) **You can have my heart Moony!**

(12:52) _I will take good care of it_

(12:52) **I’m sure you will**

(12:59) _Shouldn’t you send me a video of you being knocked out by your boyfriend?_

(13:02) **Not you as well! He’s like a brother**

(13:03) _What a lovely bromance_

(13:10) **And my drunk self wasn’t trying to be funny, he was genuinely trying to wish you a good night**

(13:12) _I’ll thank him next time_

(13:15) **I’m going to the infirmary**

(13:15) **Hate hangovers**

(13:15) **Smell you later Moony**

(13:17) _Do not repeat that ever again_

(13:17) _Bye, Padfoot_

*

(14:28) **Guess who I saw in the infirmary with a black eye**

(14:36) _I need a real name, I can’t keep calling him the douchemonger_

(14:28) **He’s not worth it Moony**

(14:41) _Then why did you ask him out?_

(14:41) _You can tell me to go to hell I know it’s none of my business_

(14:43) **He’s smoking hot**

(14:43) _Of course_

(14:45) **And he acted a lot different when we spent time together. A cliché I know but it was endearing at the time**

(14:45) _I understand_

(14:46) _Now you know better_

(14:46) **I still feel like shit tho**

(14:47) **Maybe things could’ve gone in a totally different way if I hadn’t acted like a douchemonger myself**

(14:48) _Can’t argue with that logic_

(14:48) _But if he’s ashamed of himself and of you then he’s not worth your time, ergo there was no point in trying anything serious, right?_

(14:50) **You’re probably right. Now I feel better about hating him**

(14:50) _That wasn’t my point but I’m glad you’re feeling better_

(14:51) **Thanks**

(14:53) **You know…**

(14:53) **I tell Prongs idc but…**

(14:53) **I should be WAY over this by now. I know he’s a douchebag but… I liked the douchebag**

(14:54) _Liked_

(14:54) **What?**

(14:54) _You said liked, that’s a step don’t you think?_

(14:55) **I guess**

(14:56) **Should I start paying you per session?**

(14:58) _Haha_

(14:58) _I’ll try and nap now_

(14:58) **Sweet dreams**

(14:58) **Fuck**

(14:59) _Hah don’t worry, it’s the thought that counts so thanks_

(14:59) _Bye Padfoot_

*

(19:09) _You should wish me sweet dreams more often_

(19:25) **I assume you dreamt about me *wink wink***

(19:25) _As much as your ego needs to be boosted (which I’m pretty sure it actually doesn’t) I’m going to have to say no to that_

(19:25) _And how would that be possible if I’ve never seen you? Your profile pic is a lion_

(19:26) **Moony…**

(19:26) **Don’t go breaking my heart…**

(19:26) _…_

(19:26) **Come on Moony**

(19:27) _I couldn’t if I tried_

(19:27) **HonEY IF I GOT RESTLESS**

(19:28) _I refuse to be part of this preposterousness_

(19:28) **PLeAsEe Moony-moo?**

(19:28) _You’re making this even worse_

(19:33) _Baby you’re not that kind…_

(19:33) **Atta boy**

(19:33) **I knew you were going to come to your senses!**

(19:34) _Were you staring at the screen for the whole past five minutes? Trying to use your telepathic powers maybe?_

(19:36) **Moony**

(19:36) _Yes?_

(19:36) **How did you know?**

(19:37) _I didn’t it just suits you, being the drama queen you are_

(19:37) **Okay now that’s weird**

(19:37) _Is it?_

(19:38) **Yes bc that’s exactly what I was doing. The staring and the telepathic thing**

(19:38) **Maybe it worked!!**

(19:38) _Now you’re just being ludicrous_

(19:40) **So what did you dream of?**

(19:43) _I have no idea_

(19:43) **Then I don’t understand what you meant before**

(19:44) _I just meant I didn’t have bad dreams, Paddy-poo_

(19:45) **Oh right**

(19:45) **That’s good. I’m glad**

(19:46) _Yeah_

(19:49) **I shouldn’t ask what the nightmares are about right?**

(19:50) _Nah_

(19:52) _Well you know the usual. Failing an important exam, walking naked in class, being chased by a bunch of angry Garfields…_

(19:56) **Oh so you have that dream too**

(19:57) _Haha_

(19:57) **Wait you aren’t kidding? Being chased by a bunch of angry Garfields?**

(19:59) **What would Freud had to say about that?**

(20:02) _Oh god I don’t want to know_

(20:03) **Since it’s in the category of nightmare I assume you aren’t talking about Andrew Garfield**

(20:05) _No such luck_

*

(23:51) **Have you ever eaten enchilada?**

(23:59) _Does vegan enchilada count for you?_

(00:01) **NO IT DOES NOT YOU HEATHEN**

(00:03) _It does for me. Then yes I have_

(00:05) So you’re vegan?

(00:08) _No not right now. Unfortunately_

(00:08) _My mom’s forcing me to ‘eat healthy’ which is total bullshit_

(00:10) **Your mom still thinks you’re gonna shrivel and die if you don’t eat meat?**

(00:11) _Yes and it’s ridiculous how she thinks herself some effing nutritionist all of a sudden_

(00:14) **When did you stop eating meat?**

(00:15) _Stopped counting when I reached four years_

(00:17) **Wow that’s a lot of willpower**

(00:19) _Not so much willpower but being aware of what you’re really eating. Once you comprehend that, leaving meat out of your meals is easy_

(00:26) **When I was like 8 years old I tried to stop eating meat. My beloved parents decided to explain to me how it’s smtg natural and necessary, all this by taking me to a slaughterhouse. A truly humane slaughterhouse. Reasonable decision too**

(00:29) _You’re kidding_

(00:31) **Bloody wish I was**

(00:32) **Huh I had forgotten about that**

(00:33) **And it was definitely not the best way to make me eat meat again, which seems obvious to any rational person. After that I had to see a therapist cause, as my parents said to her ‘I had stopped eating without a reason’**

(00:34) **Fuck how am I going to go tomorrow to the Great Hall for breakfast?**

(00:34) _Great Hall? How posh is your school?_

(00:35) _But honestly that’s not how I had planned to turn you into a vegan asshole like me_

(00:36) **I’m already an asshole so we’re halfway there**

(00:38) **Have you turned vegan a lot of people?**

(00:40) _Just one but I’ve turned vegetarian a handful of acquaintances_

(00:41) **And are they still vegetarian?**

(00:42) _Probs. Haven’t kept in touch_

(00:42) _Oh yeah my friend Alice is still vegetarian and now is trying to stop consuming dairy products_

(00:43) _It’s more difficult to start eating meat again than stopping_

(00:44) **It makes sense**

(00:44) _You’re the first person I know who says that_

(00:44) _Well not ‘know’ know_

(00:45) **Really?**

(00:45) _Yes and the first person that doesn’t try the good ol’ arguments_

(00:46) _But our ancestors, but we have canines, but it’s normal boo hoo_

(00:47) **I’ve no idea what you’re talking about Moons**

(00:48) _And you should be grateful_

(00:52) _Why did you ask about the enchilada?_

(00:53) **Oh yeah**

(00:53) **We ordered fifty enchiladas with pineapple and tuna for one of the school houses**

(00:54) _Where do you find a restaurant that delivers enchiladas with pineapple AND tuna at 1 am?_

(00:55) **Oh you know. A man has his contacts**

(00:56) _Nvmd I just found their webpage_

(00:56) **Killjoy…**

(00:59) _So tonight you’re organizing a light prank_

(01:02) **Yup it’s routine by now**

(01:02) **I know for sure that the deliverer is a very angry little man which means they’re gonna have to pay whether they like it or not**

(01:04) _How much?_

(01:06) **You don’t want to know**

(01:07) _But what if someone finds out it was you?_

(01:09) **This man fears no one**

(01:09) **And this man has detention for the next 3 months bc of the fight thing**

(01:12) **Now I feel sorry for the tuna**

(01:13) _And you should_

(01:14) **We’re sneaking out to see their reaction**

(01:14) **Bye Moony**

(01:15) _Enjoy the mayhem you evil carnist_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you guys have the first chapter. I have almost 40K written of this fic btw.
> 
> First thing first: If this reminds you at some point of the fic Text Talk by merlywhirls, it’s because it was the only fic with this format that I know and I wasn’t sure how to do the text thing. (If you haven’t read the fic GO!!) As for the plot, it has nothing to do with Text Talk (it was my biggest fear when I started the story.)
> 
> I started this fic 2 years ago. First fic; first time writing in English. I’ve always wanted to write a story told through text messages and at the time I really really wanted to write a Wolfstar fic (even though I had sworn that I wouldn’t write fics. Silly me.) I swear I’ve never had so much fun writing as I did with this (and later with my Marvel fic.)
> 
> I wanted to finish it before posting it here but then I started posting my second fic and THEN I wanted to finish the second and _after_ that start posting this one but… I’m weak. I’ve spent almost a year without writing even a word of this fic so maybe you guys could give me some encouragement, I don’t know. What I do know is that I won’t leave this fic unfinished.
> 
> Last thing: as I say in my first work, I’m from Bulgaria, leaving in Spain, and learnt English just by watching TV and reading, so I’m sorry for my “British” English. I’ve done my research about British and American English but it won’t be perfect, probably not even close (be gentle pls.)
> 
> So tell me what you think of it and if it’s worth to keep posting.
> 
> Wish you guys a good day!


	2. FIRST WEEK Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sirius**  
>  James  
>  _Remus_  
>  Peter  
>  _ **Alice**_  
>  _Lily_

` MONDAY`

(09:11) **You should have seen their faces Moony!**

(09:11) **They were so confused**

(09:11) **Some of them even panicked!**

(09:12) **They were so adorable trying to gather as much money as they possibly could!**

(09:12) **Oh the little Hufflepuffs, they never let me down**

*

(11:31) **You there?**

(11:35) **I reached the conclusion that maybe you’re in class and you, contrarily to me, don’t use your phone and actually try to learn and all that paraphernalia**

(11:35) **I like that word. Paraphernalia. You seem like the kind of person who would use the word on a regular basis**

(11:36) **And I’m sure you’re an exemplary student aren’t you?**

*

(14:55) **All the Hufflepuffs are looking at me**

(14:55) **I think they know something**

*

(19:50) **Are you okay Moony?**

` TUESDAY`

(14:56) **I’m feeling really ignored Moons. Marauders don’t ignore other Marauders**

**(14:56) **Okay maybe that’s not entirely true****

** ` WEDNESDAY` **

**(00:22) **I know you haven’t blocked me bc I can still see your profile pic****

**(00:22) **Is that your cat?****

**(00:22) **Like not yours of your property****

**(00:23) **I mean I guess they’re their own cat u know****

**(00:25) **It’s a really cute cat****

** ` THURSDAY` **

**(01:11) **Moony?****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please put away the knives and bats; I know this is short af (and kinda cliffhanger-y) but I just couldn’t put it in the next chapter because the second week starts and it would just fuck up the structure. Just hold one for a day or two. Readying these chapters is hell thanks to al the tags I have to use for the text to be in bold, italics… ugh my hands already hurt.
> 
> Give me comments to mitigate the pain plsss


	3. SECOND WEEK Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sirius**  
>  James  
>  _Remus_  
>  Peter  
>  _ **Alice**_  
>  _Lily_

` FRIDAY`

(19:19) **Fuck it**

` SATURDAY`

(08:32) _I was positive you were going to stop texting_

(08:41) **Sorry to disappoint you**

(08:41) **If you didn’t want me to keep txtg you shouldve fuckin said it man**

(08:42) _Maybe that wasn’t the best way to start a conversation_

(08:42) _I haven’t texted back bc my mom’s bf took my phone away_

(08:42) _Sorry I wanted to explain the situation but it was just impossible_

(08:44) **Your mom’s bf did what?**

(08:44) **What kind of dickhead does something like that?**

(08:45) _I’m really sorry_

(08:45) **Don’t worry it wasn’t your fault**

(08:45) **I just made a fool of myself**

(08:46) _No you didn’t_

(08:48) _And yes, it’s my cat. His name’s Luna_

(08:48) **Let me get this straight. Your cat’s name is ‘Moon’, Moony?**

(08:49) _…_

(08:49) _Yes_

(08:49) **That’s just brilliant!**

(08:50) **So how was your week without me? I’m sure you missed me**

(08:51) _Oh yeah it was dreadful. A total bore. Dull as a dishwasher_

(08:51) _Don’t fuckin understand why he took my phone if I didn’t go to classes. Fuckin prick_

(08:52) **Potty mouth**

(08:52) **New kink: Moony swearing**

(08:52) _Shut up_

(08:53) _And I do swear a lot in real life_

(08:53) **I love it when you talk dirty to me**

(08:53) **But really he sounds like a right bag of dicks**

(08:54) **Will you let me kick his ass Moony?**

(08:54) _I wish but my mom would kick me out of the house first_

(08:54) **She wouldn’t**

(08:55) _I’m pretty sure she would_

(08:56) **Idk what to say to that**

(08:56) _You don’t have to say anything it’s stupid hah_

(08:56) _Forget it_

(08:57) **It’s not stupid if you feel that way**

(09:02) **Why didn’t you go to school anyway?**

(09:04) _Just kinda hospitalized_

(09:04) **Just? Kinda?**

(09:04) **You alright?**

(09:05) _I’m stable now, nothing to worry about_

(09:05) **Stable? That does sound like something to worry about**

(09:06) _But you don’t have to_

(09:06) _Stranger_

(09:07) **Right**

*

(13:30) **Look maybe at some level I do care. You’re a human being and you’re a good person I’m certain about that**

(13:31) **You care about animals and you are a mother hen who can’t stop apologizing**

(13:31) **I don’t need more proof to know you’re someone worth caring about**

(13:36) _Idk what to say to that_

(13:37) _That speech is a first for me_

(13:37) **Then it was time**

(13:39) _Thanks_

(13:39) _Um… I hope you’re having a nice day_

(13:40) **Awkward little fella aren’t you?**

(13:44) **How’s the food there?**

(13:45) _One of the nurses is sneaking me vegetarian food and sometimes even vegan. The good one, not the hospital one_

(13:47) **So you’re not eating meat**

(13:47) _Heaven forbid_

(13:47) _The fourth day at the hospital my mom tried to make me eat fish_

(13:48) **And did you?**

(13:49) _I put a piece in my mouth and then proceeded to vomit_

(13:50) **That is fucked up**

(13:52) _Oh no it was hilarious. Big part of the puke landed all over my mom_

(13:53) **Haha**

(13:53) **No offence but she kinda deserved it**

(13:54) _Non taken_

*

(13:59) Is it safe to talk to you now?

(14:01) **What are you talking about?**

(14:02) You’ve been moody the whole week and I wanna be sure I’m not gonna get punched on my handsome face if I ask you the time

(14:04) **James you’re just at the other end of the dorm**

(14:05) I categorically don’t wanna get punched

(14:07) **I’m not moody**

(14:07) Sirius, my brother, your face is all red and your frowning is giving me a bloody headache

(14:08) And anyway who are you texting? Peter’s with that Ravenclaw girl and I’m here so…

(14:09) **I’m not texting you anymore you’re like 14 feet away!**

(14:10) **Where did you go?**

(14:10) Outside our dorm

(14:10) **You’re ridiculous**

(14:11) That’s what being with you so many years does to a person

(14:11) I had so much potential…

(14:11) **You’re hilarious Prongsy really**

(14:11) I know. Now spit it out is it about the Blacks? Has Walburga talked to you this week?

(14:12) **She sent me a letter this Thursday complaining about… Almost everything actually. You know the usual**

(14:13) **Why aren’t you trying to befriend Bellatrix’s friends? Why aren’t you in Slughorn’s club? Why are you still friends with those disgusting kids? Why are you such a disappointment Sirius Orion Black? Blah blah**

(14:14) Then what’s the matter?

(14:14) **Nothing**

(14:15) Come on Paddy don’t make me do it

(14:15) **Do what?**

(14:15) Prank the shit out of you with Wormtail

(14:16) **WHAT? Marauders don’t prank each other!!**

(14:16) You know me I’m all about breaking rules

(14:17) **You sick sick sicko!**

(14:17) **And a nosey little fucker…**

(14:17) I’m just worried about you

(14:18) **You needn’t have to nothing’s happened to me**

(14:19) Then why are you so furious?

(14:19) **Do I look furious?**

(14:19) Pretty much yeah. I thought Walburga forced you to go to Grimmauld this Christmas too

(14:20) **No such thing tHANK GODS**

(14:21) **Look I’ll tell you later**

(14:21) And Pete

(14:22) He’s with the Ravenclaw cause he’s scared to death

(14:22) **Come on you’re just exaggerating now such a drama queen Jamie tsk tsk**

(14:23) Did YOU call ME a drama queen?

(14:23) DID YOU

(14:23) **Yeah yeah**

(14:24) **Smell you later my dude**

(14:24) Do humanity a favour and stop watching those American shows PLEASE you sound like a moron

*

(17:29) _Oh my god one of the nurses brought me a VEGAN BURGER. I think I’m gonna marry him_

(17:35) **Oh Moony don’t be cruel. I gave you my heart you traitorous bastard!**

(17:37) _But did you give me a VEGAN BURGER?_

(17:37) **I would send you 74234 if I could!**

(17:38) Course you would

(17:39) **Where did he get it from?**

(17:41) _I asked him the same question and he said from the supermarket_

(17:42) _I’m not sure if buying a VEGAN BURGER (ok now my phone corrects it to capital letters) for a patient is accepted as flirting_

(17:42) **Go for it Moony!**

(17:44) _Nah he probably did it because he doesn’t want to be bathed in my vomit again_

(17:45) **Omgshh..**

(17:46) _Padfoot?_

(17:48) **Sorry fell off the chair laughing**

(17:49) **And yeah it could be that but you should take a chance**

(17:50) _Because that went well for you_

(17:50) **Touché**

*

(22:09) _I just wanted you to know I’m glad you didn’t stop texting_

(22:17) **I am too Moony**

(22:19) _Good night Padfoot_

(22:19) **Sweet dreams**

` SUNDAY`

(16:02) _Help_

(16:02) _I’m not sure if he’s chatting me up!_

(16:04) _I’m crap at this_

*

(16:08) _[Audio File]  
_

       
_‘‘If you could please bring some chocolate, that would be fucking great.’’_   


(16:11) **_Done_**

(16:11) Everything all right? 

(16:12) _[Audio File]  
_

       
_‘‘Yeah, don’t worry, but if you could come in less than an hour, that would be even greater.’’_   


(16:13) Is the hot nurse there? 

(16:13) _You have a boyfriend_

(16:15) Yes and that’s the bad part cause Frank fancies him too *frowny face*

(16:16) _I’m so glad you found each other_

(16:16) Aw you’re so sweet Re!! 

(16:18) _It wasn’t a compliment, Alice_

(16:19) I would like to keep thinking it was

*

(17:00) **Sorry was in the infirmary**

(17:07) _How are your knuckles and finger?_

(17:09) **Thirsty of blood**

(17:10) _So as usual_

(17:10) **Yup**

(17:12) **How is your whatever going in the hospital?**

(17:15) _Better actually_

(17:15) **I’m glad**

(17:19) **What made you think he was chatting you up?**

(17:21) _Well… he smiled and winked at me ???_

(17:22) _Am I reading too much into it?_

(17:22) _I probably am_

(17:22) **Actually that’s how I started chatting Bertram up. That guy is as lame as me**

(17:22) **I mean the douchemonger**

(17:22) **Fuck**

(17:23) _At last! (Btw what an odd name)_

(17:25) _It really doesn’t matter; I’m not interested anyway. Life’s a lot easier that way_

(17:26) **What are you? 50?**

(17:30) _I think I’ll flirt back so I can get more VEGAN food_

(17:30) _Agh the auto correct again_

(17:32) **You have a twisted mind I’m sure it’s a scary place**

(17:33) _I was just joking I wouldn’t play with someone like that not ever_

(17:33) **I know Moony**

(17:35) _Did you get detention?_

(17:37) **There wasn’t enough evidence but everyone knows it was us**

(17:37) **The Marauders strike again**

(17:37) **McGoo is going to explode**

(17:38) _McGoo?_

(17:38) **Just the love of my life and the head of our house**

(17:38) **And thank god she’s the teacher I have detention with**

(17:40) _The poor woman_

(17:40) **Nah she enjoys our time together**

(17:41) _Whatever you need to tell yourself for comfort_

(17:41) **Bad Moony**

(17:42) _I’m sure having you in class is a nightmare_

(17:44) **Only for the teachers I don´t like**

(17:44) _Obviously_

(17:46) **I’m pretty sure she didn’t wanna give me detention except she had to keep the charade in front of the douchemonger and the others**  
(17:49) _You’re delusional, I’m starting to worry about you_

(17:52) **I don’t like you anymore**

(17:55) _I didn’t mean it_

(17:55) **Moony I know dw**

(17:56) **And don’t apologise again! I’m sure you were just gonna do it but there’s no need**

(17:58) _Ok_

(17:50) **You’re getting better at this laddie**

(18:00) _Shut it_

` NOON`

(00:23) **I haven’t eaten meat for a whole week**

(00:23) **Congratulation you brainwashed me!**

(00:31) _Hold on_

(00:35) **Okay**

(00:35) **Holding**

(00:40) _Talk t u lat.._

(00:43) **Moony?**

(00:54) **Moons you alright?**

(01:09) **Moony**

 

*

(01:05) Where th fuck r u going Sorius?

(01:06) **Nowhere go back to sleep**

(01:08) We hve class tomorrow! Get your arse back here

(01:10) **Shut it**

(01:12) Is this about the Moon guy or whatever?

(01:13) **It’s Moony**

(01:13) Right

(01:13) Is it?

(01:15) **Ugh alright**

(01:16) **He texted this:**

       
(00:40) _Talk to u lat.._   


(01:17) So? Maybe he fell asleep. Bloke’s not gonna miss class bc you wanna chat at ungodly hours Sirius sorry

(01:18) **I told you he’s at the hospital**

(01:18) **And he doesn’t text like that like ever**

(00:18) **Not a single misspell I can remember**

(00:18) **Actually just one time but I think he was typing too fast bc I was pissed off**

(00:18) **But that’s not the point**

(00:19) What’re you gonna do? Check every single hospital?

(00:19) You don’t even know if he lives in the same city!

(00:19) Come on mate there’s nothing you can do

(00:20) He’ll probably text you tomorrow morning and nothing will’ve happened

(00:21) **You can’t know that**

(00:21) Sirius for the love of god uve known the bloke for a week

(00:22) **So what James? After 3 days with u I already knew u were my brother**

(00:23) U haven’t even seen him!

(00:23) For all you know he could be a nutter Sirius! He’s still texting you so I rest my case

(00:24) **James**

(00:24) Or he could be a pervert AN OLD PERVERT

(00:25) Did you just fucking block me?!

(00:25) What’s the matter with u?? U don’t even know the guy for fucks sake!

(00:26) I’m gonna find you, drag your sorry arse here and then you’re gonna thank me

(00:28) And then I’m gonna punch you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... uh... is this considered cliffhanger-y too??
> 
> Damn. I just can't read this without thinking "This isn't me, I don't write like this anymore."  
> But it's not so bad I guess.
> 
> Oh, I'm going to take advantage and advertise that I have another fic, a Marvel one that I've been posting for some months now. Give it a try if you guys are interested. Here you have the summary:
> 
> Almost a year has passed since the disaster that was the Sokovia Accords and the Avengers broke up. Tony is dealing with the fallout, trying to bring the former Avengers back, knowing Earth is going to need all of them when sooner or later the battle of New York repeats itself.  
>   
> Now there’s an alien spaceship in his backyard and Tony regrets not taking that nap F.R.I.D.A.Y. suggested.  
>   
> 
>
>>   
>  _‘‘You may know us,’’ says Quill with a smug smirk playing on his face and standing tall. Tony can almost hear a drum roll. ‘‘We’re the Guardians of the Galaxy.’’_   
>    
>  _There’s so much confidence and pride in his voice that Tony almost feels sorry for what he’s about to say._   
>    
>  _‘‘Never heard of you.’’_   
>    
>  _Out of the five Guardians, Quill is the only one who looks disappointed, like he was expecting to be received with confetti and a red carpet._   
>    
>  _‘‘Told you,’’ Gamora says and Rocket snickers showing his sharp teeth._
>>
>>> 


	4. SECOND WEEK Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sirius**  
>  James  
>  _Remus_  
>  Peter  
>  _ **Alice**_  
>  _Lily_

` MONDAY`

(08:58) The heck were u doing at 1am? 

(09:03) Sirius being a drama queen

(09:06) **Put a sock in it James**

(09:07) Where the fuck did u go? 

(09:07) And why do u’ve a black eye? 

(09:09) Don’t ask Wormy you don’t wanna know

(09:12) **Shut it James**

(09:14) OK OK I’m sorry Paddy but you gotta admit this is weird right?

(09:15) Is this about the stranger u told us about? 

(09:16) **He’s not a stranger**

(09:18) What’s his name?

(09:21) **Sod off**

(09:22) Has he texted you back?

(09:24) No

(09:29) What happened? 

(09:35) **Stop texting Slughorns gonna catch us**

(09:37) Since when do u care? 

(09:40) Long story short: Sirius thinks something happened to Moony

(09:42) How so? 

(09:44) He misspelt a text and apparently he’s something like an academic or has a phd in linguistics

(09:47) **What the fuck crawled up your arse and died James??**

(09:49) No Sirius what the fuck crawled up YOURS

(09:49) Guys this is getting weird

(09:50) You fuckin blocked me yesterday what was that about?

(09:50) **You wouldn’t shut up you weren’t helping!!!**

(09:51) Guys u can talk after the class has ended

(09:52) Remember the rule: no text arguing it’s useless

(09:53) Right

(09:53) **Right**

*

(12:12) Has he texted you?

(12:17) **No**

(12:19) Maybe his phone packed up

(12:19) **Maybe**

(12:20) What do u think happened? 

(12:22) **I’ve no idea but I’m sure something’s happened to him not to his phone. Don’t ask why**

(12:23) **And I’m starting to get an idea about why he’s hospitalized**

(12:25) Would you share with the class?

(12:27) **No**

(12:28) Of course

(12:29) And sorry again I hope your friend is OK and nothing serious happened

(12:29) Fuck. Nothing severe, bad

(12:32) Have u rung him? 

(12:35) **Like a hundred times. His phone is off**

(12:37) I really think smtgs happened to his phone like he broke it or it fell in the toilet

(12:39) **Then he’s lost my number**

(12:40) Sorry Paddy

(12:42) **I liked the bloke**

(12:44) But u do have his phone number I don’t understand what’s the problem

(12:46) If he’s not answering his calls maybe his card got damaged too

(12:47) Oh right

(12:47) Sorry Padfoot

(12:51) **Yeah yeah let’s go to the next class I’m in the mood of seeing McGoo**

*

(14:58) **_Hello?_**

(15:05) **Who’s this?**

(15:08) **_Hi my name’s Alice_**

(15:08) **_Are you Remus’ friend?_**

(15:08) **Yes**

(15:09) **But I didn’t know him by his real name**

(15:09) **Nvmd is he alright?**

(15:09) **I’ve been trying to ring him but his phone’s turned off or broken**

(15:11) **U’ve gotta start talking or I’m gonna start freaking out**

(15:11) **Is he alright?**

(15:13) **_No the nurse had to sedate him cause things were getting out of control_**

(15:13) **_Look I’ll be frank with you I’ve no idea what’s your relationship with Re but if I’ve got your number it’s bc you are someone to him_**

(15:14) **_Re would’ve wanted me to lie to you and say he’s all right but I’m not him and I’m through with people walking into his life and then leaving him bc they can’t deal with the situation_**

(15:15) **I’ve no idea what you’re talking about**

(15:15) **Could you get on with the explanations of what’s going on??**

(15:15) **Please**

(15:16) **_He hasn’t told you???_**

(15:16) **WHAT HASNT HE TOLD ME?**

(15:17) **_Fuck look it’s not my place to say anything so you’ll have to talk it with him_**

(15:17) **Are u fuckin kidding me?**

(15:17) **Okay can you at least tell me SOMETHING?**

(15:18) **_He’s sleeping right now_**

(15:18) **I’m glad but you know what I meant. Why did he get sedated?**

(15:19) **_It was Jacks fault like always the fuckin cunt_**

(15:19) **_Jack’s his mom’s bf btw_**

(15:20) **_At some point they started yelling at each other and Re tried to hit Jack when he took his phone again_**

(15:21) **_Then Re tried to do something (sorry but I can’t say more about it) and the nurses had to sedate him_**

(15:21) **_That’s everything I can say without completely risking Remus’ trust_**

(15:22) **What did he try to do?**

(15:22) **_I told you I can’t say anything else, you’ll have to talk with him_**

(15:23) **HOW?! His phone’s turned off or smtg**

(15:24) **_Jack broke it. I’ll give him my old phone_**

(15:24) **Will he have the same number?**

(15:24) **_Yeah_**

(15:27) **_Do you want to talk with him? He’s waking up_**

(15:28) **Umm**

(15:28) **Okay**

 

_**[Answer: Unknown Number]** _

 

**‘‘I thought you meant texting. This is going to be so awkward.’’**

**_ ‘‘Haven’t you phoned each other before?’’  _ **

**‘‘Um, no, not really. We’ve known each other for a week and, hmm, three days.’’**

**_ ‘‘Oh right. Well, then… bye?’’  _ **

**‘‘No, no, wait! Erm, is he awake?’’**

**_ ‘‘He’s blinking like a new-born pup.’’  _ **

**‘‘Okay… Okay, put him on the phone.’’**

**_ ‘‘All right. Hey, Re. Morning, Remus. We’ll talk about what happened yesterday, but later. Someone wants to talk with you.’’  _ **

_‘‘Wha…? Ali, what are you talking about?’’_

**_ ‘‘I said someone wants to talk with you.’’  _ **

_‘‘Is that on speaker? If is mom tell her she can talk with me in person, and only after she’s broken up with that piece of shite.’’_

**_ ‘‘Erm, okay. Look, it’s not your mother and this is getting ridiculous, so take the damn phone, will you?’’  _ **

_‘‘Can I go to the bathroom first?’’_

**_ ‘‘No!’’  _ **

_‘‘This is probably a nightmare. Gosh, all right! Pass me the phone and stop giving me the stink-eye.’’_

**‘‘Ahem… This is awkward. He-hello, Moony.’’**

_‘‘…’’_

**‘‘Moons? You there?’’**

_‘‘Padfoot?’’_

**‘‘Yeah, it’s me. This is weird, right? I’m sorry this is weird. Am I making this even weirder?’’**

_‘‘No! Well it is, and you are, except… not bad weird.’’_

**‘‘Um… Hi.’’**

_‘‘Hi.’’_

**‘‘Ahem.’’**

_‘‘Yeah. Um. Your-your voice’s…nice. Hah… I mean—Erm… God, this is absurd.’’_

**‘‘Haha. Thanks, Moony. Yours is… You sound hoarse.’’**

_‘‘It’s not always like this.’’_

**‘‘Hum… It’s nice to hear you, Remus.’’**

_‘‘How did y…? Oh. Alice. And it’s nice to hear you as well.’’_

**‘‘Yep. By the way, I’m Sirius.’’**

_‘‘Serious about what?’’_

**‘‘No, no. Agh! I knew this was gonna happen. My name’s Sirius.’’**

_‘‘Oh. Well, there’s a word I’m not going to use anymore.’’_

**‘‘Haha. Yeah. It’s a family tradition, actually.’’**

_‘‘Sirius.’’_

**‘‘Yeah?’’**

_‘‘Nothing. Sorry. I was just trying it out.’’_

**‘‘Hah. Okay. Um, how are you feeling, Moony? Is it okay if I keep calling you Moony?’’**

_‘‘Yes, of course.’’_

**‘‘Remus.’’**

_‘‘Yes, Sirius?’’_

**‘‘You either answer my question or you tell me to mind my own business.’’**

_‘‘I’m fine, Padfoot. Peachy. Nothing to worry about.’’_

**‘‘Right. 'Cause everyone uses ‘peachy’ when they really feel well and not in a totally sarcastic fashion.’’**

_‘‘Well… I do.’’_

**‘‘You’re adorkable, but not that much, Moony.’’**

_‘‘Shut up, Pads.’’_

**‘‘Haha. Erm… Look, Remus… You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I want you to know that I’m here for you. I mean it.’’**

_‘‘Okay, Pads. Thank you.’’_

**‘‘You just keep that in mind.’’**

_‘‘I will. Thanks.’’_

**‘‘Just so you know, you scared the poop out of me.’’**

_‘‘Oh did I?’’_

**‘‘Well duh.’’**

_‘‘Sorry.’’_

**‘‘By the way, how come your friend Alice has my number?’’**

_‘‘I gave it to her after I got my phone back so she could talk to you if something like that happened again.’’_

**‘‘Wise boy.’’**

_‘‘Mhm. Pads. Um. Sorry, but I’m going to hang now. I have this headache and…’’_

**‘‘It’s okay, Moony. No need to explain yourself.’’**

_‘‘Yeah, well. But I want you to know I liked… talking with you.’’_

**‘‘Thanks. I mean… Crap.’’**

_‘‘Haha.’’_

**‘‘Don’t make fun of my awkwardness, Moony!’’**

_‘‘Okay, okay. Bye, Sirius.’’_

**‘‘Hey, Remus, before you go… just wanted to know if I could rang you again some other time?’’**

_‘‘Yes, of course! I mean… that would be great.’’_

**‘‘Yeah? Brilliant! Great. Um. Then, bye, Remus. Oh! Will you text me tomorrow, when you have a phone?’’**

_‘‘Of course. Bye, Padfoot.’’_

**‘‘See you. Well, not literally. Bye, Moony.’’**

 

_**[Call Disconnected]** _

 

(15:14) **Marauders assemble!**

(15:18) What?

(15:19) **You heard me, go to the prefects bathroom**

(15:21) Is this a secret meeting for another prank? 

(15:23) **Not this time Wormy**

(15:27) U finally talked with Moony? 

(15:28) **Bathroom**

(15:29) I think you got your answer

`NOON`

(01:01) Can u stop effing fidgeting? PLEASE

(01:01) Agh. How highs the light of that bloody screen??

(01:02) **Can’t sleep sorry. And it’s been a long time since last checked my Tumblr**

(01:02) Ugh

(01:03) What’s the matter? Why can’t u sleep?

(01:05) **Don’t know I feel kinda uneasy?**

(01:06) Hmm that’s certainly interesting don’t you think Sirius?

(01:06) **No I don’t. You’re certainly a weird guy James**

(01:07) HAH! I’m certainly not the guy who’s losing sleep over a stranger

(01:07) **What?**

(01:07) What?

(01:08) **What do you mean?**

(01:08) Oh was I too subtle?

(01:08) And stop pining

(01:09) **Fuck off I’m not pining**

(01:09) Sure

(01:09) No really you can sleep with me. But just this time!

(01:10) **Aw Prongs you care!**

(01:10) Of course I care you dickhead. Now take your sorry arse over here and let me sleep

`TUESDAY`

(09:12) You okey Padfoot? 

(09:18) **Yeah why’re you asking?**

(09:20) I saw u this morning sleeping in James bed and u used to do that when we were kids and had a bad day

(09:22) **That**

(09:22) **Nothing just didn’t feel very well and you know how James is a mother hen**

(09:25) Hah yeah

*

(15:39) Are you OK Sirius? Where have you gone?

(15:41) Come on mate don’t do this again

*

(15:45) Has he talked to you?

(15:47) He’s not answering my texts

(15:47) Fuck I’m gonna kill him

(15:48) And where the fuck were you when everything happened Pettigrew?

(15:45) Sorry I was with Frank

(15:50) Fuck it see you at the car park

(15:51) But what happened?? 

(15:52) Bertram happened

(15:52) And Regulus

(15:52) Fuck

(15:53) Fuck indeed

(15:55) I swear I’m gonna kill that tosser!

(15:55) And Bertram and Regulus too

(15:56) Don’t worry James

(15:56) How I’m not gonna worry! IT’S SIRIUS WEre talking about!!

*

(16:35) _I hope it’s not a bad time but I finally have a phone so…_

(16:35) _Hi Pads_

(16:41) **Hi Moonbeam**

(16:42) _I’m trying really hard (believe me) not to call you mutt or mongrel_

(16:42) **Ow come on Moonshine my nicknames are so cute…**

(16:42) **You’re not even trying**

(16:43) _Well obviously, pooch_

(16:43) **Weak**

(16:45) **How are things going Remus?**

(16:46) **Can I ring you?**

(16:47) _Of course, Balto_

 

**_[Calling: Moonywobbles]_ **

 

**‘‘Balto?’’**

_‘‘Yes, the dog.’’_

**‘‘Oh no. Not that, Moonstruck!’’**

_‘‘You see, that’s an adjective, not a noun, Binky Barnes.’’_

**‘‘Is that the guy from Arthur?’’**

_‘‘Yeah.’’_

**‘‘I’ve always thought he was a bear. Huh.’’**

_‘‘No such thing, Courage.’’_

**‘‘Is this weird thing of yours going to last long?’’**

_‘‘Maybe… Krypto.’’_

**‘‘Hey, I like that one. And why dog names?’’**

_‘‘Because of your overenthusiasm and 'cause ‘Padfoot’ sounds like some name my grandma would choose for her dog. Oh, do you like…?’’_

**‘‘Don’t do it.’’**

_‘‘… Scooby?’’_

**‘‘Mate… that was beneath you.’’**

_‘‘I could have called you Goofy.’’_

**‘‘This is a nightmare’’**

_‘‘Or Pluto.’’_

**‘‘I think I’m going to end this right now.’’**

_‘‘Hah. What do you mean?’’_

**‘‘There’s the headmaster in his car, probably going to buy Christmas presents or something (yeah, he does it some months before Christmas.) I’m ending this nonsense. Being struck by a Ferrari should be…’’**

_‘‘Sirius.’’_

**‘‘Yeah?’’**

_‘‘Could you… stop it?’’_

**‘‘Crap. Shit! I’m sorry, Moony, I didn’t think ab—’’**

_‘‘Sirius?’’_

**‘‘…’’**

_‘‘What didn’t you think about?’’_

**‘‘Nothing. It’s only th—Nothing.’’**

_‘‘What did Alice tell you?’’_

**‘‘Nothing! She hasn’t told me anything about… anything.’’**

_‘‘Fuck. She_ did _tell you.’’_

**‘‘Remus, she didn’t, I swear.’’**

_‘‘Then how do you know? Because you know, right? That reaction wasn’t normal at all for someone who doesn’t know.’’_

**‘‘Well. I did have my suspicions and you just… kind of confirmed them.’’**

_‘‘This is—This is just—!’’_

**‘‘Is it really that bad that I know?’’**

_‘‘Of course it is! I don’t want you too to feel sorry, to start treating me differently—’’_

**‘‘I wouldn’t—’’**

_‘‘That’s what you say now but then will come the day—The day when—You will j-just think one day ‘It’s been three days since he last talked to me. Did he—?’’’_

**‘‘Remus, stop it! Just shut up for a moment …Please.’’**

_‘‘…’’_

‘‘Right. Uh, Remus, just—How can you think I—?’’ 

_‘‘Because we’ve known each other for a week and four days.’’_

‘‘Well I don’t care how long we’ve known each other. I don’t because you are my friend.’’ 

_‘‘But we—’’_

**‘‘Just dare say ‘we’ve known each other for a week and four days’ and I will steal a car, drive to the hospital and… beat you with it.’’**

_‘‘You will—You will beat me with a car?’’_

**‘‘Yeah, you heard me.’’**

_‘‘I wish I didn’t. But, really, Padfoot, come on, I don’t even know your last n—’’_

**‘‘Black.’’**

_‘‘What?’’_

**‘‘I’m Sirius Black. Sirius Orion Black. There, you even have my middle name now.’’**

_‘‘Sirius Orion?’’_

**‘‘Yeah. And I’m actually Sirius Black the Third.’’**

_‘‘Sounds cool.’’_

**‘‘Moony, come on, don’t make me beg.’’**

_‘‘I would like that.’’_

**‘‘Oh God, Mooooncake!’’**

_‘‘All right, all right. Calm down.’’_

**‘‘Ow…’’**

_‘‘I can still hear you even if you’re whimpering at a dog frequency.’’_

**‘‘…’’**

_‘‘Sorry to disappoint you—’’_

**‘‘You can’t.’’**

_‘‘… but Remus John Lupin isn’t as punk-rock as Sirius Orion Black.’’_

**‘‘Whoa.’’**

_‘‘What?’’_

**‘‘I love it! Sounds like a detective’s name! Whoa. Sexy.’’**

_‘‘Oh shut up, Snuffles.’’_

**‘‘Actually, James calls me that, too. It was his childhood dog’s name. James is Prongs, by the way’’**

_‘‘Your partner in crime, eh? Aren’t you two plotting something evil right now?’’_

**‘‘No, um… I’m—’’**

_‘‘What is it, Orion?’’_

**‘‘No one calls me that.’’**

_‘‘I like it.’’_

**‘‘You’re weird.’’**

_‘‘Maybe. Tell me, what’s happened?’’_

**‘‘Nothing. I just—Nevermind. It’s not important.’’**

_‘‘You don’t sound like it’s not important. Come on, Pads, I just confessed to you my biggest secret… even if it was by accident.’’_

**‘‘That’s part of the reason. I mean, now I feel like a little baby 'cause mine’s not a real problem.’’**

_‘‘I told you I knew this was going to happen. Just because I attempted suicide doesn’t mean other people’s problems aren’t important. Doesn’t mean you can’t tell me what’s going on. I want to help, too.’’_

**‘‘…’’**

_‘‘Padfoot?’’_

**‘‘…’’**

_‘‘Sirius, are you still th—?’’_

**‘‘Yeah, yeah. I’m here, Moony. Only that—Now that you said it out loud, that you ** _really_** said it…’’ **

_‘‘Said what?’’_

**‘‘What you tried to do.’’**

_‘‘Oh. Oh right. What about it?’’_

**‘‘This is going to sound stupid but it makes it more real.’’**

_‘‘It is real, Sirius.’’_

**‘‘I know, I know! I know it is. Please don’t be mad.’’**

_‘‘I’m not mad.’’_

**‘‘I can hear you, Remus, and I know it was a stupid thing to say and it wasn’t even what I wanted to say. Sorry that it came out wrong. What I meant was that it’s just a little bit hard to digest.’’**

_‘‘Sorr—’’_

**‘‘Don’t you dare apologise. I shouldn’t’ve said that—it was selfish—but we’ve never seen each other; I can’t wrap my mind around the idea that you’re real.’’**

_‘‘I know what you mean’’_

**‘‘Moony, that was… Hah. I was kinda dropping a hint, you know?’’**

_‘‘What do you mean?’’_

**‘‘I’m suggesting we could meet some day. If you can. Or want, of course.’’**

_‘‘And see each other? Like really, in the flesh?’’_

**‘‘Moony, don’t force me to be a sarcastic prick.’’**

_‘‘Okay.’’_

**‘‘Okay about not forcing me to be a prick or okay about—?’’**

_‘‘Okay about meeting, Orion.’’_

**‘‘Really?’’**

_‘‘Yes, I like the idea.’’_

**‘‘Whoa. Cool! I’ll finally see your gorgeous face.’’**

_‘‘Don’t get your hopes up, Clifford.’’_

**‘‘Don’t be so humble, little one.’’**

_‘‘I’m not, and I’m pretty sure I’m taller than you.’’_

**‘‘Is that so?’’**

_‘‘Yes, and stop avoiding my question. Is everything okay over there?’’_

**‘‘No… not really.’’**

_‘‘Don’t make me beg.’’_

**‘‘Oh sweet baby Jesus, Remus John Lupin!’’**

_‘‘I wasn’t saying it like that!’’_

**‘‘It doesn’t matter, I’ve recorded it in my mind!’’**

_‘‘You’re a lost cause’’_

**‘‘Well… yeah.’’**

_‘‘You okay, Pads? You sound upset. Is it something I said?’’_

**‘‘No, I mean… It hasn’t been a good day. You just reminded me of something.’’**

_‘‘Tell me, I’m listening.’’_

**‘‘I don’t really want to talk about it.’’**

_‘‘Can you at least tell me_ something _?’’_

**‘‘Bertram.’’**

_‘‘What did he do?’’_

**‘‘…’’**

_‘‘Come on, Pads’’_

**‘‘Humiliate me in front of the whole school and get his man license back. But—But the worst part was my brother, he—’’**

_‘‘Wait. Sorry, but you’ve got a brother?’’_

**‘‘Yeah, Regulus, my baby brother.’’**

_‘‘All right, go on.’’_

**‘‘Regulus backed him up and talked at me with the same hate and disgust and-and—Fuck.**

_‘‘Hey, Pads, you okay?’’_

**‘‘Yeah just give me a sec.’’**

_‘‘It’s all right, I’m here.’’_

**‘‘Ah, bugger it. I’m going back.’’**

_‘‘Where? Where are you now?’’_

**‘‘An abandoned house near the school grounds.’’**

_‘‘You sneaked out of school?’’_

**‘‘Don’t worry, it’s not the first time.’’**

_‘‘That’s not as reassuring as you might think. Just… do me a favour and go back; I’m sure your friends are worried.’’_

**‘‘Yeah… Maybe I should’ve answered their texts.’’**

_‘‘Have you done something stupid, Pads? Have you broken someone’s something?’’_

**‘‘No, I fled the Great Hall as soon as they started talking. But I was going to. I was so close to snapping.’’**

_‘‘I’m glad you didn’t.’’_

**‘‘And I’m glad you texted me. I was just going to slash the tires of his dad’s car—I know where he lives.’’**

_‘‘You really are scary sometimes… Toto.’’_

**‘‘Haha! That one was awful, Moonstruck.’’**

_‘‘We’ve been through this, Jake; it’s an adjective, not a noun.’’_

**‘‘Yeah, but it’s really accurate.’’**

_‘‘Um…’’_

**‘‘Is Jake a dog’s name?’’**

_‘‘Yes, from Adventure Time.’’_

**‘‘Never watched it.’’**

_‘‘I’ve watched some episodes. It’s really funny when you’re high.’’_

**‘‘Tsk, tsk. Moony, you’re full of surprises.’’**

_‘‘Are you already in your dorm?’’_

**‘‘No, I’m just about to jump the fence. Hang on a sec. Done—agh! I cut my hand open. Fuck, I hate blood.’’**

_‘‘Sit down if you’re not feeling well.’’_

**‘‘Oh, gosh, Moony, I think I’m about to faint. Oh my white knight, come to my aid!’’**

_‘‘You histrion… Go to your dorm and apologise to your friends. Chop-chop.’’_

**‘‘What’s an—! Ah! Fuck! Oi, stop it!’’**

_‘‘Sirius? What’s going on?’’_

**‘‘Ow, ow!’’**

_‘‘Are you channelling Satan? What’s—?_

**‘‘Have you been lifting, Evans? Aaah! STOP HITTING ME!’’**

_ ‘‘Where. The. Heck. Have. You. Been?! Potter’s worried sick and you’re here, smoking a joint and chit-chatting with some girl!’’  _

**‘‘It’s not a girl! Fuck, Evans, I don’t feel my arm.’’**

_ ‘‘Well, you bloody deserve it.’’  _

**‘‘'Cause I made James worry?’’**

_ ‘‘N-no. No, 'cause he won’t stop sulking and he’s making me crazy.’’  _

**‘‘Yeah, right. You fancy James, you fancy Ja—! OW! Damn it, Lily! Hey, don’t take my phone. Gi– – – back! Li– – –! I’m talk– – –mone!’’**

_ ‘‘Hi, who’s this?’’  _

_‘‘Um. Remus.’’_

_ ‘‘You’re not a girl.’’  _

**‘‘Evans, you know I don’t only like girls, right? I mean, weren’t you at the Great Hall this evening?’’**

_ ‘‘No, I was studying and then had to show the school grounds to a friend.’’  _

**‘‘Right.’’**

_ ‘‘So is this your boyfriend? Are you Sirius’ boyfriend, Remus?’’  _

**‘‘WHAT?’’**

_ ‘‘What?’’  _

**‘‘Lily Evans, I’m going to kill you! No, even better, I’ll lock you up in a closet with James!’’**

_ ‘‘You’re a sadist.’’  _

**‘‘Indeed. Now give me my phone back.’’**

_ ‘‘Nice chat, Remus. Bye.’’  _

_‘‘Erm. Yeah. Bye, Lily.’’_

_ ‘‘He sounds cute.’’  _

**‘‘Shut your face, redhead. You know he can hear you, right?’’**

_ ‘‘I’m not worried about that. Now come on, someone has to calm Potter down.’’  _

**‘‘Ow, ow!’’**

_ ‘‘Gross! Is this blood?’’  _

**‘‘Obvio—Oh.’’**

_ ‘‘Are you going to faint on me, Black? Not again, we’re not twelve! Okay, just sit down. Give me that. Remus?’’  _

_‘‘Is he really going to faint?’’_

_ ‘‘I hope not but it wouldn’t be the first time.’’  _

**‘‘Don’t tell him that!’’**

_ ‘‘Hah. I’m not going to. Get off me! If you puke over me I will hit you so hard you’ll finally start acting like a normal person.’’  _

_‘‘Don’t think anyone has that much strength. Lily?’’_

_ ‘‘Haha. Yeah?’’  _

_‘‘Could you please help him get to his dorm?’’_

_ ‘‘Of course, don’t worry, Remus, I’ll escort him.’’  _

_‘‘Thank you.’’_

_ ‘‘Bye. He’ll text you when he feels better.’’  _

_‘‘Bye.’’_

**‘‘Bye, Moonlight!’’**

_ ‘‘Behave, Black.’’  _

**‘‘Don’t mock me, you—’’**

 

**_[Call Disconnected]_ **

 

(20:09) Are you Remus?

(20:13) _Yes. Who’s this?_

(20:15) Thank god I was sure Padfoot was gonna give me the wrong number

(20:15) I’m Sirius’ friend, Prongs

(20:16) _Oh hello. Has something happened to Sirius?_

(20:17) Don’t worry he’s fine

(20:17) I just wanted to thank you

(20:18) _For what?_

(20:18) Well you took care of him when we didn’t know where he was or what he was doing

(20:19) _I just talked with him, didn’t do anything special. Wasn’t even physically present_

(20:19) You calmed him down which can be an impossible task even for me, so thank you

(20:20) Who knows what he would’ve done if you hadn’t called him

(20:20) _He was going to slash the tires of Bertram’s dad’s car_

(20:20) Again? He doesn’t repeat himself he must’ve been truly mad 

(20:21) _He did sound truly upset_

(20:21) _It was nothing. I didn’t want him to do anything stupid either_

(20:22) Yeah he does that a lot

(20:23) Thank you again, Moony

(20:25) _Don’t mention it, Prongs_

` NOON`

(01:02) **Moons!**

(01:02) **Moony-o!**

(01:02) **Moonshadow!!**

(01:03) _Sleeping_

(01:03) **ok moony sweet dreams**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I added the word “Moonshadow” thinking about the Wolfstar fic “Casting Moonshadows” by Moonsign AND Cat Stevens' song Moonshadow. CM was the first Wolfstar fic I ever read fyi. I read it through fanfiction.net but apparently you can find it in AO3, too, but here is kinda abandoned so go to ff.net. READ IT, you won’t regreat it.
> 
> Tell me what you think about the chapter/fic!


	5. SECOND WEEK Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sirius**  
>  James  
>  _Remus_  
>  Peter  
>  _ **Alice**_  
>  _Lily_
> 
> Making this into something post-able is a fuckin nightmare guys and yep this chapter is short, I’m sorry but cutting this fic into chapters is giving me hell.

`WEDNESDAY`

(10:02) **You there Moonbow?**

(10:08) _Yes packing my things, Rex_

(10:15) **Finally going home?**

(10:16) _Not exactly; I’m staying at Alice’s_

(10:17) **Oh how so?**

(10:19) _Problems with my mom_

(10:20) _Ugh look I would never tell her what to do or who to date but I’m sure as hell not going back to that house while he’s still there_

(10:20) **You’re talking about your mom’s bf right?**

(10:21) _Yep. I loathe the guy and I know it’s a strong word but… meh_

(10:21) **No Moons you have every right and reason to loathe that arsehole**

(10:22) _Yeah. Maybe?_

(10:22) **Ah that feeling you get when your hate is validated and you don’t have to feel bad about it**

(10:23) _You’re a bad influence_

(10:23) **I’ve been said that before**

(10:23) _Oh I’m sure_

(10:27) **So…**

(10:29) _Yes, Beethoven?_

(10:30) **About meeting**

(10:30) **I assume you’re in the UK too**

(10:30) _Good assumption. London?_

(10:30) **Yes! You too?**

(10:31) _Yep_

(10:31) **Thank god!**

(10:31) _You seem very euphoric_

(10:32) **Well yeah I want to meet you**

(10:32) **Still sure you want to? We don’t have to if you don’t feel like it**

(10:33) _The mere idea makes me shake with anxiety but I want to_

(10:33) _I really do Pads_

(10:34) **Yes? Good!**

(10:34) **I mean it’s brilliant and it eases my mind too**

(10:36) _Where do you live?_

(10:36) _I mean where’s your school?_

(10:37) **Heard of Hogwarts before?**

(10:37) _You’re kidding_

(10:42) **Am not why?**

(10:44) _You’re not kidding!_

(10:44) _Blimey you’re really… posh_

(10:47) **You take that back right now!**

(10:47) **How dare you?! I’m not… POSH! I told you I’m PUNK ROCK those two can’t go together!**

(10:48) _Well your school’s POSH as fuck I dare say_

(10:48) _Didn’t know I was texting one of Trump’s kids_

(10:54) **Why are you making it worse Moonflower??**

(11:05) _I admit that was a good one, Hachiko_

(11:07) **Thanks Remus for reminding me of one of the most depressing films I’ve ever watched**

(11:09) _I haven’t_

(11:09) _Watched the film that is_

(11:13) **Dw you will**

(11:13) _Don’t think so_

(11:17) _I wanted to go to Hogwarts_

(11:19) **Yeah?**

(11:20) _Who wouldn’t_

(11:21) **Good point**

(11:22) _It looked like a great school when they gave me the tour_

(11:22) _But my mom would’ve had to sell a kidney to afford to pay for it_

(11:26) **I didn’t know until I tried to pay it myself**

(11:27) _Hm?_

(11:29) **A year ago my parents threatened me with not paying Hogwarts anymore if I didn’t spend Christmas with them**

(11:30) **I worked for a bunch of weeks but didn’t make enough money**

(11:31) _What was your job?_

(11:32) **Promise you won’t laugh**

(11:32) _You have my solemn vow, Sirius_

(11:33) **Hot Topic**

(11:34) **You’re laughing I’m sure I could just hear you**

(11:35) _Maybe just a little bit_

(11:36) _[Audio File]_

       
‘‘Don’t listen to him, Sirius.’’    


       
_‘‘Give it back, Ali! Omph!’’_   


       
‘‘He almost got us killed!’’    


       
_‘‘You’re delusional.’’_   


       
‘‘He scared the shit out me laughing and I almost crashed with a cab!’’    


       
_‘‘Give that ba—!’’_   


(11:38) **I’m not telling you about my other jobs**

(11:38) **Traitor**

(11:39) **I refuse to speak with you anymore**

(11:41) _You know…_

(11:41) _Alice lives near Hogwarts_

(11:42) _I could visit you some day_

(11:47) **I hope you’re not kidding Remus John Lupin!**

(11:48) _I’m not kidding Santa’s Little Helper_

(11:48) **Oh god Re**

(11:48) _Pads?_

(11:49) **Dear ‘‘Moonywobbles’’, I am sorry to inform you that Mr Black was texting during my class and I’ve been forced to confiscate his mobile phone. He will be able to text you back after serving his detention. My sincere condolences. Professor McGonagall**

(11:50) _Thanks for informing me, Prof. McGonagall. I’m sure my dear friend will learn a lesson out of this. Tell him I hope he enjoys his detention_

*

(19:03) **I just got out of detention**

(19:03) **Really enjoyable evening thanks**

(19:04) **McGee likes you**

(19:09) _How do you know?_

(19:11) **Cause she said so**

(19:14) _I feel deeply honoured_

*

(23:31) **Sweet dreams Moonsea**

(23:38) _Good night Odie_

` THURSDAY`

(09:03) **_Sirius, is Alice_**

(09:04) **_I’m texting you to let you know Re won’t be able to text you today, he’s not feeling well_**

*

(09:30) **Physically or is it something else? What happened?**

(09:33) **_Just the usual_**

(09:33) **I’ve no idea what you mean by that. What’s the usual supposed to be?**

(09:35) **Alice**

(09:36) **Ffs**

 

**_[Calling: Alice]_ **

 

**_ ‘‘Sirius?’’  _ **

**‘‘What happened?’’**

**_ ‘‘He’s not feel—’’  _ **

**‘‘If you finish that sentence I’ll find you and make you swallow that phone.’’**

**_ ‘‘…’’  _ **

**‘‘…’’**

**_ ‘‘…’’  _ **

**‘‘Sorry! I’m sorry, Alice. I’m—I shouldn’t have said that. If we ever see each other I’ll let you punch me as hard as you want, but please tell me what’s happened to Remus.’’**

**_ ‘‘Okay, I like you.’’  _ **

**‘‘What?’’**

**_ ‘‘I like you. You’re a good friend.’’  _ **

**‘‘What—Ali—’’**

**_ ‘‘Look, I shouldn’t be talking about this and Re is going to hate me, but… I was supposed to be just the messenger girl! Okay. Well, I’m sure by now you know he has depression. Bad depression.’’  _ **

**‘‘I didn’t.’’**

**_ ‘‘Bugger! Anyway, ugh, it doesn’t matter anymore. As I said, he has depression, so he’s not going to always be all right. What I’m trying to say and make you understand, is that there are going to be times when he’ll need space and time alone and the best we can do is let him have those things.’’  _ **

**‘‘But how…? I mean how are we going to know if he needs help?’’**

**_ ‘‘We simply don’t. He knows what he needs better than anyone else. If he needs his friends, he will come to us. And he’s still going to therapy, which is a good sign.’’  _ **

**‘‘You sure?’’**

**_ ‘‘Quite. Most of the time, at least. Look, I’ve known him since he was six, and every time he stopped seeing his therapist… Well, I think you can imagine.’’  _ **

**‘‘How many times?’’**

**_ ‘‘Sirius—’’  _ **

**‘‘Alice, come on. You know he won’t tell me and I want—I’m his friend, I need to know what to expect and what to do in this situations.’’**

**_ ‘‘Three times that I know.’’  _ **

**‘‘Fuck… I… What—?’’**

**_ ‘‘I don’t want to discuss this anymore. It is what it is and you either accept it for what it is or…’’  _ **

**‘‘Or?’’**

**_ ‘‘Or you can just get out of his life.’’  _ **

**‘‘Whoa. No need to be so melodramatic.’’**

**_ ‘‘Remus warned me about your melodramatics, so I thought it might be an effective way of communicating with you.’’  _ **

**‘‘I—I feel really offended and attacked right now.’’**

**_ ‘‘Well.’’  _ **

**‘‘Ahem.’’**

**_ ‘‘But just so we’re on the same page: as Remus’ friends we have to accept the situation and offer our help when he asks for it. He’s ill but not stupid.’’  _ **

**‘‘Okay, okay. I didn’t say he was.’’**

**_ ‘‘Society tends to think little of people with a mental disorder or illness.  _ **

**‘‘I’m just worried.’’**

**_ ‘‘I know. You just have to get accustomed.’’  _ **

**‘‘Yeah… All right. Thanks, I guess.’’**

**_ ‘‘'Cause you’re his friend, right?’’  _ **

**‘‘Yes, that’s what I said.’’**

**_ ‘‘I mean, you two have known each other—’’  _ **

**‘‘Yeah, yeah. I know it’s weird.’’**

**_ ‘‘By the by, shouldn’t you be in class?’’  _ **

**‘‘I’m in the bathrooms. Shouldn’t you?’’**

**_ ‘‘Sometimes I skip classes when Re’s feeling under the weather.’’  _ **

**‘‘Oh. You’re a really good friend, Alice.’’**

**_ ‘‘I know. And you should get back in class and learn and all that stuff.’’  _ **

**‘‘Yeah, right.’’**

**_ ‘‘Bye, Sirius.’’  _ **

**‘‘Bye, Alice. Oh! Say hello to Remus.’’**

**_ ‘‘I will.’’  _ **

 

_**[Call Disconnected]** _

*

(15:09) Hey I’ve been thinking

(15:12) I can’t I will be out of the country

(15:14) I haven’t said anything yet

(15:15) But u will and I’m not risking my welfare

(15:15) Am I gonna need an alibi? 

(15:17) Being friends with Sirius has turned you into a drama queen

(15:17) **Not this again**

(15:18) We’re not talking about Sirius, we’re talking about me thinking

(15:18) **That’s new**

(15:18) Sod off Black

(15:19) **Ouch**

(15:19) Don’t sulk and tell us what u’ve been thinking about

(15:21) You can’t see me how do you know I’m sulking? I’m not

(15:22) We’ve been living in the same dorm for 7 years

(15:24) Sod off

(15:25) **You already said that**

(15:27) **Come on buddy tell us**

(15:28) No

(15:28) **We’re not gonna beg**

(15:32) Come on Prongs. Is it a prank? Tell us your brilliant plan

(15:34) This isn’t a safe line

(15:34) See you at the dorm in half an hour and come alone

(15:35) **You’ve binge watched James Bond again haven’t you?**

(15:37) Hush your mouth and hurry up

*

(15:20) _For fuck’s sake Black make Potter stop sulking_

(15:40) **We’re on it**

*

(17:05) **Wait how did you know he was sulking?**

(17:07) _That was fast_

(17:09) **Oh my god you’re dating James!**

(17:10) _Going out for a pint isn’t dating_

(17:11) **You had a date?!**

(17:12) _Agh you’re such a child Black_

(17:12) **And it would make me really happy if you stopped calling me that**

(17:13) _Would you prefer Potter?_

(17:13) **Would you?**

(17:14) **Actually I would**

(17:14) _Or Lupin?_

(17:15) **WHAT?**

(17:16) **Evans what the fuck was that?**

(17:17) **I’m gonna kill James**

(17:18) _Have you already started writing Sirius Lupin all over your textbooks?_

(17:18) _And please do so_

(17:18) **Nah you like him**

(17:19) _Bye Sirius_

(17:20) **I know your secret Lily**

(17:22) _Sod off_

*

(19:42) **How’s Remus?**

(19:47) **_Hello to you too_**

(19:50) **Sorry**

(19:50) **Good evening, Milady**

(19:51) **_I just bribed him to take a shower_**

(19:52) **And it worked?**

(19:52) **_Of course. Threatening to burn his books always works_**

(19:53) **That’s harsh**

(19:53) **And cruel**

(19:54) **_Is it?_**

(19:57) **So… I should wait for him to text me first?**

(19:59) **_Aw cute_**

(20:01) **What?**

(20:04) **_You’re being insecure_**

(20:04) **_You needn’t be, Re will text you_**

(20:06) **Okay thanks**

(20:15) **Hey can I ask you where you live?**

(20:15) **Moony told me you live near Hogwarts, my school**

(20:18) **_Do you know the leaky cauldron?_**

(20:21) **Yep. I go there some weekends**

(20:23) **_I live just in front of the pub_**

(20:26) **Whoa**

(20:26) **That’s REALLY close to Hogwarts**

(20:29) **_You’re not coming to see Remus, Richie Rich_**

(20:31) **Oi I didn’t say anything abt that**

(20:33) **_I’m sure you thought about it_**

(20:36) **Maybe**

(20:36) **But I wouldn’t force Moony to meet me if he’s not ready**

(20:40) **_Okie-dokie that’s the answer I wanted_**

(19:43) **Did I pass some kind of test?**

(19:47) **_Maybe_**

*

(23:33) **Good night Alice**

(23:33) **_Good night Sirius_**

(23:34) **And wish Moonchild sweet dreams**

(23:39) **_Moonchild?_**

(23:42) **You just tell him that**

(23:43) **_He laughed_**

(23:44) **_Good night, Bandit_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t explain it in the last update and I’m not even sure if it’s necessary but Moonywobbles comes from Moony (duh) and collywobbles wich means 1) stomach pain or queasiness, 2) intense anxiety or nervousness. Someone said it even is a word for feeling butterflies in your stomach. I came with the idea 2 years ago so I had to google a lot of stuff because I couldn’t rememeber how I came up with the it—thank god I had the real word saved in one of my Word documents with ideas for the fic. Thanks me from the past.
> 
> Okay guys, I'll be here waiting for your kudos, comments, etc, like the starved author I am. Thanks for all the love your giving this little story!


	6. THIRD WEEK Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sirius**  
>  James  
>  _Remus_  
>  Peter  
>  _ **Alice**_  
>  _Lily_

` FRIDAY`

(17:35) Who’s sulking now?

(17:37) Sirius

(17:38) It was a rhetorical question

(17:40) **I’m not sulking**

(17:43) Ok

(17:43) Pining then

(17:44) **I’m thru with you lot**

(17:50) Come on mate this isn’t the same without you

(18:01) Mov your arse n come here m8!

(18:07) **Is he already pissed?**

(18:09) He’s only drank 2 pints

(18:11) **You’re the weak link of the Marauders Petey**

(18:12) **Or should I say… Pity**

(18:18) Wanker

(18:20) **Ah but you know I love you**

(18:23) Are u having your own party up there?

(18:24) No orgies Paddy

(18:26) **Of all the ridiculous things**

(18:26) **By now I’m almost a monk**

(18:29) Oh so that’s what a week without shagging does to a man?

(18:31) **A fortnight**

(18:33) If you’re a monk then Pete’s the Pope

(18:35) **You’re in a pub with other friends so stop texting me**

(18:36) But we luv u!

(18:36) But we love you!

(18:37) **Okay**

(18:39) Okay?!

(18:39) Okay!?

(18:40) **Stop parroting each other you dolts**

(18:45) Come to the leaky!

(18:46) **We’ve already talked about this**

(18:48) Dw we’ll control you so u don’t go ringing every doorbell

(18:50) **Just have a good time for the love of god**

(18:50) **Clingy**

(18:51) **I’m starting to think you two have some kind of attachment issues**

(18:55) Maybe but let’s be real your case is obviously the worst of the 3

(18:57) **You’re batty**

(18:59) Oh come on Siri ure like the most touch starved person I’ve ever met

(18:59) I’m pretty sure Lily still thinks we’re dating bc you won’t stop touching me!

(19:01) **It’s not my fault no one ever hugged me until I met you**

(19:04) Of course it’s not your fault and it’s not a bad thing. But I rest my case

(19:06) U r a daft banana

(19:08) **What?**

(19:09) Leave him

(19:11) **Just have a good time**

(19:12) **And don’t wake me when you arrive or I’ll wake you at 5am and in a very unpleasant way**

(19:14) Dully noted

(19:14) Cheers

*

(19:32) _Chocolate?_

(19:34) _**Way ahead of you**_

(19:35) _Thanks Ali_

(19:35) _Hope you and Frank are having a good time_

(19:38) _**Do you want me to come? Or you could come with us**_

(19:38) _Don’t be silly. I’m having a great time with hell’s kitchen season 6987_

(19:39) _**If you’re sure**_

(19:39) _I am. Don’t fuss and go snog your bf_

(19:41) _**Who says I’ve stopped**_

(19:43) _You’re texting_

(19:44) _**Your point?**_

(19:44) _GOODBYE_

` NOON`

(01:24) **James**

(01:25) **James**

(01:27) **JAMES**

(01:28) DID U JUS THROW YOUR NASTY UNDIES AT ME??

(01:28) **You wouldn’t wake up**

(01:28) I fuckin hate u

(01:29) **Jamie help me**

(01:29) What?

(01:30) **I think there’s a spider in my bed**

(01:30) I HOPE IT DEVOURS YOU

(01:32) **PRONGS I THINK ITS ON MY LEG!!**

(01:32) **ITS MAKING ITS WAY TO MY BOLLOCKS**

(01:32) **DONT U DARE BUDDY**

(01:32) Fuck

(01:33) **Pls don’t kill it this time**

(01:33) **Let the little fella be free**

` SATURDAY`

(16:03) Where are you?

(16:07) **Shrieking Shack**

(16:08) Feeling better?

(16:08) **Yeah**

(16:09) Can I come?

(16:10) **Okay**

(16:10) **Bring beer**

(16:11) **And Pete**

 

`SUNDAY`

(08:09) Guys

(08:13) Idk where I am

(08:16) Me neither

(08:18) And I’m sure it’s Sirius fault

(08:18) What do you see around you?

(08:19) Oh god so much light

(08:19) Apparently I’ve slept on someone’s sofa

(08:19) Me too

(08:19) **Guys… I think it would be a gr8 idea to get the hell outta there**

(08:20) Why?

(08:21) PETE RUN

(08:21) What t fucks going on??

(08:21) I WAS IN SLUGHORNS DORM

(08:22) **HAHAHA**

(08:22) **I was in Dumbledore’s!!**

(08:22) How did this happen Sirius?!

(08:23) **Oi don’t blame me it’s not my fault you 2 accepted the dare**

(08:24) Where are you Pete?

(08:25) Oh no

(08:25) McGonagalls

(08:25) **RUN**

(08:25) LEG IT PETE

(08:28) **Well at least we know who won**

(08:29) An unsung hero

*

(17:22) **I’m fed up with you lot**

(17:27) I’m not talking with u

(17:28) **Well I’m not talking to you either**

(17:28) You just did!

(17:30) **James where are you?**

(17:31) What?!

(17:31) **I’m fed up with you lot**

(17:32) See?! I’m in that lot!

(17:32) **Don’t be such a child Pete**

(17:33) I fuckin hate u

(17:34) What do you want Sirius?

(17:34) **Nothing. Ignore me and lick your gf’s faces**

(17:35) Not this again Padfoot

(17:35) **What?**

(17:36) Aw he’s feeling left out

(17:36) **Pfft like I don’t have any other friends**

(17:37) **I have a surplus of fans**

(17:37) A what? 

(17:37) **Open a thesaurus once in a while Petey**

(17:39) Fart mouth

(17:42) **So you’re really not going to ask?**

(17:44) I’m going to strangle you

(17:44) TELL US SIRIUS PLEASE

(17:45) **If you insist**

(17:45) **So James…**

(17:45) TELL ME

(17:46) **Impatient**

(17:47) Sirius you’re on thin ice

(17:48) **It looks like the 2 of you have forgotten about the prank**

(17:50) All that show bc of THIS?

(17:59) Sirius?

(18:03) **Forget it**

(18:08) Paddy come on

(18:10) OK

(18:10) Let’s meet in the dorm in an hour and we’ll discuss the prank

(18:15) Okey

(18:18) **Can someone bring me a sandwich?**

(18:20) **Hello?**

` MONDAY`

(15:08) Do you think they know something?

(15:11) Who?

(15:13) Where did we spend Sunday’s morning Wormtail?

(15:15) We were supposed to never talk about that!

(15:16) Yeah but McGonagall’s been looking funny at me

(15:16) **I know what you mean**

(15:16) **Dumbledore winked at me**

(15:17) **I feel so damn lucky**

(15:18) We said we were going to forget about it!!

(15:19) **Whoa Wormy what’s wrong?**

(15:20) Guys

(15:20) I saw McGonagall’s knickers

(15:21) **Oh GOD**

(15:21) Sirius shut up

(15:22) **What? Why??**

(15:23) We know about your obsession so pls don’t say anything gross

(15:23) **What a load of tosh I’m not obsessed!**

(15:23) **I’m in love**

(15:24) Look our friend Wormtail is obviously traumatized so you know what to do

(15:25) **You’re no fun**

(15:29) Don’t forget we have to keep watch this midnight

(15:30) **Yes captain**

(15:33) Pete where are you?

(15:35) With Nell

(15:35) Why?

(15:36) Just curious

(15:36) You can stay with her if you want to I’ll do the watching with Padfoot

(15:38) Thanks James!

(15:38) **Ugh**

*

(15:40) Come to the dorm

(15:42) **Why would I do that? I’m with my fans**

(15:44) Don’t lie to me you’re in the kitchens cooking with Dania

(15:47) **She’s a fan**

(15:49) This is getting sad

(15:51) **Get stuffed I’m not going to the dorm**

(15:54) I was planning on pranking Wormtail

(15:58) **Don’t you dare start without me!!!**

` NOON`

(00:45) YOU.ARE.THE.WORST.

(00:45) I swear I’m asking Dumbledore to change me to another dorm asap!!

(00:46) How can u possibly have gotten a duvet WITH MCGONAGALLS FACE ON IT in just few hours?!

(00:47) And where did u get so many photos of her?! Peter

(00:47) And hows possible for 2 dimwits to be able to tape an entire third of a room w photos of McGonagall in only hours?!

(00:49) Sirius’ album gallery

(00:49) And the duvet was one of his dark secrets. He’s had it for years

(00:49) **That’s a lie!**

(00:50) **But the photos are from my gallery yeah. They aren’t so many come on**

(00:52) I CANT GET IT OFF THE WALLS!!

(00:53) **Don’t be picky Petey**

(00:53) I can’t believe you made me read that

(00:54) I can’t believe this isn’t some sick nightmare!!

(00:55) **You spent the day with your gf and now you can sleep. We are the ones who have to stay awake all night don’t complain**

(00:55) Sweet dreams, sugar

(00:56) UNFUCKINDO IT

(00:56) I can’t sleep here this is like being in that inferno book

`TUESDAY`

(11:23) You reckon we went overboard with the prank?

(11:26) **Nah it’s Wormy**

(11:27) He refuses to speak to me

(11:29) **Really?**

(11:29) Yes

(11:30) **Should we buy him some donuts?**

(11:32) Think so

(11:33) **Could you buy the beer? I’m kinda short of money after the duvet thing and my parents won’t send me more**

(11:33) **Not that I would ask them to**

(11:36) Of course

*

(23:48) **Hellooo gorgeousss**

(23:52) _**I can’t believe Remus was right**_

(23:54) **What u mean?**

(23:55) _**He warned me of the possibility of you texting me arseholed**_

(23:56) **Can I talk to him or is it too soon??**

(23:56) **How’s he feeling?**

(23:58) _**Aw you’re adorable**_

(23:59) **Wrong I’m smoking hot and a sex god**

(00:00) _**And you must be right pissed**_

(00:00) _**Hold on I’ll ask him**_

 

**_[Answer: Lady Alice]_ **

 

**‘‘Yello!’’**

_‘‘So talking with you pissed… not sure it’s a good idea.’’_

**‘‘Or is it?’’**

_‘‘Haha. Hallo, Pads. Hope you’re having a good time.’’_

**‘‘I am! I’ve missed your voice, Moonshiner.’’**

_‘‘Moonsh—? Do you even know what that word means, Snoopy?’’_

**‘‘I do, but I like the ‘moon’ part. It has something to do with alco-alcoo… Booze. Something to do with booze.’’**

_‘‘Suitable for the occasion. It’s a person who illegally distils liquor. Or sells it.’’_

**‘‘Mmm.’’**

_‘‘Sirius?’’_

**‘‘Yeah?’’**

_‘‘You fell asleep?’’_

**‘‘No, just like to hear your voice.’’**

_‘‘You’re definitely going to regret saying that.’’_

**‘‘I’m not that pissed, Moons.’’**

_‘‘Yeah, sure.’’_

**‘‘I have stuff to tell you!’’**

_‘‘Proceed.’’_

**‘‘You really want to hear about it? If it’s boring or you’re not feeling like listening, just tell me.’’**

_‘‘No, Pads, I want you to tell me.’’_

**‘‘Brilliant. But first thing first: how are classes going?’’**

_‘‘I don’t think that’s an interesting conversation topic. ’’_

**‘‘Moony…’’**

_‘‘Um, better than I expected. People did, in fact, look at me like I’m some kind of freak, and I know they’re talking behind my back but at least they’re not asking me questions.’’_

**‘‘Are classes being stressful?’’**

_‘‘And water is wet. Duh, Sinbad.’’_

**‘‘Don’t be mean, I’m really sensitive when drunk.’’**

_‘‘Poor Paddy.’’_

**‘‘Oi! Bad Moony. Ah never mind, I can’t stay mad at you. Eh, wasn’t Sinbad a lion?’’**

_‘‘That’s Simba! Honestly, didn’t you have a childhood?’’_

**‘‘Not really.’’**

_‘‘Oh God. I’m such a piece of shite. I’m sorry, Sirius. I wasn’t think.’’_

**‘‘Remus, don’t worry! I know you didn’t mean it like that. So. Who’s Sinbad then?’’**

_‘‘Um. It was the mascot of the U. S. Coast Guard.’’_

**‘‘How can you possibly know that?’’**

_‘‘Haha. A lot of time spent on the internet, I guess. Now come on, tell me.’’_

**‘‘So, first of all: me and James—’’**

_‘‘Wait, wait. Stop right there. Did you just say ‘me and James’? Are you really that pissed?’’_

**‘‘You _are_ one of those people! Can’t believe James was right!’’ **

_‘‘What do you mean?’’_

**‘‘James said you were probably a grammar freak.’’**

_‘‘I’m not—Wait, you… you talk about me to your friends?’’_

**‘‘Well… of course. Is that weird? Does it bother you?’’**

_‘‘No, no. It doesn’t. It’s just… odd.’’_

**‘‘Oh. Well, I know you talk about me with Alice. What’s that about ‘a possibility of Sirius texting arseholed’?’’**

_‘‘Well, just that—a possibility.’’_

**‘‘Hmm. It makes me feel unreliable.’’**

_‘‘That’s rubbish; I trust you.’’_

**‘‘You do?’’**

_‘‘Isn’t it obvious? How many people do you think know as much about my life as you do? Only Alice.’’_

**‘‘Whoa. I haven’t thought about it that way. And I don’t know what to say, I feel… lucky that you think me worthy of your trust. I’m tipsy so it’s difficult to think of a better way to put it. I trust you, too.’’**

_‘‘Likewise, Padfoot. Now tell me, what did you and James do?’’_

**‘‘James and I pranked Pete.’’**

_‘‘You shouldn’t sound so pleased with yourself. And don’t you have some ‘Marauders Code’ that bans that kind of treason?’’_

**‘‘Yeah, but we couldn’t just _not_ do it. The opportunity was there, waving at us and begging us to prank Wormy!’’ **

_‘‘Right. The poor guy… I’m sure he has to deal with a lot of shite with you two.’’_

**‘‘But we love him. The thing is, we got pissed last Saturday—’’**

_‘‘That’s new.’’_

**‘‘Har har. As I was saying, I dared them to spend the night in a teacher’s dorm.’’**

_‘‘Good Lord. You three spent the night in a teacher’s privet dorm?’’_

**‘‘Yep. The best part: drunk-Peter went to McGonagall’s dorm!’’**

_‘‘It looks a lot like Peter has a death wish. That or maybe a dominatrix kink.’’_

**‘‘Gah!’’**

_‘‘Did you just swallow your tongue?’’_

**‘‘Almost. Peter just hit me on the head! Wanker!’’**

_‘‘Tell me it’s not on speaker.’’_

‘‘Hi, Moony! Say hi, Wormy!’’

‘‘Please, kill me.’’

_‘‘I’m going to kill you, Orion.’’_

‘‘Uh-oh.’’

_‘‘And I’m sorry, Pete. I was just taking the piss.’’_

‘‘I know, don’t worry. But I’ll help you kill this punk.’’

**‘‘Aaah!’’**

‘‘They’re so cute.’’

**‘‘Put that down, Pete!’’**

‘‘Give me the scissors, Prongs!’’

**‘‘Put the jacket down, Peter. NOW or you’ll regret it!’’**

‘‘Make me, you punk-ass!’’

**‘‘We’ve talked about this—don’t say ‘punk’ as an insult! You don’t even use that word!’’**

‘‘We tapped Wormy’s part of the dorm with photos of McGonagall.’’

_‘‘You what?’’_

‘‘And we got a duvet with her face on it!’’

_‘‘I can’t believe it.’’_

‘‘Check your phone, I just sent you a photo.’’

_‘‘Jesus, Mary and Joseph. You did actually turn his part of the room into some McGonagall-worship-space!’’_

‘‘Isn’t it great?!’’

_‘‘Yeah, in a perverse kind of way it certainly is. Unbelievably.’’_

‘‘Thanks!’’

_‘‘And you couldn’t just make bed sheets, no, it had to be a bleeding duvet.’’_

‘‘There’s the beauty of it.’’

_‘‘She does look badass.’’_

‘‘And scary as fuck, don’t forget that.’’

_‘‘True. Where did you get the pics from?’’_

‘‘Where do you think?’’

_‘‘Sirius?’’_

‘‘Exactly.’’

_‘‘I don’t even want to know. And how much did you spend on making Pete’s part of the room in the creepiest spot on earth?’’_

‘‘Doesn’t matter; it was totally worth it.’’

_‘‘It looks like he’s tried to peel it off in places.’’_

‘‘He has, but we made it almost impossible to.’’

_‘‘You’re lucky he’s not a serial killer.’’_

‘‘Oh. That would’ve had an ugly outcome. Oi! Sirius, don’t strangle him.’’

**‘‘But my jacket!’’**

‘‘Why don’t you leave Pete and instead tell Remus about our next prank?’’

**‘‘Absobloodylootely!’’**

_‘‘Calm down, Astro.’’_

**‘‘Everything’s gay!’’**

_‘‘That sounds great, but… what?’’_

**‘‘It’s project Let’s Piss Those Bloody Bigots Off.’’**

_‘‘This promises to be interesting.’’_

**‘‘It’s nothing extravagant, really. We’re going to paint the classrooms in the colours of the rainbow flag and the Slytherin wing in pink. And rainbow flag, of course.’’**

_‘‘I hope your conscious of the fact that even your great-grandchildren will have detention if you carry the prank through to completion.’’_

**‘‘Don’t be difficult. Is that everything you have to say, Moonscape?’’**

_‘‘It’s brilliant, Pads! I’m just worried something could go wrong. But, really, it sounds great.’’_

‘‘Hey, you stole my thunder!’’

**‘‘Bull!’’**

‘‘You didn’t tell Moony the prank was my idea! That’s thunderstealing.’’

**‘‘There’s no such verb, you plonker. Tell him, Moons.’’**

_‘‘Can someone take the booze away from them?’’_

**‘‘You said to paint the Slytherin wing in pink; I had the idea to paint the classrooms and to use the colours of the gay flag!’’**

‘‘– – –ing for you.’’

‘‘Really?!’’

‘‘Yes.’’

‘‘Bye, Remus!’’

_‘‘Bye, James. What did just happened, Sirius?’’_

**‘‘Lily’s asking for James. You remember her, right?’’**

_‘‘Of course. So she did fancy him after all?’’_

**‘‘Yep. Head over heels, those two.’’**

_‘‘Careful or she’s going to steal your man.’’_

**‘‘Hah. Wait, what? You think—’’**

_‘‘Oh God. I was kidding, Sirius!’’_

**‘‘Agh.’’**

_‘‘I hope you send me a pic when the prank’s been executed.’’_

**‘‘You could, like, I don’t know… come and see it by yourself when it’s done?’’**

_‘‘Is that possible?’’_

**‘‘I could give you my school uniform or someone else’s. Disguise you as another student. And what could they possibly do to you? You don’t study here and they won’t know your name.’’**

_‘‘When will you carry the prank out?’’_

**‘‘We still have to buy a lot of paint and be sure everything will go as planned, so… We hope everything will be prepared for next week, two weeks tops.’’**

_‘‘I could… try.’’_

**‘‘Really?’’**

_‘‘Yes, Sirius.’’_

**‘‘That’s great! Swell. Brilliant. Hm. I hope we can buy everything tomorrow and start painting this Friday, when everyone else’s out…’’**

_‘‘You said next week.’’_

**‘‘The sooner we do it, the sooner we’ll meet, Moonlit!’’**

_‘‘That’s an—’’_

**‘‘I’m pissed, Remus. You’ll have to settle for an adjective 'cause right now I can’t do nouns.’’**

_‘‘You really want to meet.’’_

**‘‘Well duh. Why do you sound so surprised?’’**

_‘‘I wasn’t sure you’ll still want to.’’_

**‘‘Nonsense.’’**

_‘‘You could say it’s… hogwash.’’_

**‘‘Dear god.’’**

_‘‘It was too easy to let it slip! And… it’s good to know. Hey, um, Pads?’’_

**‘‘Tell me. Shite, didn’t know it was so late! I’m sorry, Remus. ’’**

_‘‘It’s okay. I was actually going to ask you if…’’_

**‘‘Spill it, Moonflower.’’**

_‘‘You’re starting to repeat yourself.’’_

**‘‘No, I just like it.’’**

_‘‘You should go to sleep; we have classes tomorrow.’’_

**‘‘Only if you do the same.’’**

_‘‘Tough. I can’t.’’_

**‘‘Why? What’s wrong?’’**

_‘‘Don’t make a fuss, Pads.’’_

**‘‘Can I do something about it?’’**

_‘‘That’s what I was going to ask you about.’’_

**‘‘Well? Are going to say something or do I have to figure it out?’’**

_‘‘Twit. Okay, it’s going to sound daft and bloodychildish so please don’t judge me.’’_

**‘‘Remus, for god’s sake—’’**

_‘‘Can you stay on the line? Just for a little while?’’_

**‘‘Is it that bad?’’**

_‘‘No, no. You can go to sleep. Sorry, I shouldn’t—’’_

**‘‘No, no. That’s not what I meant, Mooncake. I just want to know how you’re feeling. To know how bad it is.’’**

_‘‘Better than other times, but…’’_

**‘‘I get it. Are you in bed? That came out wrong, right?’’**

_‘‘Hah. Yes. And I am.’’_

**‘‘Okie-dokie. I am too. Do you want me to talk about something?’’**

_‘‘Yeah why not. But please don’t shout.’’_

**‘‘Of course not, Moons. Agh. I’ve no idea where those wankers have gone. That’s what happens when you’re a third wheel, and it’s right ironic, right? (Fuck, that sentence was awful, sorry.) Sirius The Third. Yeah, no shit—the third wheel. But, well, they’re my friends and I suppose I’m happy for them. And thank god Lily and James are together now (even if they haven’t make it official yet.) Moony, you have no idea the hell that living with a pining James is. Dreadful. Sad arse he is. Oh my god. I just thought about—Oh god… I’m really trying not to burst laugh but… can you imagine how Pete’s duvet will look like when he wakes up with a stiffy?’’**

_‘‘Okay, listen, we need some boundaries. I was falling asleep, Orion!’’_

**‘‘HAHA!’’**

_‘‘Ugh.’’_

**‘‘I’m sorry, Re.’’**

_‘‘You don’t sound sorry at all. Are you still thinking about what you just said?’’_

**‘‘Haha! Oh g—HAHA!’’**

_‘‘Twit.’’_

**‘‘Okay, okay. I’ve got it under control. Ah… where was I?’’**

_‘‘Do I really have to tell you?’’_

**‘‘Do you want me to keep talking?’’**

_‘‘No, don’t worry. You sound tired yourself.’’_

**‘‘I am. A bit. It’s the beer. And that it’s wearing off.’’**

_‘‘Hmm.’’_

**‘‘Are you going to spend Christmas at Alice’s place?’’**

_‘‘Mhm.’’_

**‘‘She lives alone?’’**

_‘‘Yeah. In one of her parents’ flats. She works to pay the food, at least.’’_

**‘‘That sounds dodgy. Is she of age?’’**

_‘‘She’ll be in January.’’_

**‘‘She’s cool.’’**

_‘‘She’s the best.’’_

**‘‘Are you falling asleep?’’**

_‘‘Mhm. Your yawning’s making me yawn.’’_

**‘‘I’m glad. Oh. Do you know how the Hogwarts Houses thing goes?’’**

_‘‘Mhm. They explained it when I was given the tour.’’_

**‘‘Oh.’’**

_‘‘What house are you in?’’_

**‘‘Gryffindor, of course.’’**

_‘‘Ah, so that’s the house pride they mentioned.’’_

**‘‘I’m sure you would’ve been a Gryffindor too.’’**

_‘‘Mm? Why?’’_

**‘‘'Cause it’s the best.’’**

_‘‘Oh.’’_

**‘‘Yeah. Gryffindors are brave—’’**

_‘‘I’m anything but brave.’’_

**‘‘Shut up. We’re brave, courageous and determinate. We’ve nerve and chivalry. Oh, and we’re daring. Am, and… and we’re represented by a lion. Our colours are red and gold. And… ah… our element’s fire…’’**

 

**_[Call Disconnected]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys see anything weird
> 
> And thank you for you support!


	7. THIRD WEEK Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sirius**  
>  James  
>  _Remus_  
>  Peter  
>  _ **Alice**_  
>  _Lily_

` WEDNESDAY`

(07:31) _Awake, arise, or be forever fallen!_

(07:37) **Have some mercy and end my agony**

(07:38) _Oh but that would be too easy_

(07:39) **I’m dying but watching Wormy and Prongs throw up is delightful**

(07:39) _Monster_

(07:40) **Think im gonna b sick 2**

(07:42) _I would say that’s karma for being a shit friend..._

(07:49) **God this awful**

(07:51) _Go to the infirmary Padfoot_

(07:55) **Smell you later**

(07:54) _I’m pretty sure you’re actually a dog with a phone_

*

(15:02) **We skipped all of our classes**

(15:02) **Life is beautiful**

(15:02) **And full of barf**

(15:09) _I can confirm that last bit_

(15:09) _What excuse did you use?_

(15:11) **James made something up**

(15:11) **Couldn’t hear him, was too busy throwing up**

(15:13) **Whatcha doing?**

(15:15) _Reading_

(15:15) **Whatcha reading?**

(15:16) _You all right?_

(15:17) **No I’m bored stiff**

(15:17) **Pomfrey’s making us stay in the infirmary till night, in observation as she put it but I know it’s a lie**

(15:18) **How does she always know when we’re lying?**

(15:18) **Witch!!**

(15:19) _Or maybe she spots hangovers from miles away. I’m sure she’s dealt with lot of people like you_

(15:19) _Those exasperating teens_

(15:19) **I knew I was texting another creep. Should’ve known after the good gravy thing**

(15:20) _Another? Care to elaborate?_

(15:21) **I do, actually. Those were dark times**

(15:22) _No no now you have to tell me. I don’t make the rules_

(15:22) **It’s not a big deal**

(15:22) **James and I texted a random phone number and it was apparently some creep. He always wanted pics of my feet**

(15:23) **And he said not to wash them ???**

(15:23) _What the real fuck_

(15:23) _Did you send pics?_

(15:24) **No**

(15:24) **Not mine**

(15:24) _Pete’s?_

(15:24) **No! God I’m not that evil**

(15:25) _Then? And just feet pics?_

(15:25) **Some girl from my FB. And no, face pics too**

(15:26) _Oh Pads_

(15:26) **I know I know!**

(15:26) **No need to say more. I was a shit thirteen year old**

(15:27) **Lily gave me such a terrifying tell off**

(15:27) _You deserved something worse_

(15:27) **I know**

(15:28) **Now that I think about it Lily’s a lot like a mom to us sometimes. That’s sexist right?**

(15:28) **She’s been educating the three of us for the last 5 y about things we should already know**

(15:30) _God bless her soul_

(15:30) **AMEN**

(15:32) _Ali and Lily would be an unstoppable force of nature_

(15:32) **Now that’s a terrifying picture**

(15:37) **I’m gonna take a nap now or I’ll pass out**

(15:37) **Bye Moons**

(15:38) **And bye from Prongs and Wormy**

(15:40) _Bye Marauders_

*

(16:33) **Hey but don’t forget you’re a Marauder too**

(16:38) _Shouldn’t you be napping?_

(16:40) **Hospitals make me nervous**

(16:40) **Even if I’m not in a hospital but just the infirmary**

(16:41) _I understand_

(16:42) **The love of my life paid us a visit**

(16:42) _McGonagall?_

(16:42) ***dreamy sound***

(16:43) _Did she come to scold you?_

(16:43) **How did you know?!**

(16:43) _It seems like her style_

(16:44) **She gave us backhanded compliments**

(16:44) **And implied that she knew we weren’t sick**

(16:44) **She’s so smart**

(16:45) **I love it when she’s passive aggressive**

(16:45) _Gosh that’s a huge crush you have_

(16:45) _At least she didn’t give you detention_

(16:50) _I’m going grocery shopping with Alice. Talk with you later Bolt_

(16:51) **Buy me something**

(16:51) _Only if I don’t spend my money on chocolate or another book_

(16:51) _Why are books so expensive??_

*

(18:01) _I finally found a job_

(18:06) **What?**

(18:08) _Can you reread the text or do I have to send the same one again?_

(18:08) **Smart mouth**

(18:09) **It just came as a surprise because you havEN’T MENTIONED YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ONE**

(18:11) _Didn’t want to get my hopes up_

(18:13) **So where’s this job?**

(18:14) _The Leaky Cauldron_

(18:14) **What?**

(18:14) _And I’m starting today_

(18:14) **WHAT!**

(18:15) **Are you kidding!?**

(18:16) _Actually…_

(18:16) _I am_

(18:16) _Just wanted to see your reaction_

(18:18) **[Audio File]**

       
‘‘For fuck’s sake. Don’t do that ever again, mate!’’    


     ‘‘Our Padfoot just had a heart attack!’’

       
‘‘Is he breathing? We need Pomfrey!’’    


    ‘‘I think he needs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!’’

       
**‘‘Aggh. Get that mouth away from me!’’**   


     ‘‘Oh yeah, now you act like there’s nothing between us.’’

       
**‘‘You’re embarrassing yourself. Give me my phone back!’’**   


     ‘‘No, I’m trying to embarrass you in front of your—’’  

  
(18:19) _What a trip_

(18:20) **Sometimes I ask myself do I really need friends?**

(18:20) _Don’t say that, they’re great_

(18:21) **Yeah they are but don’t tell them I said that**

(18:21) **But really Moonflower that was CRUEL**

(18:22) _I’m sorry!! Didn’t expect all that fuss_

(18:22) **I tripped and fell flat on my face!**

(18:23) _Really gracious_

(18:23) _What did you do to fall?_

(18:25) **Try to put on my jeans**

(18:25) _Oh_

(18:25) _You mean you were gonna go to the leaky?_

(18:26) **No?**

(18:26) _Sirius_

(18:26) **Okay yes**

(18:27) _Dont_

(18:27) _I mean_

(18:28) _Actually I’m gonna work in a bookshop near the leaky but please don’t come_

(18:29) **I’m sorry Remus I won’t I promise**

(18:29) **I’ll restrain myself**

(18:30) _I’m sorry I just don’t feel ready_

(18:30) _Meeting people…_

(18:30) _It’s just too much for me right now_

(18:31) **Moony there’s no need to justify yourself**

(18:31) **I get it**

(18:31) _Thank you_

(18:32) **Don’t mention it**

(18:34) **I shall go now and apply some ice to my sculpted by the gods face**

(18:34) _Bye_

*

(23:24) **Can I ring you?**

(23:37) _Of course_

 

**_[Calling: Moonywobbles]_ **

 

_‘‘Everything all right?’’_

**‘‘Yeah just wanted to talk with you. Pete and James left me alone in the dorm.’’**

_‘‘Are you feeling better?’’_

**‘‘Yeah, I’m not throwing up anymore. Are you okay? You sound tired.’’**

_‘‘Yes, yes. Just… Depression and doing stuff… not a good combination.’’_

**‘‘Oh right. Should I let you sleep?’’**

_‘‘Even if you did, I don’t think I’ll be able to.’’_

**‘‘Shit.’’**

_‘‘Shit, indeed. How’s your face doing?’’_

**‘‘It’s okay, but I split my eyebrow open.’’**

_‘‘Gosh, Orion. How can you be so clumsy?’’_

**‘‘It was your fault!’’**

_‘‘I’ll kiss it better.’’_

**‘‘What?’’**

_‘‘I mean—! No, no, I just—’’_

**‘‘Sweet baby Jesus!’’**

_‘‘Bloody fuck. That’s not how I meant it!’’_

**‘‘Aww Remus!’’**

_‘‘That’s what my mom used to say when I hurt myself!’’_

**‘‘Ouch. You gave me hope and then you took it away.’’**

_‘‘Ha bloody ha.’’_

**‘‘My mom used to say ‘stop crying or I will give you a reason to cry.’ Lovely woman, you should totally meet her.’’**

_‘‘Pads…’’_

**‘‘I’m just joking, Re! I mean, she did use to say it but I just like to make people uncomfortable. It’s funny. Funnier if you can see the person’s face.’’**

_‘‘You… bloody prat. Does it work to break the ice, too?Maybe make people feel sorry for poor little you?’’_

**‘‘It works with the girls, not that I need it. Heh.’’**

_‘‘Really?’’_

**‘‘Yep. Unfortunately, not with blokes.’’**

_‘‘Tragic.’’_

**‘‘Do you think I should find a job, too?’’**

_‘‘If you can manage.’’_

**‘‘Hmm.’’**

_‘‘You will have to find one eventually.’’_

**‘‘True, and I’ll have to find a flat after school.’’**

_‘‘Mhm.’’_

**‘‘Decided.’’**

_‘‘Yeah?’’_

**‘‘I’ll start after the prank.’’**

_‘‘Right… after the prank.’’_

**‘‘We’ll buy the paint tomorrow and probably start painting this Sunday.’’**

_‘‘Are you nervous?’’_

**‘‘We’ve spent almost seven years pranking, but yes, I am.’’**

_‘‘Are there a lot of homophobic teachers?’’_

**‘‘Two or three, maybe. Moons?’’**

_‘‘Mhm?’’_

**‘‘Still awake?’’**

_‘‘For now.’’_

**‘‘Am I really that boring?’’**

_‘‘No, of course not.’’_

**‘‘Then how do you explain the fact that talking with me always makes you fall asleep?’’**

_‘‘I don’t know. Your voice calms me.’’_

**‘‘Oh.’’**

_‘‘Mhmm.’’_

**‘‘You must be right knackered. You haven’t even babbled, trying to explain yourself.’’**

_‘‘Uh-huh.’’_

**‘‘Should I hang up?’’**

_‘‘No. Just… just stay for a moment.’’_

**‘‘How were classes today?’’**

_‘‘Boring. People still look funny at me. I actually caught a girl checking out my wrists. Ridiculous, nosy people.’’_

**‘‘How are things with your mom?’’**

_‘‘Don’t want to seem evasive but could we talk about it some other time?’’_

**‘‘Right. Um… how’s your cat?’’**

_‘‘Mom said he escaped.’’_

**‘‘Are you sure talking with me is a better option than, I don’t know, banging your head against a concrete wall?’’**

_‘‘Ha. I was taking the piss.’’_

**‘‘What—’’**

_‘‘Your own medicine.’’_

**‘‘You… you…! Okay, ugh, maybe I deserved it. So Luna’s safe and sound?’’**

_‘‘Yep. I’m surprised you remember his name.’’_

**‘‘How I’m not going to, _Moony_?’’ **

_‘‘Yes, an interesting coincidence. Hey, are there disabled facilities in Hogwarts?’’_

**‘‘There are now. For two years now.’’**

_‘‘Good. There weren’t when I visited.’’_

**‘‘Mhm.’’**

_‘‘Are you falling asleep too?’’_

**‘‘Yep.’’**

_‘‘Mmm.’’_

**‘‘Is your school far from where you live now?’’**

_‘‘What? Um, yeah. But I like taking the bus.’’_

**‘‘Is it 'cause you have time to read?’’**

_‘‘Huh. Am I that predictable?’’_

**‘‘Maybe. Or maybe I just get you.’’**

_‘‘Oh.’’_

**‘‘We must look like total wazzocks, just… waffling. I’m not even holding the phone anymore, it’s just laying on my ear.’’**

_‘‘And those were a lot of words.’’_

**‘‘Yeah… Have you dreamt about me, Remus?’’**

_‘‘What? How would I? We’ve never seen each other.’’_

**‘‘Hmm. Haven’t you googled my name or something?’’**

_‘‘No… Should I? Oh my god, what will I find?’’_

**‘‘Ah. Nevermind.’’**

_‘‘And have you? Googled me, that is.’’_

**‘‘Well… let’s just say you haven’t mentioned you have a hedgehog too.’’**

_‘‘Oh god. Had. I had one. My Facebook profile’s ancient; I don’t even remember my password anymore. And for the better, 'cause that’s like a madhouse, full of the most embarrassing stuff you could imagine. Let’s just pretend it doesn’t exist. Facebook? What’s that? It gives me the chills.’’_

**‘‘Aren’t you overreacting, Moony?’’**

_‘‘I wish, Sirius.’’_

**‘‘Then… I’ll have to find a way to crack it and see all your photos. The one’s of your face this time.’’**

_‘‘Har, har. You… you can’t actually do that, right?’’_

**‘‘Haha. No, I can’t. Unfortunately.’’**

_‘‘Trust me, you don’t want to see those photos.’’_

**‘‘Well… I want to see _you_.’’ **

_‘‘…’’_

**‘‘Sorry, didn’t want it to sound like I was trying to push you.’’**

_‘‘Right. Um.’’_

**‘‘Uuuk!!’’**

_‘‘What was that? Is someone trying to kill you again?’’_

**‘‘No, I’m just trying to suffocate myself with a pillow. Fuck. Fuck.’’**

_‘‘Sirius.’’_

**‘‘Sorry.’’**

_‘‘Did we switch scripts?’’_

**‘‘God, Remus. Why are you still speaking to me?’’**

_‘‘I don’t understand.’’_

**‘‘I turn everything arse up. Ask anyone. It’s—It’s like it’s in my blood or something. I can’t escape fucking things up; it runs in the family.’’**

_‘‘Padfoot, don’t be melodramatic.’’_

**‘‘I’m not and that’s the worst part. I wouldn’t say anything that would push you away, but… I—’’**

_‘‘Padfoot?’’_

**‘‘I just don’t want to hurt you… in any conceivable way.’’**

_‘‘Why do you think you will?’’_

**‘‘I just know.’’**

_‘‘I think you’re wrong. And what are you going to do? Delate my number and never speak to me again?’’_

**‘‘No.’’**

_‘‘Because that would hurt anyways.’’_

**‘‘I…’’**

_‘‘I’m-I’m not in the mood of complicating things, Sirius.’’_

**‘‘I know. I know that’s the last thing you need—’’**

_‘‘No. Look, just stop, 'cause I’ve had enough of that speech. I know what I need, believe me. I know I need therapy, I need the pills, I need to ‘do things I enjoy and to push myself a little bit,’ as the therapist puts it. I know what I need and it looks like everyone knows it, too. But the important thing is what I want, because even if everyone is right, that’s never helped.’’_

**‘‘Okay. You’re right, I’m sorry. What do you want, Remus?’’**

_‘‘I want you to forget about that misplaced guilt and start talking about something stupid, anything. A movie, a match…’’_

**‘‘Um. I have to confess you something.’’**

_‘‘Uh… O-okay. Go ahead.’’_

**‘‘I… I used James’ help to come up with some of the moon nicknames.’’**

_‘‘Pardon me?’’_

**‘‘I know, I’m a fraud!’’**

_‘‘For the love of… I thought it was something serious! I mean… Ugh. Damn your name. Wanker.’’_

**‘‘Haha. Yeah, it looks like my parents hated me even before I was born.’’**

_‘‘Are you doing that thing again? Making things awkward on purpose?’’_

**‘‘No, no, that was just a statement. So. When do you start working?’’**

_‘‘Tomorrow. Four fifteen to eight o’clock.’’_

**‘‘Good luck.’’**

_‘‘Thanks.’’_

**‘‘Mmm. So a bookshop. It suits you.’’**

_‘‘How would you know?’’_

**‘‘I stopped asking myself that question three hunches ago.’’**

_‘‘Oh.’’_

**‘‘I’m sure you will turn in the ‘Sexy Worker From That Bookshop.’’’**

_‘‘You’re drunk on sleep.’’_

**‘‘You sound drunk on sleep yourself. And I can totally picture it: I will charge people for photos and autographs. I will get rich selling your locks of hair on eBay! And your toothbrush… I’m sure people would pay even for your nails! Hmm… How much do you reckon they’ll pay for your briefs? Are you more of a slips or a boxers guy? We could organize an auction. Remus? You asleep? Sweet dreams, Moonflower.’’**

 

**_[Call Disconnected]_ **

 

`THURSDAY`

(15:09) _Last night… were you babbling about underwear? Bc I had a bizarre dream_

(15:14) **It’s a possibility. What did you dream about?**

(15:14) **Was the underwear chasing you?**

(15:17) _No they were… buying me. Bidding me actually_

(15:19) **Huh**

(15:19) **You’re really susceptible**

(15:20) _What do you mean by that?_

(15:22) **You dreamt about what I was saying. I was falling asleep at the time so I’m not really sure about what I was exactly babbling but it had to do with what you mentioned**

(15:24) _You do realize the great power that’s in your hands right? Be careful how you use it_

(15:25) **Don’t worry**

(15:25) _You’re already plotting something evil aren’t you?_

(15:27) **What do you prefer medium orchid or dark magenta?**

(15:28) _Your strategy to evade my question astonishes me_

(15:29) **Concentrate Moonflower we’re buying the paint!**

(15:30) _A critical matter then_

(15:30) **Exactly. You’re a Marauder too so we can’t pick without your approval**

(15:31) _Do they think that too?_

(15:31) **What do you mean?**

(15:32) _James and Peter, do they consider me a Marauder? It looks like a big deal for you 3_

(15:32) **Of course Moony! It was actually James who told me to ask you**

(15:33) _Oh. All right_

(15:33) _Medium orchid_

(15:33) _Talk to you later. Have to get ready for work_

(15:34) **Hope you have a nice first day**

*

(20:11) _I had an idea for the prank_

(20:11) _Interested?_

(20:24) **Absolutely!**

(20:24) **Oh so I’m the first thing you think about after work?**

(20:25) **Aww you’re the first thing I think about after classes Moony!**

(20:26) _No, it was the prank_

(20:27) **Why do you hurt me?**

(20:27) _Do you want to hear about the idea or are you going to prolong the teasing?_

(20:28) **God Moons I wasn’t teasing**

(20:28) _What do you call it then?_

(20:29) **You’re so adorable**

(20:29) _Are you trying to get a rise out of me, Orion?_

(20:30) **Aggh okay go on**

(20:31) _Got to go_

(20:31) _Do something_

(20:33) **Mooooony!**

(20:33) **I need to know!**

*

(20:46) **Am I that bad a flirting?**

(20:49) What?

(20:49) Why are you even asking me that?

(20:50) **I’m just curious**

(20:53) Has someone rejected your amorous advances Sirius?

(20:55) **God would you just answer the question?**

(20:59) I’m with Lily. Would you wait half an hour? Then you can be as weird as you want

(21:01) **See you at the dorm**

*

(20:46) **_Remus get out of the loo_**

(20:46) **_Talk to me_**

(20:47) _I’m not in the loo Alice_

(20:47) **_Oh. Now that’s embarrassing_**

(20:48) **_I’ve been knocking and yelling to no one for 5 minutes_**

(20:48) **_You’re avoiding me_**

(20:50) _I’m not_

(20:50) **_Wasn’t asking_**

(20:51) **_It was just an agh Remus. Doesn’t mean he’s pissed off with you! You’re blowing it out of proportion_**

(20:52) _[Audio File]_

      
‘‘For the love of god, Alice, just shh. Would you be so kind and give me a moment to think?’’  


(20:53) **_I’ll wait for you to come home_**

(20:55) _Thanks_

*

(21:31) _You said there were a bunch of homophobic teachers yes?_

(21:31) _Why don’t you swap their textbooks for other made of gay magazines?_

(21:32) _You’ll only have to keep the original covers_

(21:40) **[Audio File]**

      
‘‘You’re a fucking genius, Moony!’’

       
**‘‘I could kiss you if you were here, Remus!’’**   


     ‘‘Oi, Worm—!’’

       
‘‘Fuck off! I‘ve to paint the fucking wall before anyone else can see it!’’    


       
**‘‘That’s why you’re a Marauder, Moons!’’**   


     ‘‘Should we use your magazines, Padfoot?’’

       
**‘‘I swear—!’’**   


(21:44) _Why is it that every audio includes so much yelling?_

(21:44) _I’m glad you 3 like the idea_

(21:45) _So are you going to use your magazines?_

(21:45) **I don’t have**

(21:45) _I find that hard to believe_

(21:45) _Even I’ve had_

(21:46) **Now that’s interesting**

(21:46) **Naughty Moony**

(21:46) **And why do you say ‘even I’?**

(21:48) _Because I think I’ve some kind of lack of teenager hormones_

(21:49) **You asexual, Moonflower?**

(21:49) _I don’t think so. But who knows, right?_

(21:50) _Is that something bad?_

(21:50) **GOD Of course not Remus**

(21:51) _Ok good_

(21:52) _And interesting how? Do I have to remind you I’ve been in bdsm? Like not with all the consent involved but still_

(21:52) _There was even a threesome involved once_

(21:52) _Ok maybe more than once_

(21:54) **WOW**

(21:54) **FUCKING MIND BLOW REMUS**

(21:55) **Interesting bc you don’t look like the kind of person…**

(21:55) **Forget it I need to lay down**

(21:59) _Haha you ok?_

(22:01) **WOW**

(22:01) _Yeah you’ve said that_

(22:02) **But moony!!**

(22:02) **Okay okay I’ll store that piece of information for later**

(22:04) **I don’t need magazines, we have wifi**

(22:04) **Only on weekends tho**

(22:06) _I really want to study there_

(22:06) **I want you to study here too**

(22:06) **Imagine all the pranks we could pull off**

(22:07) **I’m sure we wouldn’t have been caught as many times as we’ve been already**

(22:08) _It does sound plausible_

(22:09) **Fuck**

(22:09) **A threesome**

(22:09) **Two blokes or two birds?**

(22:10) **3 blokes?!**

(22:10) _I’m done talking to you. Nice chat Pads_

*

(21:58) **_Remus where are you?_**

(22:04) **_Remus Lupin._**

*

(22:06) **_Don’t make a fuss but is there any chance you know where Remus is?_**

(22:06) **No but I’m talking with him**

(22:06) **_So he’s o.k?_**

(22:07) **I guess**

(22:07) **What’s wrong?**

(22:07) **_Nothing he gets a bit paranoid sometimes_**

(21:58) **_Shouldn’t have said that_**

(21:58) **_God I’m shit when these things happen_**

(21:59) **_Nvmd_**

(21:59) **_Went for a walk or smtg but he won’t answer my texts_**

(21:59) **_Think I pissed him off_**

(22:00) **Calm down Alice. Give me a sec**

*

(22:01) **Sooo**

(22:01) **Where you at Re?**

(22:02) _Tell Alice not to worry. I’m ok and she was right_

(22:02) **Idk what you’re talking about**

(22:03) _Come on Sirius_

(22:03) **Okay okay I’ll tell her**

(22:04) **You’re too smart for your own good, Lupin**

*

(22:05) **He won’t tell me where he is but he told me to tell you he’s okay and you were right**

(22:06) **So dw**

(22:07) **_…_**

(22:07) **_O.k. Thanks_**

(22:08) **Don’t mention it**

*

(22:44) _Can I ring you?_

(22:48) **Go on Moonglow**

 

**_[Calling: Padfoot]_ **

 

**‘‘Hey.’’**

_‘‘Hi. Did James come up with that one?’’_

**‘‘Oh. Oh fuck, you remember.’’**

_‘‘Of course I remember the fact you tried to fool me. Tsk tsk.’’_

**‘‘That one was mine; James came up with the worst ones.’’**

_‘‘Oh, like, say… Moonshiner?’’_

**‘‘Sod off.’’**

_‘‘Haha.’’_

**‘‘Everything all right over there?’’**

_‘‘Yes.’’_

**‘‘Great. And how was your first day at work?’’**

_‘‘Terrifying. Disturbing. Confusing. Dreadful. Arduous. Tiring. Just despondent as fuck. And there were some really exasperating customers.’’_

**‘‘I thought you were working at a bookshop not the army.’’**

_‘‘Ha. Who told you you were funny?’’_

**‘‘Ouch. Touchy.’’**

_‘‘Sorry, Pads. It’s just… There was this man who was looking for a book and said, I quote: ‘It’s a yellow one, with big letters.’ Barking, I tell you! And then he started yelling at me because I couldn’t find it!’’_

**‘‘Really?’’**

_‘‘I shit you not.’’_

**‘‘And what did you do?’’**

_‘‘I may’ve told him to piss off.’’_

**‘‘Haha! That’s brilliant. Jokes aside: was it bad?’’**

_‘‘I may’ve had two or three panic attacks.’’_

**‘‘Remus.’’**

_‘‘I know it sounds like I’m joking but it’s true. I just don’t want to give it more importance than needed.’’_

**‘‘But—Um. Okay.’’**

_‘‘Hey.’’_

**‘‘Yeah?’’**

_‘‘Yesterday… you asked me if I ever dreamt about you.’’_

**‘‘Mhm.’’**

_‘‘Have you?’’_

**‘‘Oh. Ah… maybe?’’**

_‘‘Maybe?’’_

**‘‘Yeah. Er… you weren’t actually there. In the dream, that is.’’**

_‘‘Hum?’’_

**‘‘I don’t know how to explain it; you were in the dream but I couldn’t see you. But I knew you were there.’’**

_‘‘What were you doing in the dream?’’_

**‘‘Ah… Er. I don’t remember.’’**

_‘‘Oh. Okay.’’_

**‘‘So you haven’t dream about me?’’**

_‘‘Not that I can remember.’’_

**‘‘Mm.’’**

_‘‘Are you… offended?’’_

**‘‘Maybe.’’**

_‘‘Oh Pads. You’re adorable.’’_

**‘‘I… What—’’**

_‘‘Did I just leave you speechless? If I knew that was everything it took I would’ve done it sooner!’’_

**‘‘You… I. Shite.’’**

_‘‘In your own time.’’_

**‘‘Git. You can flirt whenever you want, Moony.’’**

_‘‘Ha. Like I’ve the slightest idea how to do that.’’_

**‘‘Haha. Yeah, I’ve noticed. Neither can you tell when someone’s flirting with you.’’**

_‘‘I don’t understand.’’_

**‘‘Aww. I want to fit you in my pocket and carry you around.’’**

_‘‘Don’t patronise me, Orion.’’_

**‘‘It means what it means, John.’’**

_‘‘That sounds weird.’’_

**‘‘Yeah it does.’’**

_‘‘Let’s not use it again.’’_

**‘‘Touché.’’**

_‘‘So?’’_

**‘‘It means what it means. There’s no more to it.’’**

_‘‘You mean… that you’ve flirted with me?’’_

**‘‘Yes!’’**

_‘‘When?’’_

**‘‘Just… three hours ago!’’**

_‘‘Oh… Oh. So that’s what it was?’’_

**‘‘You really thought I wanted to piss you off?’’**

_‘‘Partly.’’_

**‘‘Are we going to need a secret word next time so you’ll know I’m flirting?’’**

_‘‘Next time?’’_

**‘‘Unless it bothers you. Obviously. Er. Shouldn’t have assum—’’**

_‘‘No, no. It’s… okay. Tremendously odd, but it doesn’t bother me.’’_

**‘‘Tremendously? That much?’’**

_‘‘Heh… Yes. No one’s ever flirted with me.’’_

**‘‘Or you weren’t able to identify it as such.’’**

_‘‘No, trust me on this.’’_

**‘‘Well, I am.’’**

_‘‘Er… I’ve no idea what to say. Congratulations.’’_

**‘‘Yes! Did Alice scold you for making her worry?’’**

_‘‘That’s already a repressed memory.’’_

**‘‘She’s scary.’’**

_‘‘Yes. So how’s the prank going?’’_

**‘‘We have to find out where teachers keep their textbooks, then we’ll have to find a way to get to them.’’**

_‘‘Be careful.’’_

**‘‘Always, Moons. We’ll do it tomorrow. The book thing, I mean.’’**

_‘‘Mhm.’’_

**‘‘Are you falling asleep again?’’**

_‘‘Aha. Actually, I’ve been using you as a lullaby these two last days.’’_

**‘‘How so?’’**

_‘‘Your talking helps me sleep._

**‘‘Is that flirting?’’**

_‘‘No, it’s a statement.’’_

**‘‘You’re not yielding, eh?’’**

_‘‘I told you I don’t know how flirting goes. Let it go. How was your day?’’_

**‘‘James still won’t admit he’s dating Lily and it’s bloody weird, I tell you. If it had been last year, he would’ve been yelling it from the rooftops with a megaphone.’’**

_‘‘What do you think it means? His behaviour.’’_

**‘‘Well.’’**

_‘‘Sirius?’’_

**‘‘I’m thinking. I haven’t asked myself that question.’’**

_‘‘Take your time.’’_

**‘‘…’’**

_‘‘…’’_

**‘‘Hmm.’’**

_‘‘…’’_

**‘‘Oh!’’**

_‘‘Fuck! Can you just not. Don’t. Shout. I was already dreaming about Avan Jogia.’’_

**‘‘You fall asleep very fast.’’**

_‘‘Shut up and go on with your eye-opener.’’_

**‘‘Pick one.’’**

_‘‘Sirius, please!’’_

**‘‘Oh G—’’**

_‘‘Are you still there?’’_

**‘‘You can’t _moan_ that!’’ **

_‘‘I said it with a frustrated moan, you assclown! You’re unbelievable. Control your hormones, you horny adolescent sinner!’’_

**‘‘It’s your fault you sounded _obscene_!’’ **

_‘‘It’s not my fault you get ‘excited’ with anything.’’_

**‘‘That’s bull!’’**

_‘‘Oh, so not with anything? I feel honoured.’’_

**‘‘What…? I—Stop it!’’**

_‘‘Are you blushing?’’_

**‘‘We were having a completely different conversation and I would appreciate it if we continued with it.’’**

_‘‘You’re totally blushing.’’_

**‘‘As I was saying…’’**

_‘‘Carry on.’’_

**‘‘Maybe James hasn’t said anything because this is something seri—Something important.’’**

_‘‘Reasonable.’’_

**‘‘But I don’t like it.’’**

_‘‘Hm?’’_

**‘‘He’s never kept secrets from me. I mean, he’s my brother. We don’t do that.’’**

_‘‘There’s a first time for everything.’’_

**‘‘Thanks, really comforting, Lupin.’’**

_‘‘It’s not like he will get rid of you’’_

**‘‘…’’**

_‘‘Tell me you’re not being serious.’’_

**‘‘I’m alwa—’’**

_‘‘Don’t you dare.’’_

**‘‘What do you want me to say, Re? Everyone has their hang-ups.’’**

_‘‘You can’t be really insinuating you think James will discard you like some pair of old socks.’’_

**‘‘What a great allegory.’’**

_‘‘Sirius. You said it: you are brothers.’’_

**‘‘Yes, but he’s not a Black. He’s not from The Fucking Noble and Most Fucking Ancient House of Black. He doesn’t share blood with one of the most fucked up families from whole England.’’**

_‘‘Sirius, we’ve talked about this. It’s just bullshit.’’_

**‘‘Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.’’**

_‘‘Pads…’’_

**‘‘Let’s not talk about it. I’m already tired and Blacks are not worth it.’’**

_‘‘You are. I don’t know if you were including yourself in that sentence but taking into account your usual display of self-loath and misplaced guilt, I want you to hear me say it: You are worth it. As a Black or just as Sirius.’’_

**‘‘You didn’t have to say that.’’**

_‘‘But I wanted to.’’_

**‘‘I don’t want you to feel obliged to—’’**

_‘‘Sirius.’’_

**‘‘What?’’**

_‘‘Stop being daft and listen me rant about my customers.’’_

**‘‘Okay.’’**

_‘‘If you thought the man looking for a yellow book with big letters was surreal, just wait to hear about the lady and the bird. Really, bookshops aren’t as boring as people think. Are you listening?’’_

**‘‘Wait. I’m putting my pyjamas on. Go on.’’**

_‘‘I was minding my own business after my second panic attack (which was after the yellow-book-with-big-letters man’s outburst) when this lady came to me. ‘Excuse me, dear,’ she said. ‘I’m looking for my bird.’’’_

**‘‘You mean a real bird?’’**

_‘‘I asked her the same question and she confirmed that, yes, she was looking for a real bird. I’ve no idea what kind, so don’t ask me; she didn’t specify.’’_  
**‘‘Mhm’’**

_‘‘‘This is a bookshop, ma’am, not a bird shop,’ I replied. The woman just scowled at me but left the shop. Five minutes later she came back, this time looking for a book about exotic animals. I told her where she could find it. She headed for the shelves. I assisted the remaining customers. What you need to know is that the cash register—my job post—is next to the exit door. The thing is, I’d completely forgotten about the lady, so before closing I went and looked for the woman and…’’_

**‘‘And?’’**

_‘‘I didn’t find her. Well…’’_

**‘‘Well what?’’**

_‘‘I did find something.’’_

**‘‘Well? What did you find, Remus?!’’**

_‘‘An owl.’’_

**‘‘What?’’**

_‘‘I found a bird on a shelf of the animal section.’’_

**‘‘Nah. You’re making that up.’’**

_‘‘Am I?’’_

**‘‘Yes! Are you saying that the lady was a witch? That she could turn herself into an owl?’’**

_‘‘I’m not saying anything, I just gave you the facts.’’_

**‘‘You’re not fooling me, Remus Lupin.’’**

_‘‘Hmm. Give me a sec. Done.’’_

**‘‘What?’’**

_‘‘Check your phone.’’_

**‘‘What the real fuck. That’s an owl!’’**

_‘‘Yes. Well spotted.’’_

**‘‘That’s a real owl and… and…’’**

_‘‘And it’s in the bookshop. I had to ask for help ‘cause it wouldn’t go away.’’_

**‘‘Okay, I’ll give you that, but it doesn’t prove it’s the old lady.’’**

_‘‘Sirius, I didn’t say anything about the old lady turning into an owl. Maybe you’re the one who wants to believe that.’’_

**‘‘Well. It would be great if magic really existed.’’**

_‘‘I agree.’’_

**‘‘Did your parents tell you fairy tales when you were a kid?’’**

_‘‘Um, no. I didn’t like them. They scared me.’’_

**‘‘That’s… Why?’’**

_‘‘After my dad died… Um… I would rather not talk about it. Let’s not go there.’’_

**‘‘Of course. So… were there any unnerving customers?’’**

_‘‘No. But there were a lot of unmannered customers. Which, in fact, did make them unnerving, if you think about it.’’_

**‘‘Ah, yes, my favourites.’’**

_‘‘Mhm.’’_

**‘‘Mm.’’**

_‘‘Falling asleep?’’_

**‘‘Partly. I can’t stop thinking about the… owl lady. Did you see what I did there, Moony?’’**

_‘‘Wish I didn’t.’’_

**‘‘So we’ll probably paint this Sunday.’’**

_‘‘Good luck. And, really, don’t get caught.’’_

**‘‘We’ll try. Hey, when they gave you the tour, did you meet Dumbledore?’’**

_‘‘Yes. Quirky.’’_

**‘‘Mhm.’’**

_‘‘But I’m pretty sure I didn’t have the privilege to meet McGonagall.’’_

**‘‘Ah Minerva.’’**

_‘‘Your tone_ does _really turn dreamy when you talk about her, you know that?’’_

**‘‘If you knew her you would do the same thing, Moony.’’**

_‘‘How am I going to compete with her?’’_

**‘‘Ha!’’**

_‘‘You sounded like you just swallowed your own tongue.’’_

**‘‘Almost. You don’t need to compete.’’**

_‘‘Oh. You know, I did like fairies when I was a kid.’’_

**‘‘Mhm?’’**

_‘‘But not the cute ones (well, those too.) The stories my grandma used to tell me were about scary faeries, the ones you should not mess with. Faeries who would try to trick you so you would get out of your house. You would hear your mom’s voice calling your name from outside and then, when you went out, you would see a light in the dark. ‘Don’t you ever follow that light, Remus,’ my grandma always said. ‘Or you won’t come back from there.’ Lovely lady, not sinister at all. And she used to warn me about the hills near home (when we didn’t live in the city)¬—always said not to go there after dark. She wasn’t the only one who said those things; I used to hear the same stories in the pub. Stories told from one generation to the next one, and… Sirius? Are you awake? Good night, Paddy-poo.’’_

 

**_[Call Disconnected]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I already said what a nightmare posting this is?
> 
> I hope you like this update!!


	8. FOURTH WEEK Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted sooner, I’ve been more focused on finishing my other fic.
> 
> So, if someone is interested, I have a Marvel fic almost finished, filled with angst and fluff and even ONE smut chapter which I swore to myself I wouldn’t write but… here we are. If you’re curious, go take a look at the tags :)
> 
> So now that the spam is over…
> 
>  **Sirius**  
>  James  
>  _Remus_  
>  Peter  
>  _ **Alice**_  
>  _Lily_

` Friday`

(10:09) **‘… and as all of you know they put kids, women, ill and disabled people…’**

(10:09) **‘And queer and trans people.’**

(10:10) **‘Pardon, Mr Black?’**

(10:10) **‘I said, Professor, that there were queer and trans people in those concentration camps.’**

(10:11) **‘Yeah. Whatever.’**

(10:13) **‘You can’t say whatever and just dismiss it like it’s nothing. Those people were never made visible, and after WW II they were still treated like scum. The least we can do is talk about them in History class.’**

(10:14) **‘Whatever. We have to continue the lesson; we can’t stop for every frivolous detail your privileged mind needs to share.’**

(10:15) **And the hardcore gay porn magazines goes to… the dickhead of my history teacher**

(10:18) **Remus**

(10:24) **Trying not to panic here**

*

(14:56) _Revolting_

(14:56) _You should push him down the stairs_

(14:59) **Wow that’s kinda harsh**

(15:59) **Everything alright??**

(15:00) _Nah_

(15:00) _Not really_

(15:01) _Just a shitty day_

(15:03) **Do I have to remind you that the first time you said ‘shitty day’ you were hospitalized?**

(15:03) **Want to tell me?**

(15:04) _Just shitty people in a shitty school_

(15:04) **Want me to ring you?**

(15:04) _Would be great_

 

**_[Calling: Moonywobbles]_ **

 

**‘‘Hello, gorgeous. Do you need me to point out that I’m flirting?’’**

_‘‘Hi. And I worked that much out for myself.’’_

**‘‘Oh, my young padawan, you’re learning well. So what happened?’’**

_‘‘Someone locked me up in the toilets.’’_

**‘‘Who?’’**

_‘‘Didn’t see their faces and it doesn’t matter. One of them pushed me inside and then locked the door. Where the fuck did they get the keys from, anyway?’’_

**‘‘But no one hurt you, right?’’**

_‘‘Of course not. I just scraped a knee when I fell.’’_

**‘‘Okay. Okay. Ah… Did you inform the principal? No, of course you didn’t. ’’**

_‘‘You answered yourself.’’_

**‘‘God. Fuck. I hate them!’’**

_‘‘You don’t know them, Sirius.’’_

**‘‘I don’t need to know them I order to hate them. Or to want to beat the shit out of them.’’**

_‘‘Calm down, Pads. I’m all right. Jeez, can’t believe I’m the one who has to calm you down.’’_

**‘‘I wish I was there so I could hug you.’’**

_‘‘Oh.’’_

**‘‘Fuck. Can someone please punch me? Why does everything I say sound like I’m trying to manipulate you or something?’’**

_‘‘Sirius, it doesn’t.’’_

**‘‘Are you sure? Don’t you want to sleep on it?’’**

_‘‘You’re ridiculous. And, um, Sirius?’’_

**‘‘Yes?’’**

_‘‘I want that, too. I mean. You. To be here. Hug. Stuff. I mean. The hugging kind of stuff.’’_

**‘‘Was that supposed to be a sentence?’’**

_‘‘Don’t make it worse.’’_

**‘‘I couldn’t even if I tried to. So you’re the cuddling kind of guy.’’**

_‘‘Maybe.’’_

**‘‘How can you not know?’’**

_‘‘Remember what I told you about the totally-not-BDSM relationship?’’_

**‘‘'Course.’’**

_‘‘Well she wasn’t one to cuddle… after. Never, actually. Not that I was. She kind of... scared me.’’_

**‘‘That’s not healthy.’’**

_‘‘You don’t say. And apart from that one, I haven’t had any other relationships.’’_

**‘‘Then—You could—I mean…’’**

_‘‘Sirius? Spill it.’’_

**‘‘Nevermind. Ah. Just so you know: I had nightmares.’’**

_‘‘Hm?’’_

**‘‘Did you tell me a fairy tale last night?’’**

_‘‘Oh. Yes, I did.’’_

**‘‘Was it a scary one?’’**

_‘‘Oh.’’_

**‘‘So you decided to tell me a ghost story when I was falling asleep. Really sensible, Lupin.’’**

_‘‘Fairy story in that case, not ghost story.’’_

**‘‘Fairies! That’s what I dreamt about. I had forgotten. Fairies and… fire? Woods, too. Probably. And an old lady. The owl lady! And… Oh. And Mother.’’**

_‘‘Oh. I’m sorry?’’_

**‘‘Don’t be daft, Moonywobbles. How much time did you spend there until someone came to rescue you? Agh, that someone should have been me! If you’d told me, I would’ve come to save you—and brought you a vegan burger!’’**

_‘‘Hah. I appreciate the thought. And I spent there, hmm… maybe an hour until someone noticed I was missing.’’_

**‘‘An hour until… They—How coul—I can’t—’’**

_‘‘Give yourself a break, Sirius. Sounds like you’re choking on your own tongue.’’_

**‘‘How can you be so calm, Remus? They forgot about you!’’**

_‘‘It’s only logical; I’ve been hospitalized for two weeks, and even before that I didn’t attend every one of my classes. I think there are teachers who still don’t know my full name.’’_

**‘‘That’s wrong in so many levels. They’re teachers, they work with kids and teenagers! They should show some interest and concern for their students and their lives.’’**

_‘‘They can’t solve every one of my problems.’’_

**‘‘But they certainly can help you in some way.’’**

_‘‘They’ve tried. They tried when I was ten, when I was eleven, when I was twelve, thirteen, fourteen… There just isn’t anything else left to fix, and there are other students who need help.’’_

**‘‘You’re not a refrigerator, Remus.’’**

_‘‘What I’m saying is… maybe there is no getting better. At least I can’t see a future were I’m not feeling… like this.’’_

**‘‘I wish I could do something so you wouldn’t feel that way.’’**

_‘‘Thanks, Padfoot.’’_

**‘‘Um. Don’t you have to get ready for work?’’**

_‘‘Oh, right. I’d completely forgotten.’’_

**‘‘I will take that as I’m the one that makes you forget everything else.’’**

_‘‘Maybe that’s the true reason I forgot about work.’’_

**‘‘Oooh.’’**

_‘‘Or maybe it’s one of the symptoms of depression.’’_

**‘‘Oh. Hey, you stole my technique!’’**

_‘‘I don’t know what you’re talking about. Bye, Padfoot.’’_

**‘‘Call me after work if you want.’’**

_‘‘I will.’’_

 

**_[Call Disconnected]_ **

 

*

(18:27) Nell broke up with me

(18:34) I’ve got the beer

(18:35) **I’m on my way to get donuts**

(18:37) See you in 10 in the dorm Wormy

(18:37) **< 3**

 

*

 

**_[Calling: Padfoot]_ **

 

**‘‘Why hello there, beautiful.’’**

_‘‘Here we go again.’’_

**‘‘Wormy’s been dumped, the guy needed a drink!’’**

‘‘My heart’s been broken, Monny.’’ 

_ ‘‘You three are so overdramatic…’’  _

‘‘In million pieces!’’ 

_‘‘Is that Lily?’’_

_ ‘‘Hello, Remus!’’  _

_‘‘I’m surprised you remembered my name.’’_

_ ‘‘How can I not remember it; Sirius won’t stop talking about you.’’  _

**‘‘You’re so full of shit, Evans.’’**

_ ‘‘Oh am I? There are a lot of stories I could tell to your Moony.’’  _

**‘‘You’re wicked.’’**

_ ‘‘I try to do my best.’’  _

_‘‘Um, I’ll leave you to it, then. And Pete, don’t worry; you’ll find someone, don’t dwell on the past. Was that the worst thing I could’ve said? Absolutely. Am I dead on my feet? Definitely.’’_

‘‘Thanks anyway, Moony.’’ 

_ ‘‘I’m not in Sirius’ head but his expression clearly says: Oh Moony, you’re adorable, please—’’  _

**‘‘I swear on everything that’s holly, I’ll kick your arse out of the dorm if you carry on with this preposterousness!’’**

‘‘Since when do you use words such as ‘preposterousness?’’’

_ ‘‘Since he talks with Remus twenty-four seven.’’  _

**‘‘Weren’t you going somewhere?’’**

‘‘Oh yes. It’s my time to be the third wheel in their date.’’ 

‘‘But we want you to come with us, Wormtail.’’

_ ‘‘Let’s leave these lovebirds alone.’’  _

**‘‘Evans. Out. Now.’’**

_ ‘‘Touchy.’’  _

**‘‘Jeez, what a nightmare.’’**

_‘‘So that really happened? I didn’t just hallucinate the whole thing?’’_

**‘‘No. No such luck.’’**

_‘‘Do they, like… think we’re dating?’’_

**‘‘Am. Er… Maybe?’’**

_‘‘That’s—That’s weird, right?’’_

**‘‘Yeah. Um. Let’s forget it, okay? Okay. How was work?’’**

_‘‘Don’t believe anyone who says people have stopped reading—it’s a big fat lie. I’ve never seen so many customers. Really, I thought I was going to have a bloody breakdown in front of everyone.’’_

**‘‘But you didn’t. Right?’’**

_‘‘No. I had one in the school toilets, though.’’_

**‘‘You didn’t—’’**

_‘‘I’m telling you now. I don’t want you to stress over it, just to know. Chillax, buddy.’’_

**‘‘Hm. Okay. No weird customers this time?’’**

_‘‘No. There was this weird girl, though, but she didn’t buy anything.’’_

**‘‘What did she do?’’**

_‘‘She… she just started talking about how much she liked to go hunting.’’_

**‘‘Oh. Shit.’’**

_‘‘Yeah, shit. I almost got sick. It’s like I had ‘I’m vegan, annoy me’ wrote on my forehead. Hey, do you still eat meat?’’_

**‘‘Nop.’’**

_‘‘Whoa. Since when?’’_

**‘‘Since the first time your mom’s boyfriend took your phone.’’**

_‘‘So…’’_

**‘‘Almost three weeks.’’**

_‘‘Congratulations!’’_

**‘‘Thanks, but it’s not that big of a deal. I assume you’re not eating dairy anymore.’’**

_‘‘Aha. And neither does Alice, or at least trying.’’_

**‘‘Good job recruiting her.’’**

_‘‘Pads.’’_

**‘‘Yeah?’’**

_‘‘I’m falling asleep.’’_

**‘‘Already?’’**

_‘‘I think I’m dying of exhaustion.’’_

**‘‘I’ll let you rest then.’’**

_‘‘No, no… just stay for a moment.’’_

**‘‘Do you want me to talk?’’**

_‘‘Mhm.’’_

**‘‘One question before.’’**

_‘‘Mhm?’’_

**‘‘Have you had dinner?’’**

_‘‘What? No, I forgot.’’_

**‘‘Remus.’’**

_‘‘Oh, come on. Don’t make me get out of bed—well, sofa.’’_

**‘‘But—’’**

_‘‘Look, I’ll have breakfast tomorrow morning, okay? It’s not like I’m going to shrivel up if I don’t.’’_

**‘‘…’’**

_‘‘Sirius, don’t sulk.’’_

**‘‘I’m not sulking.’’**

_‘‘If you say so.’’_

**‘‘So. Tomorrow. Breakfast.’’**

_‘‘Yeah, yeah. Now talk about something; I want to sleep.’’_

**‘‘Oi, Remus.’’**

_‘‘Mhm?’’_

**‘‘We met three weeks ago. Today’s like our… anniversary.’’**

_‘‘Hmm. Three weeks. Feels like it’s been longer.’’_

**‘‘I know, right? Three weeks and yet we didn’t have a romantic dinner.’’**

_‘‘Tragic.’’_

**‘‘Bummer.’’**

_‘‘Heart-breaking.’’_

**‘‘Oh, cracking, Lupin.’’**

_‘‘Really? I wasn’t even trying.’’_

**‘‘Ha, ha. So. What should we do for our month anniversary, hmm? Going to a museum? Parachute jumping? Go to Rome? Burning my parents’ house with the both of them still inside would be lovely and a dream made true, ah, yeah. I hope you’re taking notes. No, actually… What do you think about going camping someday? When you’re feeling ready… Is that stupid? I don’t know, I like the idea. The stars, the trees…’’**

_‘‘No.’’_

**‘‘Oh? I thought you were already asleep.’’**

_‘‘I was, almost, but… let’s not do that, okay? No forest. You can add that to your trigger-warning list.’’_

**‘‘Um. All right. The beach then?’’**

_‘‘I don’t dislike it.’’_

**‘‘So, the Bahamas then. Or Dominican Republic. Ah, that must be amazing. Jeez, I want to go to the beach right now. Or at least to have a sunbath but this country doesn’t even know what that is. We used to go when Reg was little. Not the Dominican Republic; we used to go to Spain—my parents have a flat on the coast. It was amazing, Re. Father and Mother used to leave Reg and I alone in the flat and go to posh parties. I loved it. We had time to spend on our own, like real brothers. That was when Reg still looked up to me. He would do everything his big brother did. Endearing, really. And annoying most of the time, if I’m frank with you. Oh, we could go to the Antarctica, I’m sure then you would learn if you like to cuddle. Um. Or… or we could just watch a movie instead. And… And you’re asleep, aren’t you? Sweet dreams, Moony.’’**

 

**_[Call Disconnected]_ **

 

`Saturday`

(10:11) **Did you have breakfast?**

(10:13) _You’re not my mother, Sirius_

(10:15) **I’m way cooler than her**

(10:15) **I will ask Alice if you don’t answer**

(10:17) _Yes I did, Orion_

(10:17) **Good boy**

(10:17) _Don’t repeat that ever again_

(10:18) **Done**

(10:20) **How are things going with your mom?**

(10:22) _They’re simply not going. She’s rung me 6 times these last week but I told her I didn’t want to talk_

(10:22) _That she should give me some time_

(10:24) **She still dating the bag of dicks?**

(10:24) _Yes_

(10:25) _I’m starting to think I shouldn’t have told her to kick him out_

(10:26) **Hmm**

(10:27) **Not that my opinion’s relevant to this matter but I don’t think you were wrong. Idk the whole story but it’s obvious that guy is a bad influence and that the situation’s not doing any good to your health**

(10:28) _But he seems like a good change in mom’s life_

(10:28) _She hasn’t been herself since my father died and that was more than 10y ago_

(10:29) _And now it looks like things are changing thanks to this bloke_

(10:30) **It’s a tricky one I’ll give you that**

(10:31) _The only solution’s to find myself a flat_

(10:31) _I’m really trying to put my health first_

(10:32) **That’s really good Moony**

(10:32) **Why find a flat can’t you stay at Alice’s?**

(10:33) _She’s made it clear we can live together until we’re 80 and we need diapers but I know she wants to start living with her boyfriend_

(10:34) **You should trust her, Re**

(10:34) **She’s chosen to live with you. She is capable of making her own decision**

(10:36) _I’ll ponder over it_

(10:36) **You do that**

(10:38) _Are you painting tomorrow?_

(10:39) **Yes! We had to find help, people we trust, bc there’s gonna be a lot of work to do**

(10:41) _And what about the magazines?_

(10:42) **Lily’s buying them this evening**

(10:42) _Lily buying gay porn… Isn’t that weird?_

(10:43) **What’s weird is that she volunteered**

(10:43) _Definitely weird but hey I’m not here to judge anyone_

(10:45) _Good luck with the prank_

(10:46) **Thanks Moonpie**

(10:46) **Do you work on weekends?**

(10:47) _No but I do have to study. A lot_

(10:47) **I’ll leave you to it then**

(10:48) **Call you tonight**

*

(16:45) _Yesterday, did you say something about an anniversary?_

(16:45) **Yeah and you said woods are out of the question**

(16:45) _I really don’t remember much_

(16:45) _So what conclusion did you reach?_

(16:45) **What do you mean?**

(16:45) _Where do you want to go next Friday?_

(16:45) **Oh**

(16:45) **OH**

(16:45) **You really mean it?**

(16:45) _I see you’re avoiding the ‘are you SERIOUS’ question_

(16:45) **Always**

(16:45) _I meant it. Didn’t you?_

(16:45) **I totally did!**

(16:45) _Nothing extravagant please_

(16:45) **You’re no fun**

(16:45) **You okay with clichés? Like going to the cinema?**

(16:45) _Yep_

(16:45) **That’s a good start. We’ll escalate from there**

(16:45) _What will be the second anniversary?_

(16:45) **Climbing Kilimanjaro of course**

(16:45) _Ah yes and then we’ll leap of faith into a volcano Ezio Auditore style_

(16:45) **Oh god you’ve played AC??**

(16:45) _Only because Alice has all of the 78695 games_

*

(18:27) Was I the one who had to buy vodka? 

(18:28) Pretty sure it was me

(18:30) Well I bought vodka

(18:30) And I’m already in the shack btw

(18:31) I bought vodka too…

(18:32) **Are you complaining??**

(18:32) Lily’s bringing scotch

(18:33) **I’m bringing Fathers’ whisky**

(18:35) Tell me you didn’t steal Orion’s whisky

(18:37) **Of course not Prongsy. He just came into my room one day and said ‘My beloved son, I procured this exceptional Glendronach so you and your friends can get wasted and then throw it up the next morning.’ And since I exist to fulfil Father’s wishes I had no other choice but to accept the gift**

(18:38) Sirius it’s not funny

(18:38) **Sirius is always funny**

(18:39) You’re gonna be in trouble if he finds out

(18:39) **Are you gonna spank me Jamie?**

(18:39) You’re a bloody moron

(18:41) Didn’t Orion call a week ago to tell you that you have to spend hols with them? 

(18:42) **Don’t be a wet blanket Peter**

(18:45) We’ll talk about it tomorrow Sirius

(18:48) **Whatever you say**

*

(21:47) _Pads I’m going earlier to bed so I won’t be able to talk tonight_

(21:47) _I’m really sorry and I wish I could but I’m drained_

(21:58) **Don’t worry**

(21:58) **I’ll ring you tomorrow then**

(22:07) _I don’t think I’ll be in the mood_

(22:09) **Oh. Then ring me when you’re feeling better**

(22:09) **Or Alice can text me**

(22:10) **Sweet dreams moonset.**

` NOON`

(03:01) Lads where da fuck r u?!! 

(03:02) N u took the whisky! 

(03:02) A rated dick mov and a low blow if you ask me! 

(03:11) Great now Franks gfs here

(03:13) Pete the third wheel

(03:14) More like fourth wheel, she’s with a friend. 

(03:16) Sirius!! 

(03:16) Oh my god Sirius Orion Black! 

 

**_[Calling: Wanker the Third]_ **

 

**_[Call Disconnected]_ **

 

(01:16) Sirius what was your crush’s name? 

(01:17) You’re so gonna regret this in the morning

(01:17) It’s called karma and it’s gonna smack you across the mouth bc you cANT JUST LEAVE A MATE BEHIND

(01:20) Your friend Remus is the bee’s knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there is anything weird and I’ll fix it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. FOURTH WEEK Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sirius**   
>  _Remus_   
>  Peter   
>  _**Alice** _   
>  _Lily_

` Sunday`

(12:35) **Pete**

(12:35) **Peter Pettigrew I hope u were kidding**

(12:37) **Peter**

 

**_[Calling: Wormy <3] _ **

 

‘‘Hello, Si—My friend.’’ 

**‘‘What? Where are you?’’**

‘‘Remember what I told you yesterday? About Alice, Frank’s girlfriend? Well, I spent the night at her flat. Wait a sec. Thanks, Alice. Yeah, with soy milk’s okay.’’ 

**‘‘Peter!’’**

‘‘What? Ah, yeah! She came with a friend. Remus.’’ 

**‘‘…’’**

‘‘Si—Mate? Did you die? Wait. Are you crying?’’ 

**‘‘Of course I’m not crying! I just—Can’t believe— I can’t believe you met him before me! It’s… it’s pants, that’s what it is! That’s so—! Agh! So unfair!’’**

‘‘Hey, calm down.’’ 

**‘‘Okay, okay. I’m good. I can keep it cool.’’**

‘‘You sound like you’re about to start quoting Supernatural. Again. Please don't.’’ 

**‘‘He’s not locked up in his room. Good. That’s good. He’s going out, which is brilliant as well.’’**

‘‘Are you still talking to me? 'Cause I’ve no idea what you’re yakking about.’’ 

**‘‘No, I was thinking out loud. I’m hungover so just thinking gets painful.’’**

‘‘Actually, he _is_ locked in his room right now. Well, Alice’s room.’’ 

**‘‘Sleeping? Don’t answer that, it’s intrusive.’’**

‘‘How would I know that? Creep.’’ 

**‘‘Nevermind. Okay…’’**

‘‘You all right?’’ 

**‘‘I just woke up with a massive hangover and now this. What do you think, honey?’’**

‘‘Do you want me to put him on the phone?’’ 

**‘‘Ye—No. Don’t disturb him, he might be sleeping.’’**

‘‘No, he just came out and started making himself a cup of tea.’’ 

**‘‘Oh. And how does he look? Does he look tired? Sad? Upset?’’**

‘‘What? Well… he’s… smiling at Alice? He looks tired. Do you accept that as an accurate desc—’’ 

**‘‘Geez, Pete, keep your voice down!’’**

‘‘This is so weird. You’re weird!’’ 

**‘‘I just want to know if he’s okay. Don’t judge me!’’**

‘‘Why wouldn’t he be? If I recall correctly, he was the one who drank the less of us four. Though he looks hungover. But maybe that’s how he usually looks… Hey, Siri—’’ 

**‘‘Don’t say my name, you numptie!’’**

‘‘Do you want me to hang on you?’’ 

**‘‘Sorry, Pete, but keep your voice down.’’**

‘‘I am keeping it down, smart mouth. Do you want me to describe him to you or something? ’’ 

**‘‘No. Yes. No, no. Well, okay.’’**

‘‘Is that your final answer?’’ 

**‘‘No?’’**

‘‘Mate.’’ 

**‘‘I feel like I shouldn’t.’’**

‘‘What?’’ 

**‘‘He doesn’t know how I look, and maybe he doesn’t want me to know how he looks. Does that make sense?’’**

‘‘Of course not, but I’m used to it by now. Look, mate, the guy’s tall—’’ 

**‘‘Pete!’’**

‘‘… and freckled.’’

**‘‘Really?’’**

‘‘Yeah. He’s fit and with a kind face, and didn’t mock me when I almost peed myself laughing last night. Ten points to your boyfriend.’’ 

**‘‘He’s not my boyfriend, Peter.’’**

‘‘Sure’’

**‘‘Hey, don’t say ‘sure’ like that.’’**

‘‘Okay.’’ 

**‘‘And don’t say ‘okay’ as if—!’’**

‘‘Look, mate, I’ve got to go; Remus is making pancakes.’’ 

**‘‘Oh, you…’’**

‘‘You sure you don’t want to talk with him?’’ 

**‘‘I’m not sure. Maybe I—’’**

‘‘Too late. Hey, Remus, is for you.’’ 

_‘‘What? Hello?’’_

**‘‘I’m gonna bloody murder him.’’**

_‘‘Sirius? What…’’_

**‘‘Yeah. You just met Wormtail.’’**

_‘‘Wormtail?’’_

‘‘Hah. Yeah… that’s me. Hi, Moony’’

_‘‘Oh. Whoa. That’s weird. But… your voice, it doesn’t sound at all like on the phone.’’_

‘‘Phones, right?’’ 

**‘‘Yeah... Just ignore him. Hi, Moonlet.’’**

_‘‘Hello… Agh, crap. I can’t think of a dog’s name.’’_

**‘‘Oh, Moons, come on. I was starting to like them.’’**

_‘‘Give me a moment, I just woke up.’’_

**‘‘Remus, you still there?’’**

_‘‘Yeah, yeah. But it’s difficult to hold a phone while trying to make pancakes and no one helping in this house! Oh, thanks, Pete, even though the_ suggestion _was directed at Alice. Oh, I know you aren’t asleep!’’_

**‘‘Moonstone.’’**

_‘‘Tell me… Cerberus.’’_

**‘‘That’s an aggressive one.’’**

_‘‘True and it doesn’t suit you. Hmmm. A dog name that does suit you… Marmaduke?’’_

**‘‘Sounds familiar.’’**

_‘‘Actually, I don’t need to search for dog’s names, since Padfoot’s the dog-est name ever.’’_

**‘‘I’m pretty sure there isn’t a dog named Padfoot in the whole face of earth.’’**

_‘‘That’s a shame. I will name my first dog Padfoot.’’_

**‘‘And he will be the most badass dog.’’**

_‘‘You would know. Oh, and let’s not forget how doggish is Sirius as a name. I mean, Dog Star, really?’’_

**‘‘Oh God. I told you my parents hated me even when I was a baby. Did you know since the beginning?’’**

_‘‘No, I googled it. So… you’re rotten-rich. I should call you Richie Rich.’’_

**‘‘Oh, please don’t, Remus! I’ve been hearing that since I was seven. You can stick with the dog names.’’**

_‘‘I believe you, Mr Monopoly.’’_

**‘‘Oh no, no. You can stick with the dog names, but forget about the others.’’**

_‘‘Where’s my freedom of speech?’’_

**‘‘How are you feeling today, Moony?’’**

_‘‘Whoa. Really, that’s how you’re avoiding it?’’_

**‘‘I think you are avoiding my question. Come on, Remus.’’**

_‘‘Oh, okay. Yesterday was a tough one but I’m better, thanks for asking.’’_

**‘‘Brilliant! Great.’’**

_‘‘Is there a reason you’re asking?’’_

**‘‘No, no reason. Just wanted to know, be sure you’re okay. You can’t see me, but I’m using air quotes on the ‘okay.’’’**

_‘‘Hah. Accurate. Am, actually... Jack came last night. He’s —’’_

**‘‘The bag of dicks your mom’s dating, I remember. And what happened?’’**

_‘‘We had a fight. It looked like he really wanted to talk, but I just…’’_

**‘‘It wasn’t your fault.’’**

_‘‘You don’t know that, Sirius, you weren’t there. The fight was totally my fault’’_

**‘‘…’’**

_‘‘I just yelled, and yelled at him, cursed and insulted… Thank god Alice was home. It was quite the show.’’_

**‘‘What happened eventually?’’**

_‘‘Alice kicked him out.’’_

**‘‘Good. I want to high five her.’’**

_‘‘Well. And that’s actually why I accepted to go out with Alice. Hey, Sirius?’’_

**‘‘Yeah?’’**

_‘‘Do you still want to meet?’’_

**‘‘Why wouldn’t I?’’**

_‘‘I assumed that after Peter had told you about…’’_

**‘‘About what, Moony?’’**

_‘‘He hasn’t?’’_

**‘‘Hasn’t what?’’**

_‘‘Why wouldn’t he?’’_

**‘‘Remus, I’m really lost right now.’’**

_‘‘Has Peter told you anything about me? My aspect? My face, maybe?’’_

**‘‘That… you have freckles?’’**

_‘‘So he hasn’t. How nice of him.’’_

**‘‘You and Alice enjoy doing this, don’t you? Being cryptic.’’**

_‘‘Sirius, I, well. What I want to say it’s that there’s a reason I’m so reluctant about meeting.’’_

**‘‘Just say it, Moony.’’**

_‘‘Scars.’’_

**‘‘I’m… still lost, even more than before. Did you just say scars?’’**

_‘‘I-I have scars.’’_

**‘‘Okay. So? I have my fare sh—’’**

_‘‘No, you don’t understand. They aren’t the kind of scars you get when you’re a kid and fall from a tree. I have scars everywhere: on my arms, legs, back, torso, chest… My face. Wait a moment. Alice, stop banging the door! What do you think I’m doing in the loo? Go away, for fuck’s sake! I’m not going to… Just-just go!’’_

**‘‘Remus. Moony, calm down. It’s okay, you don’t need to worry about that.’’**

_‘‘No, Sirius…’’_

**‘‘Let me finish, please. Do you remember when I told you about having an abusive family? And imagine the word ‘family’ inside some huge air quotes.’’**

_‘‘Of course I remember.’’_

**‘‘Well, I wasn’t trying to exaggerate it. My dear father’s broken my arm in two different occasions, and my back is like a map thanks to the belt—which he didn’t use really often, mind you, 'cause he thought it was ‘vulgar.’ I’m using the air quotes again.’’**

_‘‘Sirius, that’s… Horrible, despicable…’’_

**‘‘Yeah, I’ve heard all the adjectives there are—James enumerates them every time I get a letter from home.’’**

_‘‘It’s revolting and unforgivable.’’_

**‘‘But the worst thing?’’**

_‘‘Yes?’’_

**‘‘You took my place as the cooler Marauder! And I swear to God, if you say it was James I will kick you out of the gang.’’**

_‘‘You… How can you do that?’’_

**‘‘Do what?’’**

_‘‘Act like it’s nothing.’’_

**‘‘Because it’s not important, Moonrise!’’**

_‘‘It is! They’re hideous, they're revolting…!’’_

**‘‘No one thinks that.’’**

_‘‘Everyone does, and don’t think you know better than I do!’’_

**‘‘Bloody fuck, Remus! I for instance don’t think like that, neither does Alice. I’m just trying… Fuck, I’m so mad right now!’’**

_‘‘Well, sorry for pissing you off, but—!’’_

**‘‘Not with you! Never with you, Moony. I’m pissed off with every single person who’s been part of your life and has left you feeling like** _**this**_ **. Like you’re unworthy of love because of… Because of what, some scar tissue? Something that’s not your fault! People that have made you feel like nothing but a burden.’’**

_‘‘I…’’_

**‘‘Remus?’’**

_‘‘I-I’ve gotta go.’’_

**‘‘Please, don’t do this, Remus. Not now.’’**

_‘‘I’m sorry, just…’’_

**‘‘Don’t cry, Moony. I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to…’’**

_‘‘Just—Bye. Don’t worry. Bye.’’_

**‘‘Remus, please—’’**

 

**_[Call Disconnected]_ **

*

**_[Calling: Lady Alice]_ **

 

**‘‘Alice.’’**

‘‘It’s me Pads.’’ 

**‘‘Pete, where’s Alice?’’**

‘‘With Remus. What did you two talk about? The guy’s a mess. Alice is with him in the toilet.’’ 

**‘‘Fuck, fuck. I’m a piece of shit!’’**

‘‘What did you do, Sirius?’’ 

**‘‘Nothing!’’**

‘‘Sirius.’’ 

**‘‘I swear! Do you think I would try and hurt him?’’**

‘‘No, of course not, but then… Hey, Ali—’’ 

_**‘‘What the fuck did you say to him?!’’** _

**‘‘I overstepped, but Alice…’’**

_**‘‘Have you broken your fucking brain? Do you even know what kind of state he’s in right now?’’** _

**‘‘Alice…’’**

_**‘‘No, you shut your gob, Black.’’** _

‘‘You shouldn’t call him that.’’ 

_**‘‘I don’t give a rat’s ass. And please, Pete, could you keep an eye on Re? I’m not sure he should be left alone right now.’’** _

**‘‘Alice. Alice, listen to me.’’**

_**‘‘I told you that you should have gone before hurting him. I told you and now—’’** _

**‘‘For God’s sake, would you fucking listen!’’**

_**‘‘I have better things to do, like helping a friend out.’’** _

**‘‘Don’t—!’’**

 

**_[Call Disconnected]_ **

*

(14:02) **James where are you**

(14:12) Damn your timing Pads I’m with Lily!

(14:14) **James I fucked up so badly**

(14:18) What happened?

(14:19) **Please please come to the dorm**

(14:19) **I don’t know what to do**

(14:20) We’re at a restaurant so I’ll try and come as fast as possible

*

(17:04) You still at Alice’s?

(17:07) I am. You with Sirius? 

(17:08) Yeah and he’s having a bloody panic attack

(17:08) Did he tell you what happened? 

(17:09) I understood less than 37% of his babbling

(17:09) How’s Remus?

(17:10) Alice got him to drink something and he fell asleep almost 30min ago

(17:10) He explained what happened?

(17:11) Mate you didn’t see him. He couldn’t have even if he’d wanted to

(17:13) Why are you still there?

(17:17) I’m trying to talk Alice out of killing Sirius

(17:17) I admit I’m a little bit scared but at least she’s pissed off w him and not w me

(17:18) From what I could make out from Pad’s babbling I reckon everything’s a misunderstanding

(17:19) Sirius said he was assuring Remus he wanted to meet and didn’t care about his… scars? I’m not sure if I didn’t mishear that bit

(17:19) Oh that

(17:19) Yeah he’s got scars

(17:21) How come you saw them?

(17:21) Well they’re on his face. One goes over the bridge of his nose and his cheek other crosses one of his eyebrows there’s another on his chin

(17:22) I think there were more

(17:22) Oh that explains it

(17:23) Does it? 

(17:23) I’ll explain it to you later but now I need you to make me a favour

(17:24) Will I regret it? 

(17:24) No. Don’t make excuses we have to help Siri

(17:24) Okey how? 

(17:25) Stay at Alice’s and only leave when I tell you and then wait for us in front of her building so you can let us in

(17:25) Oh and I need to know what her flat is

(17:26) I’m not sure if it’s a good idea, the guy’s had a lot of emotions for today

(17:27) And I’m pretty sure Alice will try to kill Padfoot

(17:27) I reckon the best thing they can do is talk this out and phone calls aren’t a good way to do it

(17:28) Well… you have a point

(17:29) What does Sirius have to say about it? Since it means he will finally meet the love of his life

(17:30) Oh he’s shitting himself and drowning in self-hatred

(17:30) Classic Sirius

(17:31) Okey I’ll wait for you

*

(18:00) We’re here. Leg it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a bad person for this?


	10. FOURTH WEEK James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this one is so short. Next one is like 3 times longer.

`Still Sunday`

James approached the block of flats and sent the text to Pete. He was feeling nervous, yeah, but it was nothing compared to how Sirius must’ve been feeling: skin white as marble, hands slightly shaking and probably clammy by now, his eyes darting from one place to another, and his lips slightly moving, as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure it was a good idea. Or maybe he had itchy feet; James fears his friend is going to bolt.

‘‘It’s going to be all right, Paddy,’’ James reassured him, squeezing his hand and giving him a warm smile.

‘‘He hates me, James,’’ his friend stated—the first words he had spoken in the last half an hour—like it was something obvious. Just as the Earth rotated around the sun, Remus hated Sirius’ guts.

He still couldn’t understand—and believe— how was it possible for his friend to be head over heels when he had known the guy for less than a month. But he was falling for Remus, _that_ was plainly obvious. It was the only thing that could explain why Sirius was so gutted.

‘‘Stop doing that,’’ James said, looking pointedly at Sirius’ hand which was pulling at his hair.

Sirius put his hands inside the pocket of his Gryffindor hoodie, in its place starting to worry his bottom lip. James rolled his eyes at the mess his friend had become.  
‘‘Suck it up, Sirius,’’ he said, his voice not lacking the warmth it cared while dealing with his best friend’s crisis.

‘‘Do you have a fag?’’ Sirius asked instead.

‘‘No.’’ Sirius didn’t buy it. ‘‘Start getting your own,’’ James chided but pulled his pack of fags and handed it to Sirius.

‘‘You’ve become a sad arse, mate,’’ James said amused, observing Sirius as he tried to lit the fag with trembling hands.

‘‘Sod off,’’ Sirius said after taking a long puff. Finally, his shoulders seemed to relax slightly. ‘‘Why the fuck’s Pete taking so long?’’

James shrugged nonchalantly his shoulders, leaning his back on the brick wall. He took another look at his friend, smiling unconsciously—damn, he really loved the little bugger. That was why he was so intended on making this thing work.

He had seen how his friend had changed those last weeks, and now he was pretty sure thanks to who it was. And, he wasn’t going to lie, James was dying to meet Remus, to see for whom his friend was falling so unbelievably fast.

‘‘The fuck are you looking at?’’ Sirius asked from the spot on the ground where he had sat. Just when James was going to reply, the front door was opened and an antsy looking Pete burst out.

‘‘Fucking finally,’’ almost yelled Sirius, standing up and giving a long puff at the fag, then throwing it away. ‘‘What took you so long?’’

‘‘Nothing. I was just talking with Ali,’’ replied Pete, still looking distressed.

‘‘Spit the beans, Wormtail,’’ James anticipated.

‘‘I’m not sure this is a good idea,’’ Pete answered, unable to look James in the eye, something that James knew happened every time Pete contradicted him. Even if he was conflicted, his chubby friend stood in front of the entrance, blocking it.

‘‘Fuck,’’ spat Sirius, starting to pull at his hair once again, pacing.

James sighed, feeling annoyed to the core—he’d needed almost ten minutes to convince Sirius to go to Alice’s. He knew he was bossing the two of them around but this thing was starting to look a _lot_ like one of the shows Sirius liked so much, and that was just too much for him to bear.

‘‘Peter.’’ It was just one word, he had only said his name, but James knew what tone and what expression he had to use to make Pete give in. Pete hunched his shoulders, defeated, and stepped to the side, letting them in.

‘‘Okay, but just one thing: try not to disturb them even farther. Remus’ asleep, but Alice is still furious.’’

James nodded with a smile he hoped was comforting, and pated Pete on the back. ‘‘Thanks, mate.’’

James had just stepped inside the hall when he realised Sirius hadn’t followed him inside but instead was motionless as a statue and looking at the building façade like it was the scariest thing in the world. Giving another eye-roll, James pulled Sirius inside. Although things were starting to get ridiculous he couldn’t hide a smile when his best friend gave his hand a squeeze.

‘‘James…’’ Sirius started saying, looking with horror at the lift in front of them. ‘‘I’m scared of Alice.’’

James stared at him.

‘‘Grow a backbone, Orion,’’ he finally said, doing his best not to burst out laughing.

‘‘Wanker,’’ Sirius retorted without any real malice, gracing James with a lopsided smile instead.

‘‘That’s my brother. Now let’s go to—Bugger!’’

‘‘Flat seven, you numptie’’, informed Pete through the closed front door. It seemed like he had been expecting something like that to happen.

‘‘Thanks, darling!’’

‘‘See you at Hogwarts,’’ was his answer.

James turned to face Sirius who looked less anxious and more excited.

‘‘Ready?’’

‘‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’’

James snorted at his friend’s melodramatic reply and tone, earning himself a smile and a slap to the head.

Silence prevailed when they entered the lift and waited to arrive at their floor. James was sure he could feel Sirius vibrating with anticipation, making him nervous as well. The lift finally came to a halt, the ping making Sirius jump.

‘‘You just lost your street cred,’’ James mocked, winning himself a jab to the arm. ‘‘Come on.’’

When he realised Sirius wasn’t getting out of the lift James put an arm around his shoulders and shoved his friend out and into the hall, nearly making him trip. This made Sirius swear under his breath and push James, who repaid with tripping him. Suddenly, they were on the floor, wrestling between giggles and growls, just like kids.

‘‘Give up now, Paddy!’’ James said with a smirk, straddling Sirius’ stomach and not letting him get up.

‘‘Unhand me now, sir!’’ he demanded instead.

James shook his head and Sirius started squirming underneath him, panting and gasping with effort, trying to knock him over. It didn’t look like he was going to stop anytime soon, nor did it seem like he was getting rid of James.

‘‘Christ almighty,’’ James sighed with exaggerated despair, taking pity on his friend and eventually standing up and helping Sirius do the same. ‘‘You looked just like a whale out of water.’’

Sirius laughed breathlessly and flipped him off, making James smile and sigh with relief, since his friend appeared to be calmer. Was he always going to need to go through a wrestling bout to get his shit together? But maybe it was only because he had forgotten where they were. The moment they were almost in front of the flat, Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. James gave him an encouraging push towards the door and a warm smile just before ringing the bell.

They waited ten seconds (yes, James counted them), Sirius starting to pull at a lock of hair that was falling from his disaster of a bun. Another moment passed and James decided to ring once more.

‘‘I’m coming, I’m coming!’’ said a voice from inside the flat, approaching the door.

Sirius’ hand shot from his side and grabbed James’ sleeve. James gave him a pat on the hand and faced the door, feeling his own heartbeat speed up.

The door was brusquely opened, revealing a blond girl, her hair tied in a ponytail. There were dark rings under her eyes and a line between her brows. Even though she was at least six inches shorter than them the girl did look imposing.

James heard a loud gulp beside him. Sirius was in big trouble.

‘‘Yes?’’ Alice said, remarkably irritated.

‘‘A-Alice,’’ Sirius got to say not without some struggle.

If it wasn’t for the girl’s exhausted look, James would have laughed at the gobsmacked expression that appeared on her face.

‘‘You didn’t,’’ she finally got the words out of her mouth. He obviously did, but it looked like she was wishing it was just a nightmare.

‘‘Hi,’’ Sirius said with an awkward grin splattered on his face and a wave of his hand.

After another five seconds of shock, Alice made an attempt to slam the door in their faces but Sirius was faster and got to put his foot between door and doorframe.

‘‘Clear off,’’ she needn’t had to scream to make a chill run down their spines.

‘‘Fuck, Sirius, what’s wrong with you?’’ questioned James, looking at his friend with a puzzled expression. ‘‘Why are you trying so hard to scare the shit out of her?’’

‘‘I’m sorry!’’ Sirius exclaimed, gesticulating with his hands, but didn’t move his foot. ‘‘I panicked!’’

‘‘No shit.’’

‘‘You’re not coming inside,’’ announced Alice after waiting for their argument to reach an end.

‘‘Alice, this is a misunderstanding,’’ Sirius assured her, James nodding along.

‘‘Just let him explain,’’ added James with a friendly smile, which only made Alice’s frown deepen. Right, she had no idea who he was.

The girl exhaled, obviously tired.

‘‘Please, Alice,’’ Sirius pleaded, his voice soft.

James knew that voice—it was the voice Sirius used every time he wanted to make his way out of detention, which worked with every teacher—except McGonagall, of course.

Giving them another dubious look, Alice stepped away without saying a word, letting them inside.

‘‘Thanks, Ali,’’ Sirius said with an uncertain smile, but still charming.

The blond girl didn’t return the smile but her brow did at least ease a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swear the next chapter is THE chapter.


	11. FOURTH WEEK Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had... forgoten about this fic ???

`Still Sunday`

Remus cracked one eye open, feeling his mind sluggish. With a groan, he rolled under the covers, convinced his head was going to split in half any minute. Blinking his eyes lazily, Remus inspected his surroundings. He waited for his vision to accustom to the darkness and then remembered where he was: Alice’s bedroom. Remus had insisted on sleeping in the living room but the bed was a lot comfier than her old and small sofa. 

Remus stretched his long limbs, the movement making the migraine intensify. After another deep groan, Remus got himself into a sitting position and massaged his temples. He eventually noticed the voices coming from the living room. With a confused expression on his face—he was sure Alice wouldn’t have a get together after what had happened that afternoon—Remus neared the door and decided that eavesdropping was a better idea than actually leaving the bedroom and greeting whoever Alice had brought, not with swollen eyes and haggard expression. That wouldn’t make a good first (and surely last) impression.

‘‘You’re really staying?’’ he heard Alice ask someone. He also heard a reply probably coming from the toilet, since he couldn’t make out the answer given to his friend but heard water running. ‘‘You’ve been here for an hour.’’ It didn’t actually sound like she was trying to kick him out but as if she was bemused at the notion.  
Another answer, still intelligible. Remus heard her sigh with something like defeat in her voice. ‘‘Have it your way. I’m going to watch telly.’’

Remus glanced at the clock on the bedside table: ten past eight shone the numbers in the dark.

Then he remembered: it was probably Wormtail, even though it was weird that he was still in the flat.

Resting his head against the door, Remus sighed in resignation and rubbed a hand over his face. He wasn’t going to lock himself up in his friend’s room, even if he wanted to do just that more than anything else. How was he going to face Peter after the way he had embarrassed himself in front of the poor bloke?

‘‘You can do it,’’ Remus voiced his battle chant. Shivering, he pulled a jumper out of his suitcase and put it on. ‘‘It’s probably just Wormtail, and if it’s not him, then it’s some of Alice’s friends.’’ It _was_ pathetic, he knew that, and most of the time it didn’t give any results, but… old habits die hard.

Almost in slow motion and without making any noise, Remus opened slightly the door, squinting at the light from the living room. He could imagine just what he looked like: a caveman terrified of living his cavern. But he couldn’t make himself open entirely the door, even less step outside of the bedroom.

When his eyes finally accustomed to the bright light, a door opened to his left, a stranger making his way out of the toilet. It looked like the black haired guy hadn’t seen him yet, which gave Remus the opportunity to observe him. The bloke was tying his hair into a bun, strands of hair still falling form it. The stranger with the sharp cheekbones let himself fall carelessly beside Alice on the sofa and stretched his limbs like a cat, his t-shirt riding up and revealing a patch of his belly. Remus furrowed his brow—who was this bloke? He knew he had never seen him before even though it looked like the guy owned the place, like he had spent a lot of time in the flat.

Even with a headache growing because of the intense light, Remus finally set foot in the living room and cleared his throat to make the two of them aware of his presence. Alice surveyed him with a somewhat worried expression and Remus gave her a weak smile, one that meant to say _I’m all right, don’t make a fuss in front of your friend_. Not without some confusion, Remus watched as the stranger spun in his seat to face him, straightening his back with such speed, Remus felt his own spine hurt in sympathy. His eyes were almost popping out of his head and his lips parted but no sound came out of them. Remus gave Alice an inquisitive look—she seemed amused but didn’t give any explanation. She had probably forgotten to tell the guy that there was another person in the flat.

‘‘Hi,’’ Remus greeted with a hoarse voice, heading to the kitchen and starting to make himself a cup of tea—God knew he was in dire need of one, two, maybe three. ‘‘Any of you want some tea?’’ Remus asked. He hoped no one had heard the little tremble in his tone—visitors always made him anxious.

‘‘No, thank you,’’ Alice said.

Remus waited for the bloke’s answer but he gave the impression to have run out of words. Giving a slight shrug, Remus occupied himself with the electric kettle and the stove. He was just taking a teacup out of the cupboard when he noticed someone padding to his side. Giving a glimpse over his right shoulder, Remus saw it was the guy with the chaotic bun—had he been messing it even more? (Why hadn’t Alice introduced them?) Remus took a glimpse at the guy’s face who was wearing a strange grin and was looking at Remus with an even stranger expression. Remus returned the smile, quickly looking down at the Chaotic-Bun-Guy’s t-shirt. He kicked himself for not being able to maintain eye contact for more than three seconds, but eventually returned the smile—the guy did appear affable.

‘‘Do you want some tea, as well?’’ Remus asked, somehow finding his still croaky voice and forcing it to articulate the words.

The bloke was too close for Remus to stop feeling tense, and his awed expression was making him feel out of place. All that without mentioning the guy’s looks—was Alice befriending models now? When did this happen?

Chaotic-Bun-Guy nodded and his smile widened—something Remus would have thought impossible, but it seemed like the bloke could look even dreamier. Remus repressed a frustrated groan. The same moment Remus was stretching an arm to reach for another cup, the stranger spoke his deep voice, ‘‘Do you want my help?’’

It was probably a miracle Remus didn’t drop the teacup and could just slam it with clumsy hands on the counter.

He didn’t know how long he’d spent looking at his own hands, still holding the cup between them and replaying the words in his head—his voice did sound a bit different than the one Remus had heard through the phone but it was impossible not to recognize it. Maybe he’d spent just some seconds—maybe an hour.

Slowly, with the feeling of being part of a dream, he looked at the stranger, seeing him for the first time: more or less two inches shorter than Remus, a straight nose, the before mentioned high cheekbones, accompanied by a cut-glass jaw and dark hair. Remus’ eyes fell to his lips—red—stretched in a timid and uncertain smile. Remus’ eyes rose from the boy’s lips and focused on the red tinge he could see on his russet skin, but his eyes darted once again to his lips. Remus could feel his own cheeks go red with embarrassment. When he forced himself to look the boy in the eye, Remus could swear all the oxygen from his lungs vanished in less than an instant.

 _His eyes can’t be real_ , Remus thought to himself. _Are they made of liquid silver or what?_

‘‘Your eyes are ridiculous,’’ Remus heard his own voice blurt without permission.

The room fell silent. Sirius had a puzzled expression, and if Remus had paid attention to Alice, he would have seen her retreat to her bedroom, trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

Sirius took an uncertain step toward him, still confused but trying his best to give Remus a warm smile. Remus felt his legs go weak.

‘‘How so?’’ Sirius asked, his voice gentle and his eyes soft.

Remus had the impression that Sirius wanted to take another step forward but was uncertain—scared of scaring Remus away. Remus left the cup on the counter, facing Sirius at last. This wasn’t what he had envisioned for their first meeting.

‘‘Is this okay?’’ Sirius spoke again, referring to the current situation. His voice like silk compared to Remus’ throaty one. Remus just nodded, staring at Sirius’ feet, who was wearing different socks: one yellow and the other red.

‘‘Remus…’’ Sirius started saying, and Remus detested the uncertainty in his tone. He wasn’t made of glass, for God’s sake.

‘‘Sirius, can you not treat me like I’m going to break into pieces any moment, please? I promise I won’t go bonkers with you here.’’ Remus had wanted to make the situation less gloomy but it just caused Sirius’ expression to turn into a panicked one. Remus sighed with some remorse. He was just _so bad_ at this.

‘‘I’m just kidding, Dippy Dawg,’’ Remus informed him.

Sirius’ alarmed look gradually transformed into one of deep confusion. ‘‘What?’’ he asked, his brow furrowing.

Remus was startled at how much Sirius resembled a dog with that funny look on his face. He was sure Sirius was going to tilt his head to one side at any moment. Maybe even pull out his tongue and leave it hanging.

‘‘It was Goofy’s original name,’’ Remus explained, still looking Sirius in the eye, something entirely new for him.

Sirius made an attempt to say something but seemed to think better. After a couple of seconds, he parted his lips again, this time actually speaking, ‘‘You really have a lot of spare time.’’

And just like that, the atmosphere felt less charged. The two boys burst into laughter (kind of a hysteric one, but laughter in the end), feeling part of the tension in the room dissipate. After almost five minutes laughing at… nothing specifically, the giggles started receding, the two of them whipping tears from their eyes. 

‘‘Yes, yes this is okay, Pads,’’ Remus finally replied to Sirius’ question. Sirius’ laughter ceased altogether, his silver eyes fixed on Remus. Again, his legs felt like jelly.

‘‘Remus…’’ Sirius started with hesitant tone but broke off. He looked at his feet, then back to Remus and spoke again, this time with renewed confidence, ‘‘Can I hug you, Moony?’’

Not only had he not expected the question, he hadn’t expected the pleading look on his face either. After a few seconds, Remus realized he had stopped breathing altogether; he was almost scared of human contact and it always felt so… wrong. It made him feel threatened and vulnerable—made his skin prickle. The touching wasn’t the only problem: he hated to feel people’s gaze on him—it felt like a burden was put on his shoulders. Mainly because of his scars, but also because he was sure if people could spend enough time in his company they would discover everything that was wrong, _so_ wrong with him.

Which did very little to explain why he found himself nodding silently and ducking his head when Sirius took a step forward, only inches between them. Not daring to look at Sirius and too concentrated on the tingling sensation all over his skin, Remus felt the dark-haired boy slither one arm around his waist and another around his back, drawing them impossibly close. Unconsciously, Remus felt his own body relax—almost sag—against Sirius’ chest and then his own arms wrap around him.

Sirius’ hand started going up and down his back, causing an embarrassing shiver to travel along Remus’ spine. He was just about to explain that he had a sensible back (huh, could it be because he didn’t usually give or receive many hugs?) when Sirius’ breath against his neck stopped him from even moving. He sighed with contentment, his eyes falling shut. _Fuck apologies_ , he thought to himself.

How was it possible to feel so relaxed after the week he’d had? How was it possible to feel so safe draped around a stranger? Only, Sirius was no stranger. It didn’t matter that they had talked with each other for the first time in their lifetime almost twenty-three days ago. It didn’t matter, because Remus felt as if he had known Sirius for a long time, like they were just brought together. And he couldn’t understand how that was possible because it seemed… well, it seemed impossible. But he needed to understand. In Remus Lupin’s life, everything had to make sense. He understood why he had depression, why he hated looking himself into a mirror, he had always known why he had only Alice, and he knew why he had tried to kill himself in three different occasions. That was _easy_ to understand (not so much live with) but this… This he didn’t—couldn’t make sense of!

‘‘Stop thinking and start breathing again, Moonquake,’’ Sirius said, his breath lingering over his ear. Remus thanked every single god there was and to be that this time he was able to suppress the shiver that was threatening to run down his spine.

Was Sirius using that fruity voice on purpose? He didn’t remember him using that tone the times they had talked on the phone. Well, to be honest, he had thought it sounded appealing, even alluring, but this was different. Perhaps because Sirius was actually _here_ , holding him, his breath tickling Remus’ skin.  
‘‘Did you just call me a seismic vibration of the moon’s surface?’’ Remus asked, hiding a foolish grin against Sirius’ shoulder.

‘‘Well, you do look like one right now,’’ Sirius simplified and a smile could be heard in his voice.

‘‘It’s about time,’’ Remus heard Alice say after getting out of her bedroom.

He looked at her over Sirius’ shoulder, not finding in himself the strength nor the desire to move away from him. How was possible—?

He stopped himself. He wasn’t going to found an answer and he was getting used to the idea. Not having an answer once in a while wasn’t that bad.

Alice winked at him, a grin on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. Maybe she could see in his face everything that was going through his mind. She had that ability sometimes.

‘‘I’m going to Frank’s,’’ she informed the two of them. Sirius didn’t turn to face her and Remus did nothing but smile in his friend’s direction. It didn’t look like something that bothered her. ‘‘I will be back tomorrow morning.’’

Remus’ body tensed almost imperceptibly at the idea of being left alone with Sirius. It seemed like the aforementioned boy had sensed it, since he began to run a shooting hand up and down his spine, once again. Remus didn’t find it in himself to tell Sirius that he wasn’t a scared animal but instead let himself relax again. Everything felt so natural and peaceful that Remus almost didn’t notice Alice leaving the flat.

‘‘How are you feeling, Remus?’’ He had to stop using that voice and he definitely had to stop whispering in Remus’ ear.

‘‘Mmm,’’ Remus had tried to say _‘I’m okay’_ , but God, he felt so tired, like all the stress of the last week had come all at once and now it was crushing him. It was a close sensation to the one he had experienced after talking on the phone with Sirius the same afternoon.

‘‘You look exhausted, Moony,’’ Sirius stated with a frown, drawing away from Remus to look at his face.

‘‘I do feel a bit knackered,’’ he confessed with a worn-out smile.

‘‘Why don’t you sit down and I’ll bring us some tea?’’ Sirius offered, gracing Remus with a timid smile, or maybe the word was ‘insecure.’

Remus nodded, but a frown appeared on his face when Sirius turned around. Why was he behaving that way? He certainly didn’t appear like the shy and unconfident kind of bloke, more like the cheeky, even brazen one. It occurred to Remus that— _maybe_ — the scars were a little bit intimidating.

He let himself fall on the sofa, fixing his eyes on Sirius’ back while he made their cups of tea. He still couldn’t believe this was real—this was actually happening! Sirius was in the same room as he was, making him tea. It was overwhelming, it was… unreal.

And scary.

Remus felt himself zoning out while eyeing Sirius’ graceful movement. Had he practised ballet? It surely looked feasible. Was that a dumb thought? Definitely.

‘‘You want milk in yours, right?’’ Sirius asked, making Remus’ eyes snap open. He had closed them without even noticing. ‘‘Oh sorry. I woke you up.’’

‘‘No, no. I was just… resting my eyes,’’ Remus assured him, lamely. ‘‘With milk is perfect. I hope you don’t mind that you have to put soy milk in yours.’’

He gave Sirius a grateful smile when he was handed the cup of tea—Sirius beamed at him. They must have resembled total fools, grinning like lunatics at each other, not a word shared between them. Finally, Sirius sat at the other end of the sofa, a smile still lingering on his lips. Remus noted that Sirius was too far away for his liking and tried not to frown with disappointment, or even sulk. Odd.

They sipped at their teas, looking at the black TV screen. The painfully awkward silence made Remus shudder inwardly. This was one of the possibilities that made him feel the most terrified, one of the reasons he had been dreading the time they would finally meet. What could they possibly talk about? Fuck. They knew so little about each other. This was a mess, a mistake, this…

‘‘So…’’ Sirius started saying, his voice startling Remus but making him want to sigh with relief at the same time. Remus observed him with inquisitive eyes, feeling lighter. Sirius took a mouthful of air and tried again. ‘‘What happened?’’ Sirius’ eyes were methodically fixed on the depths of his tea, and his fingers—gripping rigidly the cup— looked even paler than the porcelain itself. 

Remus saw his own hands move and untangle Sirius’ fingers, which were bloodless due to the force he had applied in holding the cup. He left the tea on the coffee table (another hysteric laugh threatened to come rushing from his lips, and the irony wasn’t even that funny), feeling Sirius’ distressed gaze set on him. Remus rested his back on the sofa, waiting for Sirius to explain further his question. Which he eventually did—or almost. ‘‘What did I do to…?’’ he wasn’t sure how to finish.

Remus wished he hadn’t said anything. Even the tremendous awkwardness of moments before was better than the feeling the words had created in his stomach. ‘‘It wasn’t your fault, Pads,’’ he hurried to clarify, feeling embarrassed, besides filled with a scorching guilt. Sirius looked at him with his brow furrowed, not convinced. He was starting to realize how much did Sirius wear his heart on his sleeve, maybe without even noticing. ‘‘It’s true, Sirius. Okay, maybe I did react the way I did because of what you said, but…’’ How could he explain?

Remus set his own cup on the table, seeking the right words. The bad part was that, even if he was able to find them, he wasn’t so sure he would have the courage to voice them out loud, much less in front of Sirius. He covered his face with a hand and rested his elbows on his knees. He wasn’t making a poor attempt to hide just like a six-year-old would do just because of the mortification caused by his embarrassing breakdown—he didn’t want Sirius to continue seeing the horrendous scars. It didn’t feel fair to force him to do so. Remus knew Sirius wanted to make up an excuse and flee the flat—bye, Remus, it was a pleasure to meet you and all your emotional baggage.

Except that Sirius didn’t know _all_ his emotional baggage. That was good, really good for Sirius. They were friends, right? Remus wanted to act as a sensible friend, which meant he was going to give Sirius a good excuse so he could leave without feeling he owed Remus anything.

‘‘Just had a bad week,’’ Remus stated, and it wasn’t a lie. He hoped his smile didn’t look as fake as it actually felt.

He had been fighting with his mom for the span of four days—not once seeing her since all the screams had been exchanged over the phone. She wanted him to come back home; he wanted Jack out of the house (no longer feeling like home to Remus); Jack (why the fuck was he even butting in their family matters?) wanted Remus to ‘‘stop acting like a spoiled child and apologise to your mother.’’

That hadn’t been the first time Jack had referred to Remus behaviour as ‘childish.’ Actually, that had been the first thing he had said to Remus when he had woken up in the hospital, some hours after a gastric suction.

‘‘You better stop seeking attention; you’re not a child anymore, so stop acting like one,’’ he had said between greeted teeth when they were alone. ‘‘I hope you’re ashamed of yourself, you spoiled brat.’’ Jack didn’t usually express his irritation, so he must have been feeling really furious with Remus.

Remus had been bouncing out of unconsciousness and the real world so he shouldn’t have retained Jack’s words so clearly but he had. He remembers having a fugacious and absurd thought at some point, probably just before falling into oblivion again: ‘‘Why’s that wolf speaking to me?’’

On the other hand, those were not the words Jack had used last night. Actually, Remus hadn’t even given him the chance to voice whatever he’d wanted to say. Seeing him… seeing Jack in front of the door, smiling his fake smile and trying to get inside Alice’s flat, had just been too much for him to stomach. And then he’d tried to push Jack out of the living room, yelling that it wasn’t his home, that he didn’t want Jack near him. That please, please, go away. And Jack had looked pleased with himself, like he had known since the beginning—maybe even before setting foot on the street—that Remus’ reaction to his presence was going to be _that_ one—panicked, stuttering Remus trying to explain _something_. He’d felt like one of those circus animals he’d seen in so many videos: caged and terrified, their instincts telling them to attack but their experience telling them otherwise.

Shaking the memory off, Remus continued feigning nonchalance. ‘‘I was on edge and then you said what you said and... the rest is ancient history.’’

Remus dared a glimpse through his fingers: Sirius was looking at him, _still_ frowning.

He felt his insides twist and freeze when Sirius stretched an arm and placed his hand on Remus’ wrist. Then he remembered: the scar wasn’t on _that_ wrist. Remus flinched at the memories of that first time. But that had happened a long time ago, when he hadn’t even known how or where to cut, or that there were more efficient methods to do it.

He didn’t move away when Sirius pulled lightly at his wrist, but neither did he uncover his face—the scars. He felt like scolding them, chiding them for being on his skin after so many years.

‘‘Remus…’’ Sirius started saying but didn’t go on with what he had initially intended to voice. He heard Sirius release a deep sigh filled with something resembling defeat. He let go of Remus’ wrist as if the touch burned.

Remus shut firmly his eyes. He remained hidden behind his palms (ugh, they were getting clammy), feeling like staying in that childlike position until Sirius’ departure. He felt like crying but tried his best not to, scolding the tears back. He was bigger than it, stronger—maybe. And he had humiliated himself enough for a lifetime. He had the need to apologise but thought better—‘sorry’ was turning into his pet word.

God, this was awkward.

When he began to think a panic attack was starting to make its way to the surface (he hoped it was after Sirius had left), Remus perceived a gentle touch on his back and the warmth of his friend near him. Sirius’ hand went up and down his spine, soothing him slowly. He tried to stop himself from leaning into the feel like the touch-starved pup he felt like, but the battle was lost even before it had begun. Remus found himself laying back into Sirius’ embrace, his head in the crook of his neck, his hands on his own lap. He smelled of aftershave and boy and sweat and freshly cut grass and…

And just like that, Remus felt himself melt, feeling safe for once in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Russet skin.” I had totally forgotten that this Sirius isn’t white.


	12. FOURTH WEEK Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m alive. Now that I’ve finished my Marvel fic I can finish this one as well!

`Still Sunday`

Sirius had always valued his ability to keep everything close to his chest and to maintain his expression blank from prying eyes. He hated his family, but at least he had that to thank them.

It was a talent that came in handy when you had to live in a school with nosy relatives and your parents’ acquaintances and their kids, always ready to snoop about your private life and fuck you up, telling to your family every little detail they knew.

He’d used that same talent when people had started teasing him about his sexuality, trying to get a rise out of him. (Not that he was ashamed of being attracted to boys but he’d always been respected at school. And now, after the incident in the Great Hall, he was being mocked even by freshers, and he didn’t know _how_ to get back at everyone.) Even if his insides were boiling with anger, fury, _rage_ , even humiliation, he would only raise an elegant eyebrow and grace them with a smirk, a smirk that said ‘‘You are not worthy of my precious time, peasant.’’ People would frown at him without understanding how could he have already won, not knowing that he was actually seething, hoping for them to get lost before they could find out that their words did, in fact, affect him deep down.

Yes, he loved that skill and had always had himself as an expert in the matter, being able to keep his composer in every situation since he was a toddler.

But he had been proven wrong.

When he and James had set foot in Alice’s flat, Sirius just tuned everything else out, surveying his surroundings, looking for any indication that Remus had been living there—still was. He saw two shelves filled with books and for some reason Sirius was sure they weren’t just Alice’s. There were two blankets on the sofa and a pillow—obviously where Remus had been spending the nights—, and a black t-shirt to show that Remus lived there as well.

James had spent an entire hour with Sirius at the flat, trying to make conversation with Alice, who didn’t look so pissed off with Sirius after fifty-five minutes. Then James had left. Sirius didn’t know why, even though James had explained—maybe he’d mentioned Lily or Peter, maybe both. He wasn’t sure, because at the time he’d been transfixed, his gaze on the door of the room where Alice had mentioned Remus was sleeping in. He was just some feet away from Moony. It felt… unreal (maybe surreal?)

After an hour hanging around the flat ( _Alice, I’m not leaving without speaking with him_ ), Sirius had started feeling fidgety, moving around the living room–kitchen, picking up random books, opening them, and _trying_ to read a line or two. It wasn’t just hard to try and concentrate on the words—it was an impossible task. For a moment, Sirius thought that maybe he’d forgotten how to read but then he realized his own eyes had decided to ignore his command and were searching the flat for photographs of Remus. Nothing. There was just one of Alice with her parents, most certainly.

An hour had passed since his arrival and Sirius found himself in the loo, looking at his own reflection in the mirror and answering Alice’s questions. Then he got out, sat on the sofa, looked (since de wasn’t able to actually concentrate and _watch_ ) at the telly… His heart froze and his back, controlled by some alien spasm, straightened itself up, making Sirius look to his right.

Really, nothing could have prepared him for Remus Lupin.

Remus, with his brown eyes (so warm); his baggy jumper (it wasn’t weird that he was imagining the two of them tucked in that jumper, right? Right) hanging on his frame; his freckles (oh god Peter hadn’t lied thank you thank you); his slender figure (Sirius was sure he could wrap Remus’ whole body with his arms while hugging him); his long fingers (Sirius just kinda wanted to interlock their fingers together); his lips forming a smile (Sirius could see that it didn’t reach his eyes); his…

Wait a moment. Why hadn’t Peter mentioned that Remus’ hair (ridiculously—adorably—tousled from sleep) was blue, green, yellow, purple, red…?

And maybe Remus looked kind of fragile, which was stupid because Sirius _knew_ how fierce that boy actually was.

Also, Sirius was utterly fucked because it looked like now he had a thing for scars.

Sirius hadn’t been lying when he’d said to Remus that he found scars _interesting_ , so to say, but Remus’ scars were… Well, they were Remus’ scars. The scars of Remus. How many ways were there to put it into words? Okay, maybe he wasn’t making any sense, but _they belonged to Remus_ , that was the most important part, and they made him even more beautiful.

Sirius couldn’t stop smiling, he just couldn’t. He didn’t remember how _not_ to smile…

All right, this wasn’t a moment for a crisis. This crisis could and _would_ be averted. This was Remus, the guy he had been texting with for less than a month. This was the first time they had ever seen each other, so it was _completely impossible_ for Sirius to be already falling for him. It was all platonic.

Yeah.

That was it.

Platonic.

And then the hug had come.

(Before the hug was the doubt in Remus’ face, which shouldn’t have stung as much as it did.)

Sirius didn’t really remember the moment he asked Remus if he could hug him. The truth is, he was sure he’d just thought about it, not _actually_ said the words out loud (how ridiculous was that?) But it was done and Sirius could feel Remus’ warmth, Remus’ trembling body. He had felt Remus lean almost all his weight against him, as if he hadn’t had the energy to hold himself up. It wasn’t that much weight.

In fact, what Sirius had said was: “Can I hug you, Moony?” But what he’d wanted to say had been something along the lines of: “Could you hug me, Moony? I’m starting to feel overwhelmed and I need someone to ground me.” (Whoa, was he really that sentimental?) Obviously, those were forbidden words, words he could never _ever_ voice. What people would hear was: “I’m actually a scared kid trapped in the body of a seventeen-year-old boy.” Or even worse: “I’m not as punk rock as I’ve led you to think.”

If the mere sight of Remus was kinda overwhelming, being so close to him, able to catch his scent (he smelled of sleep of chocolate of tea of books) (maybe Remus had a point with the dog jokes) was…

Was affecting his senses and had made his mouth go dry. Sirius felt Remus shiver against him, most certainly because, as Alice had told him, the flat had shitty heating (it did feel kinda chilly now that he was thinking about it.) He was just about to say something when all thought was wiped out from his mind.

He could feel Remus’ ribs even through the boy’s jumper, sharp against his own body. And for some reason, that made Sirius wonder, for the first time, where had the scars come from. When did he get them? Who did that to him and why? Had they’ve been caused by some freak accident? Did they still hurt sometimes, like some of his own scars did? Maybe it was just his imagination, but Sirius could swear his back hurt every time he went back to Grimmauld Place, as well as his left arm.

The first time Orion had broken said arm, was during some of his business parties at Grimmauld. Sirius had been just six years old at the time and had refused to go downstairs and greet his father’s associates. He was just a kid, he didn’t know about the vast importance of his father’s image (even if the man had been repeating the same chant since his son has started babbling.) The only thing his innocent brain could fully register was that Bellatrix was downstairs, _waiting_ for him. And he was terrified of her cruelty, trademark she seemed right proud of.

Orion had yanked him by the arm, sputtering something vile between greeted teeth, and Sirius had tried to pull away ( _Father, please, I will be quiet, but don’t make me…_ ) He was _just a kid_ , for God’s sake, not even able to stop tears from rolling down his cheeks. Then his father had looked at him with such disgust and wrath, little Sirius could feel his whole body tremble in an almost painful way. He felt something warm and wet go down his legs, and eventually…  
He couldn’t remember what had happened next, just waking up in a hospital bed, alone and not capable of moving his left arm, which was in a cast.

The next day he had returned to Grimmauld Place (Orion had insisted, even if the doctor had said it wasn’t advisable) and his father had taken away the painkillers the doctor had prescribed for his broken arm.

The second time Orion Black had broken Sirius’ arm, was during Christmas and his first year at Hogwarts. He wasn’t a Slytherin; he had befriended a Potter; he had pranked his cousin and her friends. He had to be punished for disgracing in such a tremendous way The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

He didn’t cry that time.

The slight tremble of Remus’ body brought him back to the present.

Sirius stopped himself from tangling his fingers in Remus’ locks, knowing it would be too weird, probably even creepy. Too much. Remus looked like the reserved kind of person, and hugging Sirius with such abandonment could have been categorized as a miracle.

Sirius had said something to Remus, maybe called him by a moon-name, but he couldn’t be entirely sure—Remus’ laughter had erased a lot of useless information from his brain, like how to divide, who was the president of their country ( _what_ was his country?), or his own name. And the room seemed brighter, the air fresher, his own skin felt cleaner…

All right, maybe he was overreacting.

Then Remus had called him ‘Pads’ and everything turned _real_ (how can something real feel even more real?), so unbelievably tangible and real, and somehow _familiar_. Addressing Sirius as Pads had comforted the strange and new coldness that had placed itself in his chest after the two boys had separated.

Eventually, after all the excitement, Sirius had, at last, noticed the exhaustion in Remus’ face and guilt had hit him. How could he have thought he had the power to decide for the two of them? He had the impulse to blame James for everything but he knew better. And he was aware that things had gone better than well but they could’ve gone in a completely different direction—everything could have gone balls-up in a matter of seconds.

He was immensely grateful to whichever force that had made things right.

Finally, Sirius prepared tea for both of them and sat at the end of the sofa, giving Remus the space he needed. And then the worst part came: actually discussing what had happened that afternoon, the reason Remus had had a breakdown.

As he’d expected, Remus tried to brush it all off, assuring Sirius it hadn’t been his fault. He stopped himself from scoffing—it was a lie, but apparently Remus was too polite to say so. Then, suddenly, Remus buried his face in his hands and Sirius couldn’t fully understand what was happening. Was Remus crying? Did he want Sirius to leave? Maybe this was too much and too soon, too stressful for him.

Sirius had overstepped again.

‘‘I just had a bad week,’’ Remus said with something Sirius wasn’t able to identify as a smile.

And once again, Sirius felt the need to scoff but managed to suppress it on time. _Just_ a bad week? Remus looked like his last three reincarnations hadn’t been too gentle on him. But the freckled boy didn’t yield and Sirius felt hopeless, unable to do anything to help his friend. Remus needed to feel comfortable, safe, and Sirius had done everything wrong; he’d made Remus shrunk into himself, away from Sirius, feeling self-aware and trying to appear smaller. Sirius recognized that posture as the one he adopted every time he was at Grimmauld Place.

And it was because of him, right? Sirius was the one who’d triggered that reaction.

The guilt trip didn’t seem to have an end and Sirius finally realized that Remus was speaking to him, ‘‘…The rest is ancient history.’’

 _For fuck’s sake, Remus_ , Sirius wanted to say to him, to make Remus understand that he wasn’t fooling anyone. That he could trust Sirius, show what was _really_ going through his mind.

Okay, maybe the frown didn’t really give the talk-to-me-Moony-I’m-worried vibes. He changed his expression, trying to put one that fitted that description, but Remus was hiding behind his hands again. Sirius, pulling as gently as possible, tried to make him show his face, with no success.

 _Fuck’s sake, Moony, it’s just me, Padfoot._ He, once again, didn’t voice his thoughts.

As a last resource, Sirius bridged the distance between them and just stroked Remus’ back, which had looked like something that had comforted him before. Sirius was surprised when the boy didn’t draw back but instead leaned into the touch. And then Remus laid against him, his eyes closed and a sigh escaping him. Sirius felt his own breath catch in his throat.

 _Fuckity-fuck_ , Sirius almost said (which would have been quite embarrassing), trying to pretend his heart wasn’t about to leap out of his mouth.  
‘‘I know it’s stupid,’’ Remus almost slurred after an extensive silence.

Sirius swallowed his nerves and asked, ‘‘What’s stupid?’’

‘‘How I act,’’ the boy stated as if it was obvious. ‘‘I tend to complicate things, I know that but… just… I don’t know, I tend to overthink.’’

‘‘Thinking’s overrated, anyway,’’ was Sirius’ answer. He wanted to punch himself for being an idiot—here he was, making jokes when Remus was trying to be… serious.

‘‘Is that your motto?’’ he could hear the smile in Remus’ voice and felt his own body relax.

‘‘Maybe I should get it tattooed.’’

‘‘Hah. Where?’’ Remus went along.

Sirius snorted with feigned incredulity and said, ‘‘On my forehead, of course. A warning for people who don’t know me.’’

‘‘Of course, how silly of me. Not extravagant at all. You are subtlety at is finest, Sirius.’’

‘‘As we’ve already established,’’ Sirius added to that.

‘‘Mhm.’’ Remus nodded yes, his cheek against Sirius’ shoulder and obviously trying to muffle a chuckle. He felt his skin burn under the t-shirt.

‘‘You wanna go to sleep, Remus?’’ 

‘‘What time’s it?’’ he asked instead, flinging an arm across Sirius’ torso. Sirius felt a smile split his face into two and quickly tried to suppress it. He was becoming a sap, that was quite obvious by now, but God this felt so right.

Sirius managed to get his phone out of his back pocket and unlocked the screen, finding a text from James: ‘‘Everything OK?’’ He replied with a quick ‘ttyl’ and left the phone on the sofa.

‘‘Almost nine,’’ Sirius informed.

‘‘Oh.’’

‘‘Remus, you’re falling asleep on me.’’

Remus just shushed him, patting his side.

‘‘Am I your manservant?’’, Sirius asked, feeling physically how the tension was draining from him. Remus nodded yes. ‘‘Oh I feel deeply honoured, Mr Lupin. Shall I princess-carry you to the bedroom?’’

‘‘Yeah, sure,’’ Remus answered with a smile, his eyes closed by now. The squeak the boy let out confirmed that he hadn’t expected Sirius to do just as said. ‘‘What the…’’ he gaped, his eyes huge and glaring at Sirius while clutching his shoulders.

‘‘What? You gave me permission,’’ Sirius shrugged it off. ‘‘You’re like a bloody giraffe but, mate, you weigh less than a dog.’’

‘‘You’re so funny, Orion,’’ Remus said but there wasn’t any real annoyance in his tone.

Sirius felt his heart leap when the boy placed a cheek against the crook of his neck and settled between his arms, still a bit tense, though.

‘‘You comfy there? I’m not furniture,’’ Sirius remarked while trying to open the bedroom door without hands. Finally, Remus helped him, opening it with a socked foot.

‘‘You’re like a fucking furnace,’’ stated Remus, his voice muffled and tickling Sirius’ skin, who hoped the boy wasn’t able to feel his heart fiercely pounding against his chest.

‘‘Actually, my father’s Orion,’’ Sirius added, entering the room and searching for the light switch.

He felt Remus tense a little more in his arms. It was weird how close he felt to Remus and how they still walked on eggshells in each other’s presence. But they just needed some more time to get accustomed to each other, Sirius was sure of that.

‘‘Oh,’’ was what Remus said. ‘‘Do you want me to stop calling you that?’’

Sirius snorted, trying to brush it off. ‘‘Nah. I don’t ever think about Father when you refer to me with that name.’’

‘‘Okay. Cool,’’ Remus answered, not sounding really convinced but letting it go. He stretched and arm and turned the lights on. ‘‘Are you really going to put me to sleep?’’

‘‘And you’re going to behave like a good boy and… and that sounded like a Freudian slip, right?’’ Remus’ only answer was a silly giggle. ‘‘You’re such a child.’’

‘‘I’m allowed to have my moments, too,’’ he replied, shrugging lightly, his voice just a sleepy whisper. ‘‘And I can’t go to sleep; I need to take a shower.’’

‘‘Remus, you already sound like you’re sleep-talking,’’ he remarked.

‘‘Somniloquy,’’ Remus slurred.

‘‘What?’’

‘‘Sleep talking. Somniloquy,’’ Remus slurred again as an explanation.

‘‘Of course you would know the word. Nerd.’’

‘‘I smell,’’ Remus stated with disgust, ignoring Sirius’ words, who finally placed him on the floor, letting him stroll out of the room and into the loo. Sirius just rolls his eyes and follows the other boy.

‘‘Yeah, you smell like tea and chocolate,’’ Sirius assured him.

‘‘Yeah, right,’’ Remus retorted with a snort, lifting an arm and sniffing himself.

‘‘Really gracious, Moony. Trying to seduce me?’’ Sirius scoffed.

Remus looked at him with narrowed eyes, ready to strike back, but only said, ‘‘I don’t smell like chocolate.’’

‘‘You do. A little, which is still weird. How much chocolate do you eat?’’

‘‘Well,’’ Remus started saying, eying himself in the mirror and trying not to smile. ‘‘I will only say chocolate has his own cupboard in this flat.’’

Sirius cackled with laughter, gazing the cupboards and eventually hying to the kitchen. ‘‘No way. Which one?’’ Remus, looking a bit embarrassed but with a small smile on his lips, nevertheless, pointed to the highest cupboard to the left. Sirius just stared with astonishment at all the sweets stored in there. ‘‘I… I don’t think this is healthy, Moony. I mean… is it even legal? You can kill someone with so much chocolate!’’

Remus’ brow furrowed, looking concentrated. ‘‘I can’t think of any retort and I’m really disappointed in myself.’’

‘‘Go get that shower, Moons, I’ll wait here. Can I take something from your cupboard-of-shame?’’ Sirius teased.

‘‘I wouldn’t call it that… I’m actually really proud of it.’’

‘‘You can build a house with this stuff and bribe kids inside so you can eat them,’’ Sirius voiced his thoughts out loud, stroking his chin pensively.

‘‘Think I’ll stick with chocolate and possible diabetes; it can’t be worse than cannibalism.’’

Remus propped his elbows on the counter then, staring at Sirius with a shy smile. Sirius froze, not sure about what to do now.

‘‘You’re here,’’ Remus stated, his tone amazed as if Sirius had just appeared from thin air.

‘‘Yeah,’’ he confirmed with a timid smile, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. ‘‘I wasn’t sure it was a good idea 'cause I thought it would make things even worse, but James… Well, let’s just say I couldn’t have said no even if I’d tried.’’

Remus craned his neck, a thoughtful expression taking over his features. Sirius felt his chest constrict because, fuck, didn’t he just blame his own mess on his best friend? ‘‘I’ll thank him later,’’ was all Remus said.

Sirius felt a sigh of relief leave his lungs and then Remus was in the bathroom, taking a shower. Sirius took a _Aero_ and let himself fall on the sofa, rubbing a hand over his face, his body finally catching up with his mind. This one was kind of a mess at the moment, not able to believe how great things were going. There was a grin plastered on his face and he wasn’t even aware of it.

At the same time Sirius was picking the remote control up, his phone started vibrating on the other end of the sofa.

‘‘Jamie, hi!’’

‘‘So everything’s going okay?’’ inquired James, his tone clearly hopeful. James had always been like this when Sirius was dealing with a delicate situation, as if he was the one stressing over the problem. He was his brother, after all.

‘‘No one has kicked me out,’’ Sirius answered, trying to not sound too chirpy.

‘‘Yet.’’

He was an asshole, too.

‘‘Don’t jinx it!’’

‘‘I’m not jinxing anything, I just mean that it has happened before!’’ James tried to defend himself. Sirius could picture him frowning.

‘‘Tell me,’’ Sirius said, getting in a sitting position and paying close attention to the sound of water running in the other room, before saying, ‘‘when has something like _this_ happened before, Prongs?’’

Sirius could only hear silence from the other end of the line for a moment that stretched far too long for his liking. In fact, he was just going to make sure James hadn’t hung up when his friend spoke again. ‘‘Never,’’ James let the word out with something resembling shock.

He was just about to correct James and tell him that, yes, it had happened before, with _him_ , but then it hit Sirius too and he closed his mouth: this was different and had _never_ happened before. Not just the way Sirius had been feeling when talking with Remus (either texting or through phone calls) but when they had been in the presence of one another… The feeling he had got had been brand new and potent, and the weirder part: he had felt at ease.

One thing he’d learnt these last weeks was not to spend too much time rationalizing (or at least trying to) the strange thing the two of them had. So, once again, Sirius just shook his head and tried not to overthink the situation.

‘‘Exactly,’’ Sirius concluded, feeling equal parts uncomfortable, ashamed, and guilty because of the truth of the statement. And for some reason even crazier, he wanted James to say something about it, to show himself hurt because their relationship wasn’t the only special one, now.

Sirius shook his head again, this time feeling his cheeks go warm with shame because of the selfish thought. What was wrong with him?

‘‘So…’’ James began saying, uneasiness filtering in his voice. ‘‘Don’t want to ruin your romantic night but are you going to help us paint?’’

‘‘Oh. Oh, shite!’’ Sirius exclaimed, getting to his feet like a spring mechanism. ‘‘I’m so sorry, Prongs! We’ve been planning this for so long and I just forgot!’’

‘‘Hey, don’t worry, Pads,’’ James chuckled. The two boys just breathed for a moment, then James continued, ‘‘We can do it without you if you want to stay with Moony.’’

Sirius frowned at the offer and then struggled to make a decision. ‘‘Are you sure?’’

‘‘After all it took to get you there, of course I am!’’

‘‘It almost sounds like you’re trying to get rid of me.’’ Sirius had tried to say it jokingly, really, but part of his deep-rooted fears had probably made their way into his voice. It wasn't anything new but now wasn’t the moment to have that conversation.

‘‘Hey, Siri.’’ James’ tone sounded more mature this time and just like that Sirius was able to get a glimpse of the man his friend was going to be in the future. ‘‘Don’t say that ever again, okay? I know you, Sirius, you and all your self-loathing bullshit which I know is the Blacks’ fault, but don’t ever think that I would _want_ to get rid of you.’’

‘‘I was… I was only joking, James,’’ Sirius tried to assure him, his face even redder thanks to the discomfort now creeping upon him.

James let an annoyed sigh. He didn’t persist on continuing with the conversation but, ‘‘We will talk about it later. Don’t think I don’t know what’s been going through your head since I’ve been with Lily.’’

_How the…?_

‘‘No idea what you’re talking about, buddy.’’

‘‘You’re ridiculous and you’re lucky I love you anyways.’’

 _Don’t think I don’t know that_ , was what he had wanted to say but Sirius only answered with a snort.

‘‘I would love to help with the prank but… I just feel like it wouldn’t be right to leave,’’ Sirius explained, pacing the room and touching the covers of some book. ‘‘I, mean, I’ll ask him when he comes out of the shower but…’’

‘‘You can just say that you want to stay, you know?’’

‘‘That, too.’’ And the sappy grin was back. ‘‘God, James, if you could see him! He’s just so…! Ahhh!’’

‘‘He’s… dreamy sound?’’ James joked but Sirius was able to distinguish the fondness in his tone.

‘‘Yes, he’s exactly that,’’ Sirius affirmed, once again letting himself fall on the sofa.

‘‘Well, I’m happy. And when are we meeting him?’’

‘‘Oh, hopefully never,’’ Sirius answered casually.

He put his feet on the coffee table, inspecting the red line on his left hand, still healing. He could hear James take a deep breath, filling his lung with so much oxygen Sirius thought he would drown in air. Just when James was about to begin to talk his ear off (probably shout), Sirius heard the bathroom door open and a soft cough at his right. Putting the phone away from his ear (still able to hear James saying something), Sirius looked expectantly at Remus’ face, whose body was still inside the other room.

‘‘It looks like I forgot to take some clothes from Alice’s room,’’ Remus said without meeting Sirius’ eyes. He could tell by his red chicks that the boy was embarrassed for some reason. Then it dawned on him.

‘‘Oh. _Oh_ ,’’ was the only sound Sirius was able to muster and get out of his mouth. He didn’t move from the sofa, only able to stare at Remus’ flustered face.

Remus finally met his gaze, _aggressively_ scowling at Sirius and clenching his jaw. Sirius thought that the boy looked like he was about to attack him, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was completely naked on the other side of the door. Or maybe he had a towel in there. Even if that was the case, recalling what Remus’ had said about his scars and that they were _everywhere_ , Sirius wouldn’t have been surprised to discover Remus was ashamed of parading only in a towel, scars there for everyone to see.

‘‘Can you stop staring and gaping and bring me something?’’ Remus demanded snappily.

The tone was too alike to the one his father used when he was back at the mansion and requested Sirius’ attention, so muscular memory kicked in and Sirius was on his feet without even thinking about it.

‘‘At ease, soldier,’’ Remus said, staring at Sirius with a scowl, confused with his reaction.

 _You freak show_ , Sirius thought inwardly, feeling his cheeks burn and dropping his gaze on a tremendously fascinating floorboard.

‘‘Um, can you please bring me some of my clothes? They are on a suitcase in the bedroom,’’ Remus asked, this time his tone lacking his previous hostility.

Sirius just nodded, not meeting his eyes, and only headed to the bedroom when he heard the door to the toilet get closed.

‘‘James?’’ he finally said, cutting his friend’s rant. He took advantage of the silence to say, ‘‘We’ll talk later, okay? Good luck with the prank.’’

‘‘Everything all right?’’ he asked, obviously catching on the weird tone.

‘‘Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow.’’

And without waiting for an answer, Sirius hung up.

The bedroom wasn’t too big so he had no problem finding Remus’ suitcase. Kneeling at its side, Sirius inspected the clothes and it didn’t surprise him to find that almost all of them were long sleeved. Picking dark jeans, a grey jumper, and a pair of boxers (Remus hadn’t specified which garments he needed), Sirius returned to the living room and rapped his knuckles on the door. The door was opened just a smidge, Remus’ hand appearing and Sirius handed him the clothes.

He sat down on the sofa, feeling his body numb and cold while his mind brought the image of Remus’ wrist and the white line that crossed it from end to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is almost finished (has been for maybe a year.) I’ll try to post it… this month?
> 
> Meanwhile I’ll be here… wishing for reviews or any other type of comment :)))  
> I’m needy like that


	13. FOURTH WEEK Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended up being such a short chapter

Not without some bitterness, Remus recognized the expression on Sirius’ face—he’d seen it in a hell of a lot of occasions. The one when people wanted to look at his scars but at the same time were afraid of doing just that. People thought they were being polite but it only made him feel like he had something to hide, to be ashamed of. Basically, he felt like some kind of freak people wanted to point at and discuss but were too _civilized_ to do so.

He regretted snapping at Sirius even before witnessing the boy standing at parade rest, startled by his words, tone, or maybe both. Remus felt his stomach churn with regret and guilt. He repeated the request and wished for some courage so he could apologise to Sirius. Before even opening his mouth to say something else—maybe to explain his behaviour—Remus found the door already closed and himself sitting on the floor, feeling plainly exhausted.

He had fucked up. Everything had been going so well and he just had to spoil everything in a matter of seconds.

“Shite,” he breathlessly muttered, his head cupped between his hands.

_He must think I’m an arsehole_ , he thought, feeling miserable.

Just when the panic was beginning to settle in, Sirius knocked on the door and Remus had to get up and take his clothes, thankful there was a piece of wood between his scars and flushed face and Sirius.

Even though the boy was trying to drag the process of dressing as much as possible, he finally had to get out of the toilet and face Sirius. The dark-haired boy was sitting on the sofa, spinning his phone between his hands. After hearing the door close, Sirius looked at Remus but said nothing.

After almost an entire minute of awkward silence, Remus decided to have courage for once and stop being feckless, so he cleared his throat and took a tentative step towards the sofa. Being conscious of the tension of his own body, Remus tried to relax and sat at the other end of the sofa. It felt like being miles away from Sirius.  
This is like starting from scratch.

Once again, Remus cleared his throat, this time eyeing Sirius from the corner of his eye, able to see (as well as feel) the other boy’s stare on him.

“I’m sorry.” He thought that was quite a good start. Sirius didn’t say anything, neither did he look upset, so Remus took that as a good sign. “It’s just… I-I’m not used to people staring—Well, no, that’s actually untrue.”

Remus sighed and allowed himself a break. He licked his lips, still unsure of how to continue, and then pressed them together¬—he knew that if he opened his mouth again, nothing he will say would make a lot of sense to Sirius, so he resisted the urge to start prattling.

He considered himself to be good with words so it was no surprise that being unable to find the right ones was making Remus feel annoyed. Actually, annoyance wasn’t what he was feeling—it was distress. And maybe any other person would think the word ‘distress’ in the context wasn’t anything else but an overstatement, but it wasn’t. Remus clung to his words the way a mother did to her newborn child.

When he finally forced himself to take a glimpse to his left and was met with Sirius’ reassuring smile, Remus’ brain short-circuited for a moment. If some seconds ago all his words were forming a big ball of mess in his head, now they were gone. And it was strange, because even though Remus was at a loss for words he felt something warm grow in his chest.

_Apricity_ , came to his mind. He wasn’t even sure about what was the word’s meaning.

Sirius got a little closer and Remus felt some of his words untangle themselves from the messy ball they’d gotten themselves into, even though a weird tingle crept up his spine.

“What I wanted to say,” Remus started, trying to make his voice sound stronger than he felt. Given the positive results, Remus felt more confident and went on, not aware of the fidgeting of his own hands, “is that I _am_. Used to people staring, that is, and it makes me bloody nervous—apprehensive,” he fished the words from the mess, feeling a bit more in control of himself.

Looking for something else to add, Remus ran a hand through the mess that was his damp hair. Frowning, the boy stopped himself from growling with annoyance, trying instead to comb his hair with his fingers.

“Sorry,” said Sirius out of the blue, making Remus almost jump on his seat.

_Way to disgrace yourself, Remus. Even further._

Sirius was obviously trying to mask his laughter with a cough, this way winning himself a powerful glare from Remus. Schooling his features, the boy continued, “I wasn’t exactly staring…”

Remus gave him an unimpressed look, making Sirius know he wasn’t buying it. He softened his expression when he noticed the way the other boy was twisting his hands.

“Okay, okay!” Sirius finally gave up, raising his hands in surrender. “I froze 'cause I was thinking ‘O em gee, Moony is naked!”’ The false declaration was followed by a wolf whistle on Sirius’ part. Remus observed him with a little frown and careful eyes, studying Sirius’ coy smile, pretty sure that, yeah, he was being mocked.

“Oh, shut up, you hellion,” Remus said, crossing his arms and reclining against the sofa. Sirius threw his head back and just burst into a full body laugh, shaking from head to toes.

With faux annoyance, Remus tried not to crack a smile. Patiently waiting for Sirius to stop giggling, the freckled boy let out a shaky breath—this was being a roller coaster of emotions. Sirius let out one last string of giggles and then just let his head fall to the side, looking at Remus with hooded eyes and a trembling smile.

“Don’t start cackling again, I beseech you,” Remus pleaded with feigned horror. He cracked a timid smile when he noticed Sirius’ own grin was faltering.

“Remus, mate, I was flirting!” Sirius had the good heart to clarify. And oh, that blush spreading up his cheeks was not adorable _at all_. Remus was pretty sure he could feel his chest swell with warmth.

“Your ‘flirting,”’ Remus made sure to use the air quotes with unnecessary emphasis, “is a bit aggressive.”

And then, out of the blue (something that Remus was starting to think was very common when it came to the dark-haired boy), Sirius got on his knees on the sofa and just attacked Remus. Okay, maybe ‘attacked’ wasn’t the correct term, but Remus wasn’t sure if ‘hugged’ was an accurate word to describe what Sirius was doing.

So he made sure to let Sirius know. “What are you doing, Lassie?”

“You _really_ don’t know how adorable you’re right now,” Sirius stated, his breath tickling Remus’ neck.

“My god, you’re an actual dog.” This only made Sirius laugh more.

Remus struggled half-heartedly for just two seconds and then deflated, dropping the act. This was actually… nice.

“This okay?” Sirius asked, easing his grip on the boy’s waist and shoulders. Remus noticed, with something akin to relief, that Sirius’ question lacked the excessive fuss from half an hour ago.

“Yeah,” he answered while returning the hug and getting comfortable leaning against Sirius.

Okay, maybe this was more than nice, even though they were like pieces of totally different puzzles. Remus all sharp elbows and legs too long, making him feel like he was occupying too much space, while Sirius’ body felt firm and every part of him looked in its right place, like the own room was the one that had to adapt itself to him and not the other way around.

“I like your hair,” mumbled Sirius against Remus’ chest.

“Thanks,” he mumbled back, feeling as sleepy as Sirius sounded. “I like your lipstick.”

“I know—I’ve noticed you staring at my lips.”

Remus was convinced that the strong beating of his heart against Sirius’ temple was dangerous for his bone structure, but Sirius wasn’t moving so he tried to calm the fuck down.

_This is way beyond embarrassing, really._

“Oh,” was the only thing his brain was able to come up with.

Remus decided that there was no reason to force a conversation, so he just put his arms around Sirius and waited for his back to stop screaming in pain—the position wasn’t the most comfortable. Sirius wasn’t really light but it was cute how relaxed he looked at the moment, how he’s just melted. The day had taken its toll on Remus but maybe it hadn’t been easy for Sirius either.

He took his time looking at Sirius and a sudden urge to do something overcame him. He felt his hands itch with the need to touch Sirius’ hair or maybe his face. Or maybe he was losing the circulation on his fingers.

“Sirius.” No answer. Could it be that he’d already fallen asleep?

Remus poked the other boy’s cheek with one finger and Sirius just batted at it, getting himself more comfortable on Remus’ lap. Remus looked heavenwards, stopping a sigh from falling from his lips.

“Pads, I can’t feel my legs anymore,” Remus informed him.

Sirius got upright but not without some annoyed groaning and huffing, like Remus had told him he had to run a marathon in five minutes.

“Hey,” Sirius said when Remus got up, not really sure what to do next. Remus looked at him, expecting. “Um, I.”

Remus decided to give him another minute so he could have the opportunity to gather his thoughts, but after two entire minutes in complete silence, Remus concluded that Sirius wasn’t going to continue speaking. What’s more, the boy was turning redder by the second and wouldn’t stop worrying his lip between his teeth.

“Sirius?” But Sirius wouldn’t even look at him. Remus started to worry. “What’s wrong?”

Sirius finally looked at him and then it dawned on Remus: the emotion on his face was embarrassment. Remus felt himself deflate like a balloon.

“Get it off your chest, Pads.”

“You could totally say no,” Sirius started talking with speed, “which I would totally understand—” 

“Sirius.”

“—I would. But, I mean, I don’t think it would be something you would oppose to. I hope, but who—”

“Padfoot!” Remus finally stopped his rambling. He sat at his side, still holding his shoulders and trying not to laugh at Sirius’ mortified expression. “Calm down and just with five or fewer words tell me what’s on your mind.”

Another silence, but Remus was sure this time Sirius was actually choosing his words.

“Can I stay… with you? Here.”

“Those are more than five words.” Sirius didn’t look amused and the expression on his face just made Remus want to pinch his cheeks. But he decided it wouldn’t be nice to do that, since it looked like it had been hard for Sirius to say the words, something Remus wasn’t sure he fully understood. Maybe Sirius thought Remus didn’t want him here? Had he done something specific to make him think that way? He couldn’t recall.

“Of course you can stay,” he finally said, once again getting up. He fumbled with his sweater, expecting Sirius to add something but the boy was looking at his own hands. _Awkward again_ , Remus thought. “You want to eat something?”

Sirius perked up at that. “Yeah, that would be—Oh.” And he sunk again in his seat.

Remus tried not to roll his eyes. He was still feeling lightheaded and right now he just wanted to go to bed. _Pads, don’t make this more complicated than it actually is_ , he stopped himself from saying.

Before he could prompt him, Sirius said, “Don’t be mad.” His guilty smile was the one of a kid who’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. 

Remus frowned, not having expected that one. “What did you do?”

“Meat. I ate meat,” Sirius said as if he was confessing a first-degree murder (Remus could see the irony in that sentence.) Remus stared at him with a blank expression and Sirius stared back at him. Remus couldn’t take it anymore and just doubled over laughing, not caring about the stridency of his laugh. Through tears, he could just discern Sirius’ happy face, but even if he hadn’t seen him, he could feel his eyes on him. It took him a minute or two but Remus finally regained his composure. He scrubbed the tears from his cheeks and let a happy exhale.

“Gosh, my stomach hurts,” he said out loud without meaning to but feeling too light to care. “Just so we’re clear: one, you’re sleeping here, and two, I’m not mad. Now I’m going to make some sandwiches. Vegan, mind you.”

“I can make them,” Sirius offered but Remus just said no. He didn’t protest and Remus got to work.

“Hey, last night Peter just bought a lot of bread,” Remus said, aiming for a light conversation.

“Yeah, he buys food when he’s drunk, but usually it’s not for himself.”

“Great, because I’m using his bread. That’s nice of him,” he added as an afterthought.

“He is,” Sirius agreed, his voice full of affection. Remus looked over his shoulder and caught Sirius smiling at the telly.

“The poor guy didn’t deserve for you two to redecorate his part of the dorm. Not like that,” Remus teased. He plated the sandwiched and offered Sirius one, which he took with a thankful nod. He sat on the sofa and put a foot on the coffee table, feeling at ease. He hoped it lasted.

“Nah. Peter likes it now, don’t let him fool you.”

“Of course,” Remus said after an ugly snort. A short moment later, he approached the sofa and handed Sirius a plate. “Yours has cheese—real cheese.” Sirius arched an eyebrow, questioning. “Alice isn’t vegan anymore and won’t be… for now. That’s what she says, at least.”

“Oh. Okay, thanks.”

Remus sat by Sirius’s side, shifting until their legs were almost touching. He turned the telly on and the two boys settled into companionable silence, eating their food. Remus wasn’t paying that much attention and only ate half of his food.

Less than five minutes later, Sirius slid the few inches that were still separating them, his arm pressing against Remus’.

And just a while later, Remus was asleep with his cheek pillowed on Sirius’ shoulder, breath even and face devoid of any worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really going to need you guys to lift my spirits because I sit in front of this fic and... there's nothing. The thing is, I really want to finish it. I more or less know how it's going to go and end but I'm just not that motivated :/  
> Bye!!


	14. FOURTH WEEK Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long and doesn’t even reach 2k words.

`Some time after noon`

Remus didn’t know what had woken him up but he was grateful nonetheless. He stirred under the covers of Alice’s bed (“I’m taking the sofa, Moony, and I will suplex you if you so much as try to fight me on this one.”), trying to shake off the cobwebs of sleep. Remus’ heart froze inside his chest the moment he turned on his side and saw the shadow on the threshold.

“Moony,” the shadow said, and for just a second… it sounded like a growl. The boy’s body twitched, screaming for him to run, but Remus didn’t move, the logical part of his brain _knowing_ that he was home and safe.

_You’re indoors, in a cement box. Dad is dead but you’re safe._

He took a deep breath, feeling one of the nastiest scars on his back burn and pull. He knows it’s probably only his mind and it doesn’t really hurt, or at least not that much; _psychosomatic_. Remus wished his scars hurt when there was going to be a storm or rain; at least that would be useful.

With some effort due to his trembling limbs, Remus sat up with his back propped on some pillows and the headboard, heart beating fast and chest burning.

“Sirius, are you okay?” His voice didn’t wobble.

“Yes, I…” The boy didn’t sound convinced and Remus felt concern spark in his chest. He observed Sirius hovering just outside the bedroom, wriggling his hands.

“Do you…” Remus had to stop and clear his throat. He folded the opposite side of the blankets and said to Sirius, “Do you want to come? It’s a bit cold.”

Remus couldn’t see Sirius’ face, not with the curtains drawn, and it was making him nervous. Just when he was starting to think he hadn’t really woken up, Remus caught the little nod of Sirius’ head and a second later the boy was burrowing under the covers, head laying on the pillow but eyes looking up at Remus.

“Everything okay?” Remus asked again, voice only a whisper in the dark and quiet bedroom. Sirius hadn’t really answered the first time and the uncertainty was making Remus anxious.

“Yeah,” Sirius finally answered, just as quietly. Now was a bit easier to discern his face in the darkness and Remus could see something like hesitation in his expression. “Remus, you…” Sirius didn’t finish the sentence but Remus didn’t push; part of him already had an idea about what was troubling him and Remus didn’t want him to say anything else.

He wasn’t known for having the best of luck.

“I heard you… scream.” Sirius was now looking directly at his face; Remus could feel the weight of Sirius’ eyes while his own were pointedly fixed on his hands, dragging the sleeves over his fingers.

“Hmm.” He didn’t want to say more, didn’t know if there were words that would fit correctly in that moment.

Remus was proud to say that waking up screaming was not something that happened that often to him, at least not in the last years. Still, he had known it was going to happen sooner or later—he had been feeling the tension and anxiety building and this was a way for his body and mind to get it out—it seemed like the panic attack from some hours ago wasn’t enough. Figures it would be with Sirius present.

There was a sudden warmth enveloping his wrist and Remus looked down to his lap to find a hand encircling it.

“Moony,” a gentle voice called, pulling him slowly out of his head. Remus shook himself out of ruminations and found Sirius’ eyes. He could tell that the boy was trying to mask his worry but his grey eyes were expressive enough to betray him.

The hand tugged gently and Remus slipped completely under the covers, just then realizing that he was trembling. It was warm inside their cocoon of blankets and pillows, and Remus’ heavy breath settled into something calmer after a while.

“Are you feeling better?” Remus could appreciate Sirius trying not to show all the extent of his worry. Remus gave a thin smile in response.

“Just a bad dream, I don’t even remember it.”

Sirius didn’t add anything else and Remus closed his eyes, wishing for all this to be a dream—just a bonus to the “bad dream.” But it seemed like the darkness of the night had this strange influence on humans that are looking for a bit of courage.

“I was… I was dreaming of— _shite_.” He shut tightly his eyes, cursing himself for being such a coward, even then, when the bedroom was pitch-black and silence was making everything feel like a dream.

“You don’t have to—“

“I was dreaming of when I got the scars,” Remus spit the words before he could clam up again. He needed to open his eyes or else he would be swallowed by the broken memories. Sirius’ expression was a solemn one as well as expectant.

“I want to tell you,” Remus assured him sincerely, “but I can’t. Not now.”

“It’s okay.”

Silence.

“It was a paper shredder.”

Sirius only blinked at Remus for a few seconds, then his eyes turned comically wide. _“What?”_ he squeaked out.

“I’m kidding,” Remus said, calm, inspecting closely Sirius’ face.

Sirius’ blinked his huge eyes again. He wasn’t breathing. Then, in one single and explosive whoosh of air, his lung emptied themselves. Remus had to laugh at that. For an entire minute.

“That was mean!” Sirius cried out, hitting Remus in the chest. He was spluttering while Remus tried to suck some oxygen into his lungs, rolling on the bed.

“Oh God, that was so good,” Remus managed to say, drying tears off his face and rolling to his side so he could face Sirius.

“You’re evil and I’m leaving.”

Remus knew Sirius was only kidding but right that moment he was feeling too vulnerable and self-conscious. So maybe he was panicking a bit when his hand shot out of his side and grasped Sirius’ arm. He wanted to ask him to stay but swallowed the words.

“Do you want to leave?” was what he ended up asking.

“Do you want me to?” Sirius shot back, one brow arching. It felt a bit like a challenge.

Remus wasn’t getting into such a ridiculous conversation. “No, no… unless _you_ want to.” _Jesus Christ_ , he’s an idiot, too.

“Remus,” Sirius said in a whisper, one corner of his lips twitching upwards with concealed amusement and one leg on the floor. “All you have to do is ask.”

Remus didn’t ease the grip on the other boy’s arm, though he wasn’t so tense anymore. “Do you want to stay?”

“I do, yeah. What do you want?” The question sounded charged with something he couldn’t decipher.

“I want you to stay.” That was an easy one even if his face was turning red and felt too hot. His breath got stuck in his throat on its way out.

“Then I’m staying.” It sounded like he was saying _see? It’s that easy._

Sirius settled back down on the bed, this time closer to Remus. He would only have to move his hand an inch—

“Is this okay?” Sirius asked, his fingers laying over Remus’.

Remus wasn’t sure if his voice was going to work, so he hoped a nod of his head would be enough. It was, and a second later their fingers were entwined.

“Your hand is sweating.” Remus had to open his stupid mouth.

“You’re an arse,” Sirius stated after a laugh. “It’s because you make me nervous, Clair de Lune.”

_Damn you._

“Shut up.”

“As you wish.”

Remus let the silence last for a short moment.

“That was a good one.”

“Right? I know.” Sirius sounded smug.

Sirius squeezed his hand and Remus felt himself melt into the mattress.

“It isn’t that interesting,” Remus heard himself say, eyes closing.

“What isn’t?” Sirius sounded more awake than him.

“How I got the scars.” Sirius didn’t say anything but Remus was already expecting for him to take some time to find the right words.

“I don’t want it to be. I mean, I wouldn’t mind but I don’t want you to entertain me with a story, especially not with _this one_. I just want to know more about you.”

“Mm. Okay,” Remus said with a placid tone. He turned his head so he was facing Sirius, even though Remus kept his eyes shut. There was a little rustle and after a second something solid pressed against his forehead. Remus opened his eyes, already knowing in must be Sirius’ own forehead.

“Hey,” Sirius said with a little smile when Remus crossed his eyes so he could look at Sirius’.

Remus answered with a huff of air and rolled his eyes not without some fondness.

“I’m going to talk now so you can fall asleep again.”

 _Goddamnit._ Remus’ stomach just did a somersault.

Sirius did a humming noise, thinking, and then said, “Hey, Moons, did you know that the Romani people were the other large group of people the Nazis were trying to get rid of?”

“I did, yeah,” Remus answered with a little smile, his voice slurring.

“Sorry, wasn’t going to make you talk but I read it the other day and wanted to tell you.” Sirius let out a short, almost embarrassed laugh. “I didn’t—after some days ago, as I already said. I was reading about the Holocaust the other day and found out about it.”

“They call the Holocaust the… um… how was it? The Porajmos. Pretty sure I’m not pronouncing it correctly but… yeah, that.”

_Great way to sound like a pretentious tosser._

“Wow, I love it when you go all encyclopedia on me,” Sirius said, raising his eyebrows and using a ridiculously overdone sultry voice, making Remus choke on a startled laugh.

“I am never going to stop telling you how absurd you are,” Remus told him. He tried to change his expression to a less cheery one, sure that he probably looked like a total idiot himself, what with his huge smile and eyes unable to look away from the other boy.

“I hope you don’t,” Sirius told him, voice earnest. Remus felt like he had suddenly developed cardiomegaly.

They were looking at each other, and there was so little space between them… Remus couldn’t avoid chancing a glance at Sirius’ lips. He looked back up, swallowing with some difficulty when faced with Sirius’ open face, a sweet smile adorning his lips.

“We should better go to sleep,” Sirius suggested, his now hushed voice caring a gentler tone, and Remus really wanted for him to talk all night long while he tried to fall asleep.

Remus only nodded his head, expression like the one of a deer caught in the headlights when Sirius’ face started inching closer, until his lips pressed, solid and soft, against his cheek. Remus didn’t even feel his eyes get closed until another peck landed on one of his eyelids, making him exhale placidly. With a final kiss to his forehead and their hands still entwined, Remus fell asleep, warm and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not trying to be a tease by not revealing how Remus got his scars (it’s not even a shocking secret or at least I don’t think so), it’s just that I don’t feel like he would be comfortable revealing it so soon.


	15. FOURTH WEEK Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like every chapter it’s going to take a lot of time and they won’t be very long. Very sorry, guys. I even had to make an effort for this one to reach 2k. I feel really bad bc for my Marvel fic I could write 6k words in two weeks or less

`Monday`

Remus didn’t immediately open his eyes, giving his brain a moment to fully awake. There was light filtering through his eyelids but that couldn’t have been what had—

“Moony.”

Oh, that. Right, that must have been what woke him up—along with the hand gently shaking his shoulder. Remus tried to act as he wasn’t being bothered by it, maybe then he would be left alone for another five minutes.

“Ugh, leave me alone, Alice,” Remus grumbled, rolling away from the hand and dragging one pillow over his pulsing head.

“I’m flattered,” said the now obviously male voice, “but sadly I’m not her.”

Remus blinked under the pillow, the skin around his eyes relaxing as well as his brow. He rolled on his back, dragging the pillow away from his face. He squinted against the sudden light and then his eyes focused on the form looming over him. How had he forgotten?

“Sirius,” he croaked dumbly. But it was okay; Sirius’ smile was almost as dumb.

“Remus,” he said back, the half-smile softening the sharp angles of his face.

Remus made himself sit on the bed propped against the pillows. A hand shot up to his head when it started mercilessly hurting and he mindlessly made a mental note of where he’d last left the pills for his migraines in case he really needed them later.

“You all right?” Sirius sat near his hip, one arm crossing over Remus’ legs so he could prop his hand on the bed. The closeness was making Remus uncomfortable, but he was craving said closeness just the same. He didn’t let himself stop and think about what he was doing when he leaned forward until his forehead was resting against Sirius’. The boy’s grey eyes crossed so he could look at Remus’ brown ones.

“I’m okay,” Remus assured quietly, letting himself absorb the calm ambience the morning was offering. Remus breathed without feeling the always-there weight in his chest, his eyes slowly falling shut. “How about you?” He felt his nose bump against the other boy’s.

“I’m more than okay.” There was a hitch in his voice that Remus decided to ignore.

(Was this going to be their thing from now on? Asking each other pointless questions? It was oddly soothing, if he was being honest.)

Remus made a placid sound of approval at the back of his throat, even when his hands were twitching in his lap, inpatient to touch. Before he could give another step further from his comfort zone, a palm reached out to cup one of his cheeks. One thumb brushed under his eye and Remus stopped his throat from making a _really_ embarrassing sound. He didn’t move a muscle and tried not to tense up, let himself enjoy the touch. It was being a bit of a challenge since he wasn’t used to it and part of him wanted to pull away.

Sirius stopped the brushing of his thumb and Remus pressed into the palm, hoping it would be enough to make Sirius understand that he was more than okay with his hands. Remus sighed when Sirius’ other hand brushed his cheek, headache long-forgotten, and he slumped a bit against Sirius. Remus felt him shift along the bed until they were close enough that he could rest his head against Sirius’ shoulder. The boy’s hands stayed on Remus’, one warm and reassuring on his nape and the other running blunt nails along his scalp, causing goosebumps to appear on Remus’ arms.

“Is this okay?” Sirius asked even if he most certainly knew the answer. Remus answered with an affirmative sound, not even daring to move, fearing Sirius would stop.  
The almost-massage gradually shifted into an embrace. Remus got out from under the covers and settled on his knees so he could get his arms around Sirius and Sirius could do the same. The result of Sirius being around and against Remus, was Remus getting so lost in the feeling that he needed a moment to notice the dark-haired boy was talking to him.

“What?” The word came out muffled and slurred. Ah, Remus didn’t want to let go of this feeling of total bliss.

“I said that there was a genuine reason I woke you up. It wasn’t to cuddle… though that’s a bonus.” Remus couldn’t see his face but he was convinced Sirius was smiling as well. That’s why he had the sudden idea to ghost his lips over the boy’s dark skin. A brilliant idea that made Sirius shudder and close shut his mouth with a snap. Remus kissed his neck again, more firmly this time, and he could hear Sirius swallow with some difficulty. It was somehow encouraging that he wasn’t the insecure one for a change.

“And why was it?” Remus asked, aware that his hot breath hit Sirius’ skin. For a second he thought about making his voice sultry but that would have ended in a complete disaster, Remus was sure of that. There was a bubbling laugh in his chest wanting to make its way out just by imagining the embarrassing situation.

“W-what? What did you say?”

Remus pressed his lips against the hot skin, this time so he wouldn’t laugh out loud. “Why did you wake me up?”

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Sirius cleared his throat and pulled back. “We have school but I guess you’re not going today.” Remus answered with only a nod, and Sirius followed with one of his own as if he was already expecting the answer. “James texted me; said to get back to Hogwarts.”

Remus blinked, this time able to see Sirius’ face, which didn’t make things any less confusing. Maybe if he stared for a minute longer…

“Go to Hogwarts.” Sirius nodded. “Me too?” A second nod. Remus sent Sirius a questioning look.

“Moony. The prank.”

A beat.

“Ohhh! Oh, okay. Okay.” Remus got out of bed, feeling clueless and lost for a moment. “All right, just give me a sec to get dressed.”

Sirius nodded one last time with a little smile and exited the bedroom, closing the door with a small click. Remus, now on his feet, ran his hands through the multicolour rat’s nest that was his hair.

_Okay. Deep breath._

There was a reason for him to suddenly have his heart stuck in his throat, or have his hands grossly sticking to his hair because they were sweaty.

_What am I supposed to do?_ one part of his mind was screaming while he put some jeans on and a clean sweater.

He was supposed to accompany Sirius to Hogwarts, right? Not to only see him out of Alice’s flat.

_Gosh, he already said so, why am I freaking out?_

Sirius had clearly said that Remus was to come with him to Hogwarts.

Well, no, that wasn’t exactly true. Remus had asked and Sirius hadn’t answered. _But_ they had talked about it some time ago, _right_? About Remus going to the school to see the final result of the prank. Remus hated when he got so anxious he couldn’t even trust his own memories. And even if he searched in his phone for the exact message that would confirm that, indeed, Sirius had said that he could come to see how everything had panned out, _even then_ Remus wouldn’t be sure if Sirius still wanted him to come.

_Just ask, for fuck’s sake,_ he reprimanded firmly himself, even if his hands were starting to shake—not too badly but it was annoying enough.

Remus planted himself squarely in front of the closed door, socks on, window slightly open to let some fresh air. This was such a small thing to do, to ask—Remus knew this intellectually. Then why did it feel like all his life, all his future revolved around what would be Sirius’ next answer?

“Fuck, I’m so lame,” Remus exhaled, thumping his forehead against the wood, one hand on the doorknob. “Just don’t think about it.”

Remus let a moment pass. Closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Hey, Sirius?” His voice was wobbly; not exactly a surprise by now.

“Yes?”

“You want me to come with you… right?”

“Yes!”

That had been extremely easy—and Sirius’ reaction deeply satisfying even if Remus wasn’t going to admit it. He gave a firm nod, as if it was enough to give him some courage to get his shoes on and follow Sirius out of the flat. He was doing just that, when he noticed the coffee table.

“Uh. Padfoot?” he called him, not moving his eyes from said table.

“Yeah?” Sirius answered from the bathroom.

“What is all this food doing here?” he asked, stepping closer.

“It’s not so much—!”

“Yes, it is,” Remus gave himself the pleasure of correcting him.

“It’s just… doughnuts—vegan doughnuts, though,” Sirius hurried to point out, getting out of the bathroom and nearing Remus and the full table. Sirius was wriggling his hands but stopped the moment he caught himself doing it. “Look, I don’t know how to cook vegan food, okay, it’s hard!”

Silence fell and Remus let it stretch for a period of time that everyone could tell was not exiting the borders of uncomfortable and entering into painful. It’s just… there was a lot of food in front of him. Free vegan food, most of it sweets—food that Sirius had bought for him… Remus could only assume.

“You shouldn’t have.” Remus was aware that his voice sounded a bit hollow, a bit lost, but he _was_ feeling lost right now. “This… Sirius, this must have cost you a lot of money,” he pointed out with disbelief colouring his tone, one arm encompassing the food in front of them.

Remus looked at Sirius, feeling a bit like an adult chastising a little kid. Sirius only shrugged his shoulders but Remus could see the blush on his cheeks. He didn’t one to make him feel ashamed of… Why exactly was Remus so irritated by Sirius’ kind gesture? Sirius had grown up in a rich family, that’s why he didn’t have to stop and think twice about how much he spent.

“It wasn’t that much,” Sirius muttered under his breath. Remus could tell his mood wasn’t that great anymore. _Shite._

Sirius was already walking away to get his shoes, his face to the floor and Remus could easily feel something hot in his stomach roil and something fragile deep in his chest crack.

“I-I only meant that you didn’t have to,” he said in a hurry, words running each other over.

“It’s nothing,” Sirius said but his voice carried no inflexion. Remus stared at him, for a moment forgetting who was the boy in the flat. That tone had been so flat, so devoid of any emotion… so perfectly blank that Remus found it impossible to decipher what Sirius was thinking or feeling. This Sirius was far, far away from the boy that wore his heart on his sleeve when talking with Remus. Maybe Remus shouldn’t take his openness for granted.

“Hey, Pads,” Remus called out with a soft voice, one hand outstretched in Sirius’ direction who was sitting on the sofa, looking in deep concentration while tying his laces. He didn’t say anything, neither did he acknowledge Remus calling him—Remus was starting to feel uncertainty creeping over him. “Thank you, really.”

He placed his hand on Sirius’ shoulder, feeling the tense muscle under his palm, and squeezed lightly. Sirius didn’t budge. “Padfoot, come on,” Remus begged, unsure of what was going on, of why Sirius was reacting the way he was. He sat at his side, hand slipping from his shoulder so he could get his arm around Sirius’ also tense back. “I’m sorry for whatever I said,” Remus got the words out, his voice not more than an octave.

“It’s nothing,” Sirius tried to lie.

“Oh, come on, Sirius, don’t do that.” Now his voice was louder, firmer. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. Or not. Either way, I’m sorry.” Remus squeezed him closer, taking advantage of his height to get both of his arms around Sirius and draw him to his chest, cheek against his head.

Finally, Sirius got his arms around Remus’ waist, finding his place and nestling there, breath ghosting against Remus’ neck. “It’s just money, Remus.” There was a finality to the words so Remus didn’t insist and let it go, telling himself that if Sirius wanted to tell him whatever that was bothering him, he would do it… at some point. For now, though, they could indulge in the comfort of each other’s touch. Which they did until Sirius said, “But you’re going to eat, right? Not a problem if you don’t want because I’m really hungry, but… I did buy it for you. And some for Alice.”

“Yes, Dino, of course,” Remus answered smiling.

“Dino was a dinosaur,” Sirius pointed out.

“Shut up, _Brian_. Is that a burger?”

“Mhm,” Sirius answered along with a nod.

“Thank you,” he had to say even if he was feeling like his throat was closing up.

And that’s what they did after a minute or five more of holding into each other. They left some of the food to Alice (a lot, actually) with a note, and then exited the flat. The two of them were just getting out of the elevator when Remus felt a feather-like touch against his pinkie—Sirius was subtly brushing his hand. The boy gave him a sheepish smile when Remus caught him and was about to get his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie if Remus hadn’t grabbed his hand and entwine their fingers, unable to look directly at Sirius, but it would have been impossible to get rid of his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else is an MCU fan too?
> 
> So… a new trailer huh. Probably should try and finish this fic before 26th April cause I’m _definitely_ not surviving Endgame
> 
> Coming back to the fic: I was going to wait a few more days because I just finished the chapter and I wanted to actually have a moment to reread all of it and add some things but… it’s been almost a month since the last update


End file.
